Clary the Demigod?
by djrocks
Summary: Clary? a demigod? not possible right? wrong. and who's her godly sibling? someone we know and love? oh yeah. and what about Jace? where does he come in? well if you would just read it you'd know. a DJRocks story. hope you like. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal, Percy**

(Clary's Pov.)

_The jerk. The a** hole. The. the. The._

Jace. He left without me. He went to Idris without me. He lied, and now I was left at home, sitting on the sidelines because Jace said so. It's our mother were saving. OURS. That means mine too.

I told Luke that I was going home. He didn't look to sure about letting me go home alone, but he did agree seeing how angry I was.

So that's where I was. Walking down the abandoned streets, heading home, mopping. I was to busy kicking rocks to notice something lurking behind me.

"Jerk," I muttered. "The big, fat, jerk. She's my mother too. Why is he the only one to go and save our mother? She was mine first. He doesn't even care I bet."

I kicked another rock, and was about to say something else, but before I could a hand came over my mouth.

I gasped. I tried to turn around and see who it was, but they wouldn't let me. I started squirming, trying to get out of their grasp. If it was Simon I was going to kill him for scaring me.

"Stop moving," they hissed, and I could tell it was a man. Or at least it sounded like a man.

His hand moved away from my mouth, and I said, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"To me, it does." _That's smart Clary. Be mean to the guy who decides whether to kill you or not._

"Not in a minute it won't." _what?_ Then I felt something sharp in my back. No, not just my back. My neck, my arm, my leg, my head, my stomach, my hands and feet. I felt something wet run down my body. _Blood._ I was bleeding. A lot.

"Stop," I gasped when the pain became too much. He only pushed whatever he was using farther in. I wanted to scream, but found that I couldn't.

Then, I fainted.

(Percy's Pov.)

I was so excited. It was the beginning of summer, and I was heading to camp. My favorite place in the world. I had finished up school, and now it was time for fun.

I was walking down the street, heading to a less populated place to call the taxi with the Fates to drive me to camp.

I got to the abandoned streets, and I heard someone, or something, hiss, "Stop moving."

"Who are you," a small voice asked. it was a girl, and she sounded helpless.

"It doesn't matter."

"To me, it does."

"Not in a minute it won't."

_He's going to kill her,_ I thought. I had to do something. I had to help. I started running around, looking for them.

I found them in a clearing. The girl had fire-red hair, was small, and had the biggest green eyes, the same color as mine.

"Stop," the girl said. She looked like she was ready to scream, but couldn't. then she fainted.

I jumped out of my hiding spot, and yelled, "Hey." The man looked at me. "Leave her alone."

He sneered. "Son of Poseidon." He knew what I was. A demigod. _Monster, _I thought. Good. Than I can use Riptide.

I pulled out my pen, and uncapped it, turning it into a sword. I raised it, pausing before charging at him full speed. He let the girl drop to the ground, moving towards me.

I sliced at his middle, but he moved at the last second. He moved to hit my head with his clawed hand, but I used Riptide as my shield, ending up cutting his hand off.

He screamed in pain, holding his handless arm with his other hand.

I used this as an opportunity to strike again. I cut from his shoulder down to his hip on the other side of him. His screams stopped, and he fell to the ground as dust.

_Dumb monster,_ I thought. Then I remembered. _The girl._

I ran to her, and picked her up in my arms. She was cover in blood. I took an old shirt from my backpack, and started wrapping up her cuts, stopping them from bleeding anymore. Than I thought, _why would a monster go after a normal girl? Unless, she's not just a normal girl, but a demigod._

In that case, I needed to get her to camp. I picked her up, holding her in my arms. I called the Fates, and waited.

"Clary," a man yelled. Oh no. I needed to get her to camp, and I couldn't do that if her family was there to stop me. "Clary, were are you? Come on out."

The taxi pulled up, and I jumped in side, placing the girl's head on my lap.

"Give me the eye, Wasp," one of the ladies said.

"No, I'm driving," Wasp yelled.

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"The one who's driving gets the eye," I said. "Now I need to get to camp half-blood."

"On it."

The whole way there was bumpy, and a bit scary, but I didn't let go of the girl.

_Clary, _I thought. _That must be her name. _for some strange reason, I felt a need to protect her, and I know that sounds all cheesy and stuff, but it's the truth. I needed to protect her, no matter what.

(Clary's Pov.)

I woke up, and the lights blinded me. I rubbed them, making the pain fade.

"Oh, good. You're awake," a voice said, and I gave a little scream. I looked to my left and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes looking at me. Eyes like mine.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you back in that ally way. You lost a lot of blood. I'm Percy by the way."

"Clary," I mumbled. "And thank you. I appreciate you not letting me die."

He smiled at me, and said, "You're welcome… Clary."

I looked around, and I found myself lying in a bed in an infirmary. "Were am i?"

"You're at Camp Half Blood's infirmary. I took you to my camp."

I looked at him confused. "Why? Your camp I mean. Why not the hospital?"

He sighed. "You're not going to believe me."

I snorted. "Try me."

"You know the Greek myths, right? With the big three, and the monsters and stuff?"

I thought on this. "A little, yeah. But not that much."

He went on to tell me about Greek Mythology and how it was real, and still around today. After oodles and oodles of convincing, I finally excepted it. I mean how can I just dismiss it when I know believe in Demons.

"so what attacked me back there?" I asked.

"that's the thing. I don't know. I've never seen or heard of something like that."

"must have been a demon," I mumbled.

"what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing."

"come on. If you're afraid I won't believe you, just remember what I told you. It's quite hard to believe, don't you think."

I sighed at his logic. "Okay, okay. I said it must have been a demon. And no, I'm not some huge church dwelling person, but I do believe in demons. I mean, I didn't before, but then I met some people, got attacked by one, and it's a long story."

He smiled at me. "I have time."

I looked him over. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling like I have to be."

"Or what? My godly parent is going to come and get you?"

"No. well maybe, but that wasn't my first thought."

"On the topic of godly parents… who's mine?"

"I don't know Clary. You'll probably be claimed tonight at the camp fire."

"Hope it's my dad," I mumbled.

"Why's that? Let me guess- it has something to do with the story you were about to tell me?"

"yes."

"Well. Go on. Tell me."

I told him everything, up to the part were Jace left me behind and how the _thing_ got me, and he looked mildly shocked.

"wow" was all he said.

"tragic I know," I said.

"Not that. It's just… you're best friends a vampire?"

I laughed. "yes. Simon is a vampire. A sucky one at that."

"Sweet."

Than a thought dawned on me.

"Oh my god! Luke!" I screamed.

(Percy's pov.)

This girl was cool. That's all I've got to say. Brave, smart, quick on her feet. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the daughter of Athena.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I asked about her friend Simon. she laughed, but then yelled, "Oh my god! Luke!"

"The Werewolf guy," I asked.

She nodded. "How long have I been here," she asked.

"About a day."

"oh no. he's probably freaking out." She dug in her pockets. "I need to call him."

"I don't know Clary. Demigods shouldn't use cell phones. There like tracking devises for monsters."

"But I need to tell him I'm okay. He's probably thinking I went to Idris and is going there to look for me. And he can't. it's illegal."

"Okay, okay," I waved my hands in surrender. "Because we're safe inside camp, you can call him."

She walked away, pressing some numbers and putting the phone to her ear.

"Luke? Yes Luke I'm fine. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to run off, I just needed some space and then I got lost, and my phone didn't work and I had to walk and I found some people who took me somewhere were my phone would work and…" she smiled sadly. "No. I'm not in Idris. You were probably going to go there and look for me, weren't you? Knew it. Look Luke… I don't know how to say this, but I need to stay where I am for a while. Please stop yelling. I need a break. Please. I knew you would understand. Take care of mom, and… you did what?" she screeched.

"Clary," I asked, jogging over.

"You didn't."

"what happened?"

"Well… I don't know what to say. Just make sure he doesn't come after me okay. I don't want to see him. Okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"Clary what happened?"

"Luke called Jace and told him I was missing. he's on his way home."

(Jace's Pov.)

No. no this couldn't be happening. Clary couldn't have gone missing. Not the same day that I left. No this was just some nightmare and I was going to wake up, and everything was going to be fine.

But it wasn't a dream. No, it was real. I'd even punched a hole in the picture window to make sure, and got yelled at Isabelle and Alec for it. When I told them what happened they started to freak out.

"Where do you think she went," Izzy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find her," I said.

"You're just going to leave," Alec said.

"She's my sister Alec. I need to find her."

He nodded. "I'm just thinking that she probably doesn't want to be found by you."

I glared at him. "And why would that be?"

"You did lie to her, and leave without her, probably resulting in her leaving."

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!" I yelled.

"I'm saying it's _kind-of_ your fault."

I sighed. "I know. I know. I'm just…"

"worried?" Izzy said.

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?" Alec asked.

"I'm going to find her."

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is NOT a Clary-Percy fic! Take note of this and try and guess who Clary's sibling is before you read because you'll find out in this chapter who it is.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

After I was dressed in a new pair of clean cloths, a pair of jeans and a camp-half blood t-shirt, Percy took me to Chiron, the camp director.

On the way there everyone was staring at me. I squirmed uncomfortably. There were boys playing basketball, and girls painting each other's nails. I walked quicker and closer to Percy. He looked down at me, and said, "Don't like the attention do you?"

I shook my head.

"They'll stop staring at you after a while. You're new so their curios. That and they must think it weird that I'm walking with you."

"why?"

"Because my girlfriend Annabeth would kill you if she thought that you and I had feelings towards each other."

I looked at him shocked. "Nice girlfriend you got there."

"Yeah, she's very nice," a voice said behind me. I turned to face a girl with blond hair and gray eyes. She was beautiful, not in the way Isabelle was, all girly and stuff, but a strong, hard petty. A girl who knew what she was doing.

"Annabeth," Percy started, but she put her hand up.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Clary. And I'm just going to start right off the bat by saying that I'm not at all interested in your boyfriend. I just broke up with my boyfriend and am not looking for another anytime soon."

She looked at me, shocked. "Well, okay then," she said. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." She stuck out her hand to me.

I took it and shook. "Percy was just taking me to Chiron."

"Well I'll walk you there." I smiled at her. It didn't matter what I said, she didn't want to leave me alone with her boyfriend. I couldn't blame her.

"So, how long have you guys been at camp?" I asked.

"I've been here for around five years," Percy said.

"I've been here since I was nine," Annabeth said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ran away from home and met some other demigods and they brought me to camp."

"What do you do at camp?" I asked.

"Train mostly," Percy said.

By then we had reached a big white house and there were two men, on a chair and another in a wheel chair, playing cards.

"Hey Chiron," Percy said. "Our guest here woke up."

The man in the wheel chair looked up and smiled at me. "Hello. My name is Chiron, Camp Director. And you are?"

"Clary," I said. "Clary Fray."

"Clary. Sort for Clarissa?"

"Yes sir. But I liked to be called Clary."

"Then Clary you shall be called. This is Mr. D." he motioned to the man sitting in the chair.

The man grunted, not paying much attention. he muttered something under his breath.

"I trust Mr. Jackson told you?"

"Yes," I said. "And it's really kind of hard to believe."

"I can't blame you for that. It's very unusual. But it's true." He started getting up, and my first thought was OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO FALL AND BREAK HIS NECK!

I stepped forward to stop him from falling, but Percy and Annabeth held me back. His blanket fell off his lap and horse legs were in its place.

"Oh my god," I said. He pulled himself all the way out of the chair and he was half horse!

"Shall we go inside so I can learn more about you?" he said.

I nodded numbly and followed.

He folded his legs under him and I sat with Percy and Annabeth on the coach.

"so tell me about your life, Clary. Who's your father and mother? Do you have any siblings? What are your friends like? Any talents?"

"Well," I started. "I've only ever lived in New York; I have my mom, who is currently in the hospital in a coma, and Luke, who's like a father to me, but isn't. the man who claims to be my father is evil and has killed many people and is trying to do it again. I have a brother, who I didn't know about until a few weeks ago. My friend Simon and me are very close and he's gone through all the ups and downs in my live and paid the price for it to. I love to draw and have been told that I'm very good at it."

Chiron looked a bit shocked, and so did Annabeth. Chiron shook off his shock and handed me a pen and a sheet of paper. "Mind drawing something for us?"

I started drawing, letting my mind take over my actions. When I felt I was done, I looked down a picture of the Institute, with Isabelle and Alec in front. Jace wasn't there, and I didn't know why I left him out.

I gave the picture to Chiron, and he studied it. "Who are these people in the front?"

"Those are my brother's adopted siblings."

"Where's your brother?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. When I draw I don't really know what I'm drawing until after I'm done. It's kind of stupid."

He shook his head. "No. it's a gift."

Percy already knew everything about me, with all the demons and shadow hunters and he felt a need to tell them.

Annabeth looked at me with awe and, again, shock. Chiron on the other hand was just surprised.

"You are a shadow hunter?" he asked.

"Yes. But I didn't know about it until two weeks ago."

"I can't believe it," he said. "It came true."

I looked at him confused. "what?"

"A prophecy. The prophecy of the child who is half god half angle. A shadow hunter and a demigod."

"What's so surprising," Percy asked.

"Because shadow hunters believe in God, and angles. The gods don't like that. And now they had a child together. I never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

><p>It was after super and the campfire was starting. I sat next to Percy and he rubbed my back as people stared.<p>

"Lots of people think you're the daughter of the fire god," he said. "It's because of your hair." He pointed to my head. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Chiron said some things, and I didn't pay attention, but then he said, "I know how you all noticed that we have a new camper." He motioned me to come up. I looked at Percy, and headed up.

I stood in front of everyone, and looked for familiar faces. I saw Annabeth smiling at me, and Percy too. Everyone was looking at me, and I shifted from foot to foot.

"This is Clary Fray," Chiron said. "Her goddly parent is still unknown, but…"

He stopped midsentence.

I stared at him, and I could feel something above my head. I looked up, and something was above my head.

Everyone started to bow.

"Clary Fray. Daughter of Poseidon." _sister of Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>Say what? I know confusing, but I have this Greek mythology book and there is some fact to it. Check out my profile. I'd love it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated lastly, but I had a friend over and then I had to work, and when I got back I was so tiered it wasn't even funny. So here is the next chapter. Thanks guys. Oh and just to let you know I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Clary's Pov.)<strong>

I looked at Percy, and he looked at me. I know everyone else was looking at us and talking, shocked, but I really didn't notice. All I saw was Percy standing there, mouth open, eyes, like mine, staring at me. What was going through his head? What did he think of all of this? About being my brother?

Finally Percy smiled, and laughed a little. I moved away from the front of the campfire, and to Percy. He was still smiling.

"Well," he said. "Your godly parent was your dad, just like you wanted."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know, kind of strange. You'll get used to it." He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and started rocking back and forth on his heels, like Simon would do sometimes. "I guess I'll show you to my- our- cabin now."

"but the campfire—"

"It'll be over in about a minute. And Chiron will understand."

We started moving out, and a lot of people whispered to each other, and patted my back on the way out saying stuff like, "Congrats, you're Percy's sister," and "Never thought I'd see the day when there would be to children of Poseidon. I bet she's kick a** too".

It was weird, having this many people look at me and talk about _me_. It was odd. I kind of liked it, but not a whole bunch.

We got to the cabin, and it was beside the lake. We got inside and it was beautiful. Wood floors, open space, and comfortable looking beds.

I walked over to one of them and flopped down.

"It's going to take some time to get used to someone else being here," Percy said. "I've been in this cabin alone for a while now. I used to have Tyson, but he works for our Dad now. He's a Cyclops."

A Cyclops? "Tell us about our dad. Is he nice?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Don't really know. The gods aren't allowed to help us. We're on our own." I thought about what Jace said, that it doesn't matter if there is a god or not. Were on our own. I mentioned this to Percy. "That's not how it is. They'll help with little thing, stuff that could save our lives, but not big things."

I heard what sounded like hooves hitting the wood boards outside our cabin, and at first I thought it was Chiron, but it was to light to be him.

A boy came in, and he had curly brown hair, and an orange camp Half-blood t-shirt, but that's were the normal stuff ends.

"Wow," I said. "Are you like half goat?"

He smiled. "Hey, she got it right. Looks like she's the bright one of the family." Percy scoffed, but said nothing. The boy held out his hand. "I'm Grover. Percy's friend. I'm a satyr. Half goat, half man. Percy thought I was half donkey."

"Sorry man, but you looked like one at the moment," Percy said.

Annabeth ran in, out of breath. She looked at me and smiled. "So, Percy's got a sister. I bet you're smarter than him."

I laughed. "I guess everyone thinks Percy's not that smart?"

"Oh, he is. Just not all the time."

"Hey," Percy yelled, and Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what to say," I said. "Or feel for that matter. Is it a good or bad thing I'm a demigod? And What about my dad? How should I feel toward him?"

They all shrugged. "I know it's hard," Annabeth said. "But you'll get through it. For now, let's just get to know you better. I know Percy knows a lot about you, but we don't."

We spent the next two hours laughing at each other's stories, falling back laughing. I learned of the demigod world and how it works just by listening to how Percy would break the rules. Annabeth had ran and got me some cloths, and they helped me get settled in. we moved thing here and there, and they said it was okay because it was only me and Percy.

Grover and Annabeth had to leave, saying it was time to go to bed, and Percy helped me finish settling in.

"You're friends are hilarious," I said, pushing the trunk to the wall.

He smiled. "Yeah, there my best friends." He paused for a moment. "So you're brother, Jace- do you need to call him or something? Tell him you're alright?"

I thought on this for a moment, and said, "Yeah, I probably should. I don't want him freaking out."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and turned it on. Twenty missed messages.

"Crap," I muttered.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Jace hasn't stopped calling me for the last hour. My missed calls box is full."

I stepped away and started listening:

_Clary pick up! Call me_

_Clary where are you. I'm coming to pick you up. Call me_

_Where ever you are I'm going to find you. Call me_

_I'm sorry for leaving you behind Clary, but that's no reason to run away. Call me_

_Did you run away? Are you in trouble? Call me_

_Clary, I'm sorry. Call me._

_Please pick up. I need to talk to you. Please don't be mad at me. Call as soon as you can._

_If you don't pick up soon, I'll came after you._

Most of them were the same, but the last one was what got me.

_Clary I just talked to Luke. I don't believe that you're okay. I'm going to have Magnus track you okay. If you're in trouble, hang in tight okay?_

I replayed the last message for Percy.

"He can't come here," he said. "He won't get in."

"I know, and he won't stop until he finds me." I sighed. "He's so…"

"Worried about you," Percy finished. "He cares about you."

I sighed again. "I know, I know." I walked a bit away, and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Clary!" he asked. "Clary is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Jace, It's me," I said. "I'm fine."

"I've been calling for the last hour."

"I know. You filled up my message box."

"Where are you," he asked, ignoring my comment.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," he growled.

"Jace, I'm safe, okay. Don't worry."

"I _am_ worried. How can I not be worried? You just disappeared."

"I got lost," I lied.

"I don't believe you."

"and were have I heard that before?" I replied, bitterly.

He was silent. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "Please come back."

I sighed. "I can't. I need to figure some stuff out. Things are a bit… hectic as it is."

"This isn't because of me is it?"

It was my turn to be silent. Ether I told the truth, or I stick to the cover.

"Clary," Jace said.

"Yes," I lied.

"What?"

"Yes it's because of you. I need some time away from everything. Just… stop calling. I'll be back at the end of summer."

He didn't say anything, and after a while I thought he had hung up. I was about to hang up myself when he said, "Okay."

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see. I hung up, and fell to my bed, putting my face in my hands. Percy came over and put an arm around my shoulder. Like a real brother.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I was in the hall of the Institute when I heard Clary hang up. Alec and Isabelle were staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"She's fine," I chocked out.

"What she say," Isabelle asked.

I shook my head. "I need to go." I stumbled away. Isabelle was calling my name, but Alec stopped her.

I _was_ the reason she left. I had pushed her away, had left her, and she left and wasn't coming back until the end of summer.

I opened my door and fell to the bed. I almost didn't make it. She wasn't just throwing a temper tantrum. She was mad. I had kind of ruined her life, and leaving when she might have actually got some answers to who she was, I left her.

I told myself that the reason I left her behind because she would be safe, but now I knew the real reason. It was because I couldn't stand being by the someone I couldn't have. Someone I loved.

**what did you think? not my best work? any helpful edvice? like don't try to update when you're watching TV and hanging with friends?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So how do you think it's going? Does anyone read these things? Not like I really care unless I have something important to say. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

It had been over two months and I spent almost all my time with ether Percy, Annabeth, Grover, or all three. We had all grown close over the summer. I was very popular at camp and everyone knew my name, even though I might not know theirs.

Being that it was the end of the summer and all, everyone was packing up to go home to their families. Over the summer I had learned that Percy and me lived in the same city (**I don't care if they don't**) and we would be taking a taxi home together. I didn't know why Percy was so scared of it.

"I'm not afrad of the taxi itself," he said when I asked him. "I'm scared of the drivers."

"What's wrong with the drivers?" I asked.

"All three of them only have one eye."

"You mean like the Fates?"

He smirked. "Yep. And you want to know why? Because they are the Fates." I stared at him, and he added, "And the worst drivers ever."

"Then why are we going with them?"

"Because…" He thought for a moment. "I don't know why. I guess just because they're part of Greek mythology. I don't know."

"because your're stupid," i muddered.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>I called Simon and Luke, telling them I'd be on my way home soon, and they were more than thrilled. I almost had to scream to be heard over Simons questions, which he had decided to yell.<p>

Percy tapped his watch. "Well," he said. "Let's go get our bags. Don't want to be late, or mom will think I got eaten by a monster or something."

"I wish I could meet your mom," I said.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, you can meet my mom."

"When?"

He stopped and thought. "How about tonight? We live close enough. Luke wouldn't mind would he?"

"I don't think so." I paused myself. "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any rules saying we can't tell our parents what we are?"

He looked at me. "No. Why?"

I looked him in the eye. "Because I want to tell Luke."

He stared at me. "How do you think he'll take it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's been the secret keeper all these years. I've never really been able to keep a secret from him. That's the main reason why I'm tell him I'm a demigod. I don't want him to all of a sudden find out, and have him thinking he can't trust me."

"But he kept secrets from you. Isn't that a reason to keep some from him?"

"he was trying to protect me. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him."

Percy put an arm around my shoulders. "don't worry. Me and my mom will help you. How about dinner. We'll go to your house and break the news."

I smiled, gratefully, up at him. "Thanks Percy. You're the best big brother a girl can have."

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I was sitting in my room, trying not to mop. It had been two months, but I was still upset that Clary asked me not to call her. Not even demon hunting cheered me up. I felt hollow without seeing her, and knowing that she was probably mad at me made it even worse.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

"Hello," I said.

"It's Simon. is this Jace's phone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think would be answering my phone, Blood sucker?"

"I'm so happy right now, not even _that_ can upset me."

I remained quite.

"You're not going to ask are you?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

"Well then I guess you don't want to know that Clary's coming home today, so I'll just be hanging up now."

I sat up strait. "WHEN!" I practically screamed.

"Tonight, around five-ish. She might be a bit late."

"I'll be there," I said, then hung up. It was around one in the afternoon, so I'd have to wait four hours for her to get here. They were going to be the worst four hours of my life.

I paced the Institute, thinking about how I was going to apologize.

"What are you doing," Isabelle asked.

"Thinking," I replied.

"About?"

"Clary."

"when aren't you," she mumbled. "Look we don't know when she's getting back."

"Oh yes we do."

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed her shoulders, shaking excitedly. "Clary's going to be home around 5."

"She is?"

"SHE IS!"

"that's great."

"it's better than great. It's fabulous."

She gave me a sad smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

I knew what that meant. In Isabelle, it meant 'you're in love with your sister, and I know it'.

* * *

><p>I didn't let Isabelle's attitude get me down. I had arrived at Luke's around 4:30, stationed at the window, watching for her to get home.<p>

Luke laughed from the kitchen. "She'll get here when she gets here Jace. You don't need to stay at the window all night." I liked Luke. I liked how he suspected I had feelings for Clary, but didn't show me he knew.

"Not all night," I said. "Just till Clary gets here."

"All right, all right," he waved his hands in surrender.

I heard a car pull up, and I looked. A taxi was at the curb of the sidewalk (really bad driver might I add) and a red haired girl stepped out.

I nearly bursted out in joyous laughter. Although Clary looked different, with her green cargo pants that were puffy at the bottoms, her tight, bright orange t-shirt that said camp-half blood on it, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail (were those muscles I see?), she was still the same Clary.

I ran to the door, and was about to open it when I saw a boy get out of the other side. He walked around the car, to Clary, and gave her a tight hug, which she returned. He looked even nerdyer then Simon, so very nerdy. He pulled back and said something to her with made her laugh.

He helped her get her bags out of the back, and gave her another hug, lifting her off her feet. I ran into the kitchen, going for the back door.

"Were are you going Jace?" Luke asked. "I thought I heard Clary pull up."

"I have to go," I said simply, and left. Whoever that boy was, he was hugging my sister, and I didn't like him.

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

We pulled up to Clary's house, or Luke's I guess, and Clary said, "Well, this is my stop."

"I'll help you get your things," I said.

"That would be great."

She got out, and I checked my pocket for riptide. Still there.

I got out and moved around the car. I pulled Clary into a big hug.

"Deciding to leave me without helping me with my bags I see," she said.

"No. just wanted to give you a hug. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to see you tonight though."

"It'll be the worst hour of my life," I said dramatically.

She laughed. I thought I saw something moving by the door. Something gold.

We moved to get her bags, and when they were out, I gave her another hug.

"See you later alligator," I said.

"In a while crocodile."

I got back into the taxi, and we pulled away from Clary's house. I watched her go up the steps, and disappear. i didn't know it at the time, but that flash of gold was going to cause many problomes.

* * *

><p><strong>Need to know what you think. Would have made it longer, but I have to go to bed.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'll try to make this one longer, but I have a volleyball game, so no being mad if it's short**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

I ran up the steps of my house (Luke's house I guess) and swung open the door. Luke had a confused look on his face, but when he saw me it became happy.

"Clary!" he yelled. He ran over to me and swung me around in his arms. He put me down and asked, "How was camp?"

"Wonderful," I replied. "I'm so going back next year. It was so cool. I met a bunch, and one of them actually lives not too far away from here."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Percy Jackson. He's super cool, and pretty awesome."

"Good to hear you made a normal friend." _Sure. Normal. _"I think it would be good to have a normal friend again. It'll help you detach yourself from the shadow hunter world. Keep you sane."

"Yeah, having a normal person would totally keep me sane." I rolled my eyes. "I don't think anyone could keep me sane, even if they tried."

He smiled at me, bringing me in for another hug.

"I was actually wondering if he and his mother could come over for dinner tonight." I gave him my sweetest look.

"Can't stand to be alone with me, huh? Or can't stand to be away from your friend?"

"Last one," I said quickly. "He's really nice Luke. I think you'd like him. He's really a good guy."

He laughed. "Well okay. Call him and tell him it's okay. I'd love to meet him." He started walking away. "Will I be hearing wedding bells in the future?"

I almost threw up at that.

* * *

><p>And hour later Percy and his mother were at the door. I ran to get it before Luke. I wanted to meet Percy's mother in privet.<p>

I pulled open the door, and a saw a woman, much like Percy, at the door.

"Hey little sis," Percy whispered.

"Sup Percy," I smiled, and hugged him. He pulled away and I faced his mother. I was younger then Percy by a few months, meaning that my mom and me and Percy's dad did _it_ after he did _it_ with Miss. Jackson.

I guess I was a bit scared. Would she be angry that he had another child with a different woman?

But she just smiled and said, "You must be Clary. Percy hasn't stopped talking about you since he got home."

I blushed. "Well. I guess I am pretty memorable." I stuck my hand out to her. "Clary Fray."

"Miss. Jackson **(A/N. don't know her real name!)**. it's so nice to meet you." I smiled. "Percy tells me you want to tell your step father, Luke?"

"He's not my step father, but he's like a dad to me so… and yeah, I want to tell him. I don't want to keep secrets from him. I'd hate for him to find out at a bad timing."

She nodded. "That's smart. I'll help. It won't be easy to convince him, but in the end it will work out."

I showed them to the kitchen were Luke was trying, unsuccessfully might I add, to cook dinner.

He looked up and smiled. "You must be Percy and his mother. I'm Luke."

"Miss. Jackson," Percy's mom said, sticking out her hand. They shook.

"And you must be Percy."

"Yes I am," Percy said.

Miss. Jackson looking into the kitchen. "Do you need help cooking dinner?"

Luke hung his head. "Please."

Miss. Jackson laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a great cook."

* * *

><p>After dinner (which was great) me and Percy did the dishes. We had a little fun, playing with the water, making it fly over at each other when Luke wasn't looking. When we were done, Miss. Jackson called us over, and I knew what was next. It was time to tell Luke.<p>

We had had our nice, peaceful dinner, but know it was time to get down to business.

"Luke," Miss. Jackson said. "There's something Clary needs to tell you."

Luke looked at me. "What is it?"

"Well…" I tried to say, but didn't know how to start.

"What's wrong," he asked, worried. I could almost hear the thoughts going through his head. _She's not pregnant is she?_

"Nothing," I said. "It's just… at camp I found something out about myself."

"What is it?"

"Did you know Clary's father," Miss. Jackson asked.

"Yes. He was a friend of mine, until… some things came up."

"I don't think you did."

He gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know about the Greek Myths?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She when on to tell him about the Greeks and how they were still with us. How the Demigods were still in the world today. How I was a demigod.

"That's not possible," Luke insisted. "I knew her father, and I know her mother. She would never cheat on him, no matter how bad he was."

"She may not have known," Miss. Jackson said.

"What are you taking about?"

"the gods can be very tricky, and can make themselves look different. She could have been tricked. They have the power."

Luke shook his head. "I don't believe in gods. I have only one god."

"I didn't believe it ether until I met Percy's father."

"I just don't believe you. Clary, how can you believe her?"

I looked down, almost ashamed.

"Because she knows it's true," Miss Jackson said, leaning over the table. "I don't expect you to believe me. But Luke, I know what you are, and Clary didn't tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're a werewolf. Alfa of the New York pack. I learned about the shadow hunter world when I learned about the Greek world."

"Prove it to me," Luke growled. "Prove that the gods are real."

I looked up at my water glass, then at Percy. I willed my powers to lift the water out of the glass and go in front of Luke's face, spelling out the words _its real Luke. The gods are real. –Clary_

He looked at the words in shock, then to me.

"Are you doing that," he asked.

I nodded. "I am."

He waved a hand through the water, and it started to split. I pulled the water back into my glass were it remained still.

He shook his head. "You wanted us to prove it to you," Miss Jackson said, smiling weakly. "Is that enough to convince you?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Who's your father?"

"Poseidon," I said.

He looked at Percy. "And yours?"

Percy smiled at me. "Poseidon."

Luke stared at us. "Does that mean..?"

"Yep," I said. "Me and Percy are half siblings."

"Wow," was all he could mutter out. "Two brothers in one month."

I gave a shaky laugh. "Well this one doesn't have an ego the size of Texas."

"Percy, Clary, how about I explain everything to Luke. Go do something else for now," miss. Jackson said, ordering us out.

* * *

><p>We ended up watching TV, but nothing good was on.<p>

"I'm gone all summer, and now I can't even watch a good show with action and adventure," Percy said.

"And romance," I added and he gave me a funny look. "Every movie has romance in it."

He nodded. "It's kind of stupid."

There was a knock at the door, and before I could get up to get it, it was open, and someone came running at me at an inhumanly possible speed. It's arms went around my waist, and it spun me around saying, "YOUR BACK YOUR BACK YOUR BACK!"

"Simon," I said. He let me down, smiling like a kid on Christmas eve. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

He started to say something when he noticed Percy behind me. I turned, and grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him forward. "Simon this is Percy Jackson. I met him at camp. He doesn't live that far away, so I had him over for dinner. Percy, this is my best friend Simon Lewis."

Percy smiled. "Hey. Clary's told me about you. Actually she won't shut up about you."

Simon blushed. "Well…"

Luke came stumbling out of the kitchen. "Hello Simon," he said. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Oh, Eric had a surprise rehearsal, and my phone died, so I couldn't call."

"That's okay." Luke looked at me, then back to Simon. "I know you just got here, but I need to talk to Clary and Percy. Alone."

Simon looked at me. "She's not pregnant is she?"

I started to laugh, and Percy did too. Luke grinned, but didn't laugh.

"No. I just need to talk to them."

Simon looked hurt, but went anyway. I was kind of glad.

"Are you going to tell him," Luke asked me.

"No. he's life is already been turned upside down. I'm not going to make life harder for him," I said.

"Clary, what happened to him wasn't your fault. You didn't want to keep a secret from him, so you didn't."

I shook my head. "I'm not taking chances this time."

He nodded, then turned to Percy. "What school are you going to?"

"South high."

"Cool," I said. "Me too."

"Maybe you can help him not to blow up the school," Miss. Jackson said, coming into the living room.

"That happened once," Percy said. "It's not going to happen again."

* * *

><p>Percy and his mom left a couple minutes later. Percy said he would come over tomorrow so we could hang out.<p>

When the door closed, I looked at Luke. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. I sighed and walked over to him. I sat down next to him, and neither of us spoke.

"I didn't want to keep any secrets from you," I said, breaking the silence.

"And I'm grateful that you didn't," he said, lifting up his head. "It's just a lot to take in. I didn't expect this."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Clary," Luke said, wiping it away with his thumb. "It's going to be alright. I'll get used to it. Promise."

I leaned up against it. "I'm going to hold that against you, you know that?"

He laughed. "I bet you would." We sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes when he asked, "You know I need some help in the book store. If you feel up to it you could work there. You could even ask Percy if you want."

I looked up at him. "Would I get paid," I asked as a joke.

"Yes," he answered.

I laid my head back down. "Yeah, I could do that."

I fell asleep leaning against Luke. In the morning, I woke up in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! Should have known her name was Sally. Thank you Blali for telling me that. Love the long comments. They make my day. Short ones do too. Here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

The next day Percy came over, and agreed to work in the book shop with me. Luke was out with the Pack, braking up a fight, so me and Percy were all alone. It didn't really matter because not many people came in on Sunday mornings.

We had list of thing we needed to do, and we wanted to get them done so we could hang out. Percy, being dyslexic and all, would have to come up to me and ask for a translation. I don't know if it's because I'm part shadow hunter or whatever, but I'm not dyslexic like him.

"FORTY YEARS ON AN ICE BURG," Percy sang in Greek. "BUMPING ALONG IN THE BREAZE! NOTHING TO WEAR BUT PUGAMAS! NOTHING TO DO BUT SLIDE! I THINK IT'S GETTING COLD OUT! THE WIND IS BEGINGING TO BITE! I WANT TO GO OUT! AND HUG TWO POLOR BEARS TONIGHT!"

Percy dropped one of the books he was holding, and ran over and hugged me. He looked around, finding no one else to hug, so he hugged himself.

I laughed. "really Percy?"

"Yes really. I love that song and you know it. It was the first song I sang at camp," he said, still hugging himself.

We sang a few more songs together, and continued putting books away. We were low on this one book, so I went in the back to grab a box full of them. I walked back into the brightly light back room, looking though all the boxes.

I ran a hand through my slightly frizzier, longer hair. You  
>couldn't get a haircut at camp. The only way to cut your hair was to use a knife, and I didn't trust myself with one.<p>

"forty years on a ice burg," I hummed. "bumping along in the breeze. Nothing to wear but pajamas-"

I found the box on a high shelf, and started pulling it out. It was a heavy box, and it started falling to the ground, but two tan, scared, perfect hands caught it.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I figured I had been over reacting the night before. I mean, she probably had to share a taxi and the guy was just kind enough to grab her bags. Who knows. Maybe he's gay.

I decided to go see her, get things striated out. If she was angry at me, I would fix it. If she was uncomfortable around me, I would fix it. I was going to fix what was happening to me and Clary one way or another.

I took the subway over, and ran to the book store, were she would most likely be. It didn't look odd, me running, because I had glimmered myself before leaving. I let myself in though the back door, and walked into the back rooms.

There was a guy singing something in the main area (why would he hug a polar bear?), but dismissed him as a costumer.

I spotted Clary in a sea of boxes, and almost stood there staring for an hour. Her hair was slightly longer, and fizzier than usual, but it only wanted to make him run his fingers through it more than ever.

I shook my head. _She's your sister, remember_, I reminded myself. _And she only want you to be her brother._

I took a breath, and watched as she tried to pull a box off a higher shelf. It started to fall, but I ran over there and grabbed  
>it before it could. Clary stared at my hands in shock, then up at me. I had seen her from a distance, but this was up close. Her facial feathers had become more sharp and she had a twinkle in her eyes.<p>

I handed her the box and said, "Hey, Clary. How was camp?"

She shook her head, still in shock, but finally said, "Good. It was a lot of fun. Uh, how was your summer?"

I shrugged. "Normal." It hadn't felt normal, but I knew it was. "Lots of Demon hunting at the institute."

"How was Idris?"

I flinched. "I didn't go back."

She looked worried. "Why not?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to be here in case something happened."

She sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"You went missing the day I left," I said angrily.

She was about to replay when someone said, "Hey, Clary? You okay back here? You sure do take a while to grab a box."

A boy, the one that was singing, came in, and I admittedly remembered him. The boy for the taxi.

I grinned my teeth. What was he doing here? What was he doing helping my sister in her step father's book store? What right did he have? He looked at me and then back at Clary.

"Who's this, Clare," he asked. _he even has a nickname for her. Man I want to kill him._

"Um, Jace, this is Percy. I met him at camp. Percy, this is my brother. Jace."

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

So this is my brotherly computation. Clary hadn't talked much about Jace, and I didn't push. I smiled and extended my hand. "Nice to meet you," I said.

He looked down at my hand than at me. "You too," he said, not shacking my hand.

I looked between the two. "You look nothing alike," I said. "Not even the same eyes, hair, or cheek bones." I poked Clary's cheek and pulling a lock of her hair. She giggled, slapping my hand away. Jace looked about ready to burst.

I figured they were having a discussion, and decided it would be best if I left. "Um, I'll be leaving, but Clary, can you help me here?" I held out a book.

She looked it over. "the comet's curse," she said. "By Dom Testa **(A/N real book. Check it out some time)**." She handed it back.

"you can't read or something," Jace said.

"Dyslexia," I explained. "It's a real pain in the butt."

"and he doesn't swear ether."

"I don't like to swear," I said, growing a bit angry.

"Why? Does your mom ground you or something?" I can see why Clary never talks about him.

"Jace," Clary snapped. He looked at her.

"I just don't see the point in swearing," I said. "And if you deflated that ego of yours a bit, you might see that."

I turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

That little rat's going to get it.

I looked over at a giggling Clary. "What are you laughing at," I asked.

"Nothing."

I growled. "You're taking his side?"

She looked at me. "I didn't know I had to take a side."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go. I have stuff to do."

I walked out the door, and all the way home.

So much for fixing everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say that the song, 40 years on an ice burg, that was a song I sang at Girl Scout camp. Just wanted to point that out. And for all you people out there that like Percy- Jace- Clary moments, I just want to let you know, there are going to be a lot of those.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

The school year went by faster than I thought. With Percy going to the same school as me (Which he didn't blow up by the way), it went by like that *insert finger snap here*. Because Percy was Dyslexic, I offered to read all his stuff to him so that he didn't feel like an idiot. Luckily, we had all the same classes together.

Percy would come over after school, and we'd do our homework together. After that we would work in the book store for a bit, then just hang out. It was peaceful. My new normal.

Of course Jace didn't like the thought of it. Whenever he came over, and saw Percy, he'd glare at him, scowl, and go to "talk" to Luke. He wouldn't stay around Percy and me. His anger towards Percy only grew, no matter what I said.

The year had come and gone. We were one year older, and anxious to get back to camp. We quickly helped each other pack, stuffing our duffels with jeans, books, t-shirts, shoes, mad libs, toiletries, and our weapons.

"Clary," Luke called from the living room. "Clary come here."

I got up from the couch were I was getting my fill of TV before a whole summer without it. I walked into his office, were he was looking at some papers.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Kido, you ready?"

I nodded. "Yep. Percy helped me pack."

He sighed. "I'm glad you told me the truth when you got back. I- I really am. You have no idea. I just want you to be careful, Clary. I you go on a- quest, take- would you—"

"Luke," I put a hand on his arm. "Slow down."

He breathed in heavily. "Okay. What I'm meaning to say is that I trust Percy to take care of you. I know that he would do anything for you, so if you go on a quest, could you ask him to go with you? I'd feel much better if you did."

I looked at him. "Of course. I'd take Percy with me any day, you know that. You don't have to worry. Percy is a great guy isn't he?"

He smiled a bit. "I'm guessing Jace can't say the same. Boy always come to talk to me when you two are together. I haven't heard that boy very much, and now it's all the time. Did you know he likes guacamole with his Doritos?"

I scrunched my nose. "Really?"

"Really."

I sighed. "I don't know why he doesn't like him. He never did anything to him. He just—doesn't."

Luke had a look I couldn't quite decipher. What was he thinking?

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

As I drove the knife into the demon's heart, all I could think was _why couldn't this be Percy?_

_Because Clary would kill you if it was._

I told the other part of my brain to shut up.

_No_, It said.

I sighed. No use fighting with myself. Clary was leaving again soon, and I was upset. I had barely seen her, and now she was going to be gone for two more months. With Percy.

The thought of the two of them together made my skin crawl. How could she stand him. He was just so… strange.

_Now that's just not fair._

_Shut up voice or I'll shut you up myself_

_And how are you going to do that?_

_I'll think of something._

I walked to Clary's house, praying that Percy wouldn't be there. Thank the angles he wasn't. I might just have killed him if he had been.

Clary was throwing something into her suit case when I entered her room. She looked like an angle. I shook my head of such thoughts. Don't fanaticize about something you can't have.

I coughed once, and she turned around.

"Hey, Jace," she said. "What're you doing here?"

"Well," I started. "I came to say goodbye to my sister. She'll be gone for two months, and I will miss her terribly so." Not a lie.

She slapped her hands to the sides of her legs. "Well…"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"What?"

"Goodbye?"

"Oh! Yeah. Goodbye Clary." I stood there awkwardly, then moved over to her, squeezing her into a hug.

She was taken by surprise, but that didn't stop her from hugging me back. We stood there for a long while, and I was enjoying every second of it.

Then the door swung open, and there he was. Can you guess? Percy Jackson.

Sensing we were in the middle of something he said, "I'll just come back later." _Why was he letting me have this moment with Clary?_

Clary shook her head. "No, it's okay. We have to go anyway. We were just saying goodbye."

_Just goodbye?_

He nodded, then left, me and Clary behind him. Out in the living room Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Alec, and Magnus were gathered together, talking.

"Hey, girl," Izzy said. "Heading off?"

"soon," Clary replied.

"We're going to miss you, shorty," Maia said.

"A lot, actually," Simon cut in. I didn't hate him as much as I used to.

"I think you should formally introduce us to your friend, darling," Magnus said, pointing to Percy.

"Oh, everyone, this is Percy. Percy that Isabelle, Maia, you already met Simon, Alec, and Magnus."

Percy tipped an imaginary hat. "Nice to meet you all."

Everyone smiled kindly at Percy. Idiots.

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

We left soon, and next thing we know, we're at camp. We raced to our cabin, passing all the kids who shouted hi's at us.

Annabeth and Grover came over, and we exchanged stories with each other. I missed this, and I know Clary did too. Siting with Annabeth and Grover was just like old times, and we didn't have to hide who we were from them.

A week had passed, and we were having a blast. Nothing had changed, and I was glad. we sat on the beach with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico **(A/N. we are just going to pretend they already met)**, and Rachel (the oracle). It was like any other day. Nice temp. friendly people (except Clarisse). But that was about to change.

Rachel all of a sudden went deathly still. Her eyes began to glow, and I knew she was going to tell of a prophecy.

"Two worlds," she began in a voice that wasn't her own. "Become one. Never should. War. Danger. Death. One child saves all." Then she passed out.

* * *

><p>A week later, me and Clary were sitting by our Cabin, talking, and sharpening our sword. Her sword looked like a necklace. All she had to do was pull on it, and it'd turn into a gold sward. It had a wooden disk that looked like a piece of drift wood, with the Greek letter P carved into it, for Poseidon.<p>

Chiron came up to us, and said, "Percy, Clary." He bowed.

"Chiron." We bowed back.

"I have a quest for you."

We looked at each other, then back at him. "What is it," Clary asked.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you it's a quest from Zeus, and I can give you a clue. Find the one who has done wrong. He cannot eat, and has stolen for the gods."

I was shocked. For many reasons. Zeus hates us. Mostly me, but still. "why us? Why not Thalia?"

"Because he wishes for you two to be the quest takers. Do you except?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I don't like to rhyme. I can't rhyme ether.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, R & R please. I'd love it. Can you guess what their quest is? I'll most likely be updating every other day so that I have time for school work. I'm not the best when it comes to school and I need to work on it.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

The first thing me and Percy did was find Annabeth and went to our cabins to pack. If you haven't already figured it out, me and Perc said yes to the quest. And we were leaving in less than an hour.

We were in our cabin and could only fill up a backpack of clothing and supplies. I was astatic. My first quest. And with my brother. I was keeping my promise with Luke. And I wanted him to know that. I wanted him to know I was safe.

I pulled out my phone and headed to the other side of the cabin. I dialed Luke's number, and waited. It rang three times before the phone was answered.

"Luke," I said.

"No." What?

"I'm sorry, I must have called the wrong number." I was about to hang up.

"You told me you couldn't use your cell phone Clary."

Then I realized that the voice was familiar. "Jace," I sighed.

"How are you, Clary?" he asked.

I sighed again, running a hand through my hair. "Um, okay I guess. Is Luke around?"

"Can't even talk to me for a minuet?"

"Um, well, okay. How has your life been?"

"Great. Quite amazing actually. Did you know that karaoke has been brought to us from the Japanese?"

Another sigh. "Yes. Yes I did know that Jace."

"You sound aspirated. Is that do to stress?"

Percy rounded the corner and used his hands to tell me we had to leave in twenty minutes, then turned back around. "Um, Jace," I said, hurriedly. "I need to tell Luke something. Can you put him on the phone?"

"Luke's out. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell him that I'm keeping my promise."

"What promise would that be?"

"Just tell him," I said, annoyed, and hung up. I felt kind of bad, hanging up like that, but I needed to go. He would get over it.

"Almost ready Clare?" Percy asked.

"Soon," I said. "Just give me a minuet." I opened my trunk, and shuffled through it. I grabbed my camera, placed it in my bag, and ran to meet up with Percy. In the end it didn't turn out to be my smartest decision.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I was at the book store, lounging around. No demons, no hot girls. No Clary. I was bored out of my mind. So I went to Luke's.

He was there. Him working, me looking. Luke had to go help someone, so when I heard his phone ring, I looked at the caller ID. Clary.

I quickly answered, and the first words I heard were, "Luke?"

I was momentarily confused. _Wait, _I thought. _this is Luke's phone. Of course she'd think it was him answering._ I couldn't think of what to say so I just said, "No."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Must have called the wrong number." She didn't recognize me?

I felt a bit betrayed. "You told me you couldn't use your phone, Clary."

She sighed. "Jace," she sighed. It was sad. It made me feel terrible. For what?

I didn't want to make her more upset with—whatever she was upset with, so I said, "How are you Clary?"

"Um, good, I guess." I could just imagine her running her hands though her hair. Oh how I wish I was in her spot. "Is Luke around?"

That stung. "Can't even talk to me for a minuet?"

"Um, well, okay then. How are you Jace?"

I thought about to saying I was bored, but stopped myself for whatever reason. "Great. Quite amazing actually. Did you know that karaoke has been brought to us from the Japanese?"

She sighed again. "yes. Yes I did know that Jace."

I decided to humor myself. "You sound aspirated. Is that do to stress?"

She paused for a moment. "Um, Jace," she said, quickly. "I need to tell Luke something. Can you put him on the phone?"

"Luke's out. Can I take a message?" I said, playing receptionist.

"Just tell him that I'm keeping my promise."

"What promise would that be?"

"Just tell him," she snapped, then hung up.

"Nice talking to you too," I whispered.

"Jace?" I turned around to face Luke. "What are you doing with my phone?"

I looked down at it. "Um, Clary called. Told me to pass on a message."

"And what would that be?"

"That she's keeping her promise."

He let out a breath that I didn't know he was holding. "good," he said shakily. "Good." That was all he said before walking out the door.

"what promise," I asked directing it at no one.

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

The first thing we did when we left was go to the library. Well, first we kind of stole a car, but then we went to the library. It wasn't a nice car. Kind of crappy actually. All dirty and gross… I'm getting of topic right now aren't I?

Anyway, we went to the library and must have spent five hours trying to sort out the true Greek mythology from the made up stuff. When we finally found some reliable books, we sat down at the wooden tables and started to read. Which was extremely difficult for me, being dyslexic and all.

"I know I've heard something like it before," Annabeth said, getting frustrated. "I just know."

I put a hand on her arm. "It okay. We'll figure it out."

I looked at Clary who was very quiet. "You okay?" I asked. She looked up, and shushed me. I scooted over to her. "What ya find?"

"When Chiron first told us the clue, the one about how the person we're looking for can't eat, my first thought was Mr. D. but that didn't really make sense. If Zeus wanted to talk to him, he would just go down and talk to him. Unless…"

"It's a territory he can't be in," I finished.

"Like one of the big three's territory," Annabeth said. "Maybe Hades."

"Not being able to eat would be a great punishment, a punishment worth being held in Tartarus."

"And that's when I found this." Clary scooted a book over to us. She pointed to the middle article. "The story of Tantalus. He stole ambrosia and nectar from the gods, and tried to feed human flesh to them too."

"It fits," Annabeth said. "I can understand why Zeus would be angry with him. But why now?"

Clary shrugged. "You never know with these guys."

"So," I said, clapping my hands together. "Next stop—the underworld."

Clary grabbed something from her bag, and Annabeth pulled me towards her in a one handed hug and smiled at Clary. There was a flash, and after I cleared my sight by blinking twise, I looked at a smirking Clary with a camera. I smiled back. Should have seen that coming.

* * *

><p>(Annabeth's Pov.)<p>

Percy and Clary were alike in so many ways. Both kind, think of others before themselves, and braver then anyone I knew. there was no doubt in my mind that they would give up their lives to save another's.

When I found out Clary was Percy's sister, I was very happy. Not because I thought Clary was going to take Percy away from me. I started liking her before that. But because it meant that they weren't alone. Percy never could talk to someone about his powers, and now there was. And he could explain everything to Clary, and… things were good.

The more I hung out with Clary, the more I thought of her as a friend. I never had a girlfriend I could talk to. I had Thalia, but she was part of the hunters, and I didn't see her very often. Grover, Nico, and Percy were great, but they were dudes. I just couldn't talk to Rachel about my feelings because… well… I don't know, I just can't.

But with Clary it was different. She'd listen and wouldn't judge. I guess because compared to her, my problems are nothing. She told me everything. Even her—Jace problem. I felt terrible for her. It must be hard.

I looked over at her. This girl was different. The world needed more Clarys.

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

We left the library, and headed to the train station. None of us could drive yet, and it'd take to much time to drive to Hollywood. We couldn't fly because although Zeus wanted us to go on this quest, he still hated us. So we decided to take a train.

It didn't take long to get on one, and we got our own train compartment too. It had two benches on each side, like in the lion the witch and the wardrobe. Me and Percy sat on one side, and Annabeth at the other. I caught Annabeth looking at me, and smiled at her.

Percy and Annabeth fell asleep in less than an hour, leaving me with my thoughts. I looked at my phone. One new message. From Simon.

_"Hey, Fray. I know you said you can't use your phone at camp but I thought I would call anyway. We miss you. It's almost as bad as last year. I have to spend all day with Eric. Do you know how weird that is? Very. So… that's all. Have fun. Try not to break your leg!"_

I shook my head. That's Simon for you. I took out my camera again. I started taking pictures of Percy and Annabeth. I looked out the window. I saw a lake. How I wish I could be out in there. It was calling me to it, begging more like. I had always had that kind of feeling, even before knowing who I was. Now it was stronger, and more painful when I couldn't satisfy it.

Soon the lake disappeared and I settled back into my seat and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry. I had volleyball, and my mom made me go to a football game, and I had homework. So, yeah, I'm back.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

After the train stopped, we headed to the Hollywood sign. There we would enter, get on the boat that would take us to Tartarus, then find this Tantalus guy.

It didn't take too long to get there. All we had to do was steel another car. Percy already knew how to get in; along with Annabeth. We entered the doorway, and were greeted by darkness, and cold, musty air.

"Homey," I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well," Percy said. "It's not supposed to be all nice and cuddly warm. It is, after all, the underworld."

"Pay up," a voice said. We all spun to look at a hooded man. He reminded me a lot of the silent brothers. Brother Jeremiah in particular, but that was imposable. He was dead.

Percy pulled out two coins. "Here," he said.

The hooded man looked up, and snatched the money. I gasped.

"They all look like that," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Not that," I said. "it's imposable. He's dead."

"What up, Clary," Percy asked.

"That can't be. Brother Jeremiah? I thought you were dead."

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

_Who's brother Jeremiah, and how does Clary know him._

_Clarissa Fray,_ a voice said in my head.

"But you're dead. I saw for myself. I felt your pulse." Clary continued to stamper.

_Dearest Clarissa, when one of the silent brothers dies, we are sent to the underworld to live out the rest of our years in silence._

"Wait," I said. "I'm confused. Clary…"

"This is brother Jeremiah. He's one of the silent brothers. They work for the clave. They're shadow hunters."

"Shadow hunters," Annabeth piped up. "But I thought shadow hunters and Greeks don't get along."

_Were do you wish to go?_

"Aren't you going to answer us," Clary said.

_Can't. forbidden._

Clary sighed. "Great. Take us to Tartarus please."

He nodded, silently climbing into the boat. The ride was quite, no surprise, and we reached Tartarus quickly.

We climbed out, and walked slowly through the torturous land. Bodies were everywhere, but they weren't dead. They couldn't die. Clary, gagged and looked away as a man was wiped in the back, adding more blood to be seen.

I took her hand and steered her away. We started at a fast run, dying to get out of here. The painful screams, the tortured sounds, it was agenizing. I would look away, but I could still see the evil souls being punished for their bad deeds in my head.

When we got passed the fire lit cave, we came to a calmer, almost peaceful area. There were weeping willows, and a soft breeze. There was a forest, bushes that bunched together, creating a barrier between us, and something else.

You could hear the angry screams, and frustrated cries. I looked around, but we were alone.

I looked at the girls. None of them were making a move to get past it, so, being brave and all, I cut my way through with Riptide.

I held some branches aside as the girls came over, looking around. There was a pond, and grassy lands, surrounded by leafy brush. I saw a man in the water, a branch of plums above his head.

"Hello," I said.

"Quite," he yelled. He reached up and grabbed at the plums, as though they were alive, but an invisible force pushed him back to the other side of the pond.

He yelled, flinging his head back.

"Curse the gods. All I want is one bite!" he swam like his life depended on it, and lunged, getting a lot of air in his jump, almost touching it. But again, he was flung back to the other side.

"I think we found our man," Clary whispered.

The man, Tantalus, glared at Clary, snarling. "So you have found me. What do you want?"

"We want you to give back what you have stolen," Annabeth said bravely.

He stuck his nose up into the air. "I don't know what you're talking about. I stole nothing."

"Well," I said. "You're in here for a reason. Where's the ambrosia and nectar, Tantalus?"

He smirked an evil smirk. "So that's what they make you believe in. they told you I stoll they're dinner?" he shook his head. "How amusing."

"If you didn't steal the food, then what did you steel?" Annabeth questioned.

"Something much more valuable. They are afraid. They thought I was going to overrule them. As if."

"What," I growled.

"the sward of power. It's the most valuable thing on earth. It can raise the dead, create lightning, and control the water. It can control everything. Air, fire, water, earth. Everything you've ever wanted, you can now have with one sword."

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

"Were is it," I asked angrily. "Were did you hide it?"

He swum on his back, away from us. "Can't tell. It's a secret."

I looked at Percy. We had the same idea.

"So," Percy started, casually. "What's you're punishment."

He looked taken back by the question, but answered anyway. "I can't eat."

"So you can't breathe underwater," I asked.

He scoffed. "Obviously."

It was my turn to smirk evilly. "Well then I suggest you hold your breath."

I moved my hands, and he was engulfed in a wave of water. I held him like that for half a minute, then let him suffuse.

He gasped for air, and said, "What was that for?"

"Tell us," Annabeth said.

"No!"

And down he went. We went on like this for almost an hour.

"Tell us," Percy groaned. "Tell us and we'll stop."

Tantalus was gripping at the edge of the pond. "No," he weased.

I started pulling him under when he yelled, "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!"

I let him go. "Were?"

He pointed to the bushes. I looked at Percy, but he was already over there.

He pulled out a shiny sword. It's blade was made of gold, silver, and a dark metal, all mixed together like marble. The hilt was made of gold, with silver words in Greek carved into it.

He carried it over, and held it near us. He looked over at Tantalus. "Thanks," he said.

"Shut up," he growled.

We moved back to the top, passing Brother Jeremiah on our way out. Percy and Annabeth moved out first, but someone grabbed my arm.

_Be careful child,_ Brother Jeremiah said. _Not everything is as it seems._


	10. AN

**Okay so I got a review asking why Percy and Annabeth didn't know who Tantalus was. Let me get this all straightened out. So first off, I'm new to the whole Fanfiction writers thing, and have never done a Percy Jackson fanfic. I've done Maximum rides, Mortal Instruments, I am Number 4, Gallagher girls… you get the picture. But never have I done a Percy Jackson, and so I just want to say, that things will be changed a bit so that they work. I'm not going to pretend that Percy and Annabeth don't know about the Greek Myths, but they won't know all of them, so bear with me. If you really don't like that, tell me, and I'll change that.**

**Give me a bit to write the next chapter… school is killing me, and my parents are going to be going to comfrences, and when they see my Math and Spanish grades… lets just say they might not be to happy with me and might take my laptop privlages away.**

**That's all,**

**-DJRocks**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone last night, but now I've got your chapter, and I know it sucks, but this isn't as important as you think. It has some meaning, but the real problem in this story doesn't have much to do with this quest. R&R people. Check out my profile.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

The ride to the empire state building wasn't too interesting. And for demigods, that's weird. Maybe the gods were looking over us, giving us safe passage. When we finally did get to New York, things didn't get anymore interesting until we got to the Empire State Building.

A.K.A.: Mount Olympus.

It was add going inside the building. We were the only kids there, and we weren't to clean ether. Percy went up to the counter and started talking with the guy behind it. Somewhere in the conversation I heard "I know you. You're the kid that came in leading those other demigods". _So this guy knows about us, huh_, I thought.

Percy handed him some coins, and came back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"What you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him that Zeus himself sent us on a quest and that we needed to get up there pronto."

"So were the coins just tips," Annabeth asked.

He looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

She chuckled. "Well let's get going. I want to get back as soon as possible."

We headed to the elevator, and were accompanied by five others. We waited patiently for them to get off before pressing the 600th level button. The elevator speed up, and I fell to the ground.

Percy and Annabeth struggled to pull me up, and in seconds, it stopped. I was thrown forward, but didn't fall again. I looked at Percy and him at me. I was afraid of what came next, and he could see it in my eyes.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, rubbing my arms to chase away the Goosebumps. "It's going to be alright."

But what was going to happen? I knew that I would met Zeus, and may be his wife, but what else? I had never been here, and I was afraid.

What if I saw my father?

Annabeth gently grabbed my hand, and pulled my up as the doors opened. And all I saw was beauty.

I stumbled though the city, gasping at everything I saw, and thinking, "this would make the world's best painting".

Percy, as though reading my mind said, "It would wouldn't it?"

Annabeth frowned at us. "what?"

I laughed. "It's a sibling thing."

She huffed. "What is?"

Me and Percy looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Annabeth huffed again. "You guys are crazy."

The people around us starred, and whispered to each other. _The children of Poseidon_, they say. _Demigods sent on an important quest._

I felt proud, however easy the quest was. The fact was that I did go on a quest, and it was successful. Was this how Jace felt when he killed a demon? No, he'd done it a thousand times. How could he feel this momentous pride every day of his life?

I shook my head. Stop thinking about him.

Then, before I knew it, we were at the throne room.

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

We had reached the throne room. I had been there many times, but this time was different. There were new thrones, ones for the miner gods, and Bessie was in her tank swimming. I went over to her, running my hand over her scaly back. She mooed at me, then swam away. I smiled. I loved that cow eel thing.

I looked up. One the three main thrones sat Zeus, Hades, and my dad. I looked back at Clary, who looked to be slowly processing everything. Here he was. Her father. The man she never knew, and never seen. and all of a sudden… there he is. I'll have to talk to her about it later.

I looked back up at the three gods, my heart pounding. All three of us, Annabeth, Clary and I, walked forward. Best to get this over with.

"Is this what you were looking for," I asked the king of the gods, pulling out the sword.

He looked down at me coldly. "Yes. Yes it is." He extended his hand, and I placed the sword there. He slowly brought it back up to examine it. He looked down at us. "You may leave now."

I shook my head. "No. I've got some questions for you. Starting with why we've never heard of this sward before."

He sighed. "Do you know what the sward of power can do?"

We all nodded. "It can control everything. Air, Water, earth…"

"Exactly," he interrupted. "If we went around telling people about the sward, there would be people trying to steel it. And if by any chance it was stolen, the earth could come crumbling down as we know it. There would be no stopping it's holder. They would be unstoppable."

"did you know were it was the whole time?"

"No. not till recently."

"Then why sent us to go get it? Why not have Hades do it?"

"I'm not his servant," Hades roared angrily.

"Because of that," Zeus said. "And because I wanted to see our little mismatch at work," he said, looking at Clary. "A son of Poseidon is rare, and so is a daughter. But a daughter of a god, one of the big three, and a shadow hunter, one of our known enemies… well it's a site to see. Did you know you are the first of your kind?"

Clary gulped. "My kind?"

"A shadow hunter, demigod mix," he clarified.

"Well no. I didn't."

"Well you are. We and the shadow hunters have hated each other for decades. They call us fakes, and actors, and geeky little mundanes. The Nerve! We have hated them for as long as they have existed. They have laughed at our people and spit on our names. And now, a child of a shadow hunter and god… I never thought I'd see the day.

"It will be interesting to watch your fate unravel. Who knows where you will die, or how. May be it will be easy going, or torchers, like our assisters. Maybe you'll die In your home of old age. Maybe at war against your friends…"

"That is enough!" Poseidon roared. "Only time will revile her fate, so we mustn't rush it. She is new to both worlds, so do not scare the girl." He looked at Clary. "She isn't used to this."

Clary looked down, obviously shaken, but not wanting to show it. "I think it's time to go," I said.

Annabeth took Clary's arm, and started pulling her away. I watched my father. He looked sad at Clary's discomfort, and worry. What could he be thinking?

I turned my back, and started walking.

"Clary Wait!" Poseidon yelled.

We turned, and he was standing there.

"I would like to talk with you," he said, in a kind voice. I looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"I guess that's okay," she shrugged, and walked away with him.

I looked at Annabeth. What was this about?

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

Oh. My. Gods. I was going to be talking with my father. The real one! I rubbed my arms, and looked at anything but him. Gods. What did he want to talk about? What could he possably have to say to me?

"Many things," he said, as though reading my mind. "I can sense your thoughts."

"that's not creepy at all," I muttered.

He smiled. "I know it's weird. But that not what I wanted to talk to you about." He stopped walking. "I know you don't know how I came to be with your mother."

"didn't she just have an affair with you?"

He shook his head. "No. she thought I was that husband of hers, Valentine. The nasty critter. I saw what he did to that one child."

"To Jace? What he do to Jace?"

"He did many things to his child."

"Like what?"

He looked sorrowful. "I cannot tell."

"Why not?"

"it's against the rules."

I sighed. "Get on with your story."

"I had seen your mother, tending her child. Oh what a child. I saw how sad she was. She was upset with her husband, who was away for some time, and was very lonely. So I came down, descised as her husband, and gave her the joy of another child. Soon after, she left for the world of the mundane. She was happy there, and her life was good."

A thought came to mind. "Could you wake my mother from her coma? Please? I need to talk to her."

He shook his head. "I can't. even if there wasn't rules to follow, I still couldn't. something is holding her as she is, and it is beyond my repair. But do not worry. Just because I cannot fix it doesn't mean you can't. and I will guide you through your journey. Because I am you're father."

I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away the tears, like Luke had, only his hand smelt like the ocean, unlike Luke's ink smelling hands.

He pulled me into a hug, and I felt a feeling I've never had before deep down inside my chest.

The feeling of having my real father with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it bad?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm sitting up in the old bedroom of my great aunt Cheryl's at my grandma's cabin, feeling ready to go to bed. I was just playing the question game with my family, which turned into story telling time, were I learned that my dad broke a window trying to fix a window, my mom's brother's (my uncles) made knives in school (small town) and a baseball bat for the bus driver which she contemplated using on them many times, especially after they lit firecrackers in the back of the bus, and some things about my brother which I'm not compelled to share. Oh and something about me at the age of 8 lying on my bed, slamming my fists, and kicking my legs screaming "No one understands!" so that was my night, how was yours? R&R please.**

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

When Clary came back, she was in tears. Not of sadness.

"Everything okay," I asked.

She nodded. "Everything's fine. Let's go home."

Everything from there was pretty uneventful except when I tore my clothes on the pole of the stairs in the park, because me being stupid wanted to slid down them, ending up with me falling on to the concrete.

So we went to the nearest clothing shop, and looked around there. The girls kept trying to make me get into a pair of skinny jeans, and after several minutes of threating, I did. And as soon as I stepped out of the dressing room, Clary took a series of pictures. Annabeth giggled, and I posed for everyone. I felt like Apollo, all sure of myself.

Clary took many more pictures, and of course we all tried on the funkiest of stuff. Like Para shoot pants, high heels for me, alien glasses, a blood red cape, and medieval times dresses. The only problem with shopping with girls is that they make you try on dresses, no matter what gender you are.

We ended up buying a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and new jeans for me (non-skinny), jeans, sunglasses, and tank top for Annabeth, and new pair of converses and a brown jacket made out of the short fuzzy stuff that are in little lines. Hard to explain, but she got one of those.

We walked out in our new, fresh smelling cloths, feeling cool. Or at least I was.

"So," I said. "We heading home?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess so." one hour and fourth-five minutes later, we were back in camp. Everyone had questions, and kept asking us what we had to retrieve. Too bad we couldn't tell them.

We didn't go on anymore quests that summer.

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

_Month later_

"Clary," Percy yelled from across the field. "We have to go!"

"Okay," I yelled back, then turned back to the person next to me. "Bye big guy."

"Do you and brother have to go?" Tyson whined.

"Yeah. We have to go back to school. and I miss my friends and family."

"But we are your family."

I smiled sadly. "I mean my mom, and Luke, and… Jace."

"Percy doesn't like Jace. I heard him say so. Big jerk he say."

I laughed. "Yeah, but he's still family."

Tyson hung his head. "Okay." I could see tears sliding out of his eye. They were big and sloppy, and hard to miss.

"Hey," I soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you could come and visit sometime. Or I'll visit you."

He grabbed me up into a big hug, spinning me around in his arms. "OH YES OH YES OH YES! Tyson do that someday."

He set me back down in that friendly giant sort of way. Percy jogged over, and said, "See you later bro. have fun at work."

"Work is good for Cyclopes," Tyson said.

"I bet." Percy looked at me. "ready?"

I nodded. "Back to school."

"And friends."

"And big jerks!" Tyson added loudly.

Me and Percy laughed. "Yes," I said. "And big Jerks."

* * *

><p>We reached home in no time. We both hopped out, and grabbed our bags. While Percy's mom was at a job interview, Percy would be staying with us for the night. That's what I love about having met Percy and having him as a half-brother. He was always so close, and we never had to say goodbye for a long time.<p>

We raced up the steps, me betting him because I dropped my bag, and I swung open the door.

"Luke!" I yelled. At first he didn't come, but after I called again, he's head rounded the corner.

"Clary!" he yelled. He ran over, in his unnatural speed, and swung me into his arms. He set me down and greeted Percy, giving him a "man hug". I think Luke considers Percy as a son.

"How was camp you two?" he asked.

"Great. And the quest—"

"Oh, Jace and Simon are here," he interrupted as the two entered the room.

"Fray!" Simon exclaimed. "Thank god you're here! If I had to spend one more minute with him." He hooked his thumb at Jace. "I might just have killed myself."

"Lucky me," Jace said. "Could you come back later Clary? I want him gone."

I glared at him before hugging Simon. "How you doing Si?"

"Fine, I guess."

I looked at him. He, along with Jace (who was shooting dagger eyes), was looking at Percy.

"Aren't you going home to say hi to your mommy?" Jace sneered.

I was about to yell at him, but Percy held up hand, and said, as nicely as he could, "My mom is looking for a job, so I'll be staying here for the night. You want to run away now, like you did all last year? While you call me the coward, who hides behind his _mommy_, I'm starting to think that you are the coward for running away whenever I, the scary cat, are around your sister. You call yourself brave, but you can't even spend a minute with me in the room."

Jace, who was about to burst, lunged forward. Percy went for the nearest weapon (a candle stick) and held it like a sword. I put myself between the two, and Simon grabbed Jace with Luke's help.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Maia walked in, seeing what was going on.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Nothing," I said. I looked at Jace. "Right? Noting's happening?"

He growled, shaking Simon and Luke off of him. "Next time, you'd be smart to keep your mouth shut, Percy. For these guys might not be here to save you."

"I don't need saving," he said calmly.

Jace huffed, and stormed out the door. There was silence.

"I don't know what you did, kid," Magnus said, breaking the silence. "But I'm glad you did it."

Alec elbowed him, but Simon agreed. "He needed that."

"What exactly was that?" Isabelle asked. Luke, Percy, Simon and I exchanged looks.

"Nothing," Luke said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the school year, me and Percy were sitting in the chair, watching destination truth <strong>(AN I'm actually watching that right now)**.

"They're kind of stupid," Percy said.

I looked up at him. I was on his right side, and leaning back on his chest. "How?"

"they go in and search for monsters without any protection, or weapons. What if they do see the thing and it attacks them?"

"Well then they run. And they don't always search for monsters. Sometimes it's ghosts. And anyway, I'm pretty sure you're just like them."

"What? I am not."

"Are to. You go in without knowing what waits. You do anything to prove that you are right, and will go anywhere." I pocked his stomach. "You are brave, carouses, a bit stupid, and clever."

"I'm clever am I?"

"don't push it."

We sat in silence, and waited for the next commercial break. "Hey did you get that letter yet?" my brother asked.

"The one from camp?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah. Are you going?"

"Of course. I can't believe Chiron is going to though with it."

"I know. It's strange. I never thought he'd let everyone at camp get together for a dance outside camp. I'm so taking advantage of that."

"Yeah, I just don't want to get there and be all fancy."

"Let's go together."

"Where," Jace asked, coming into the room. He scowled when he saw how we were sitting together.

"Camp dance," I said.

Percy put an arm around my shoulder, and pumped his arm in the air. "We are going to dance until we can't dance no more."

"And you're going together," Jace asked.

"yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you guys just make out with each other already? You would make a great couple."

He spun on his heels, leaving the room. Me and Percy looked at each other.

We made puke noises, and pointed a finger down our throats.

* * *

><p><strong>good? bad? okay? stop right now, i'm going to die! what do you think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry It took so long to update. I'm back now, and I'm feeling good. Got plans for this story. Big plans. The prophesy is more dangerous than you think… maybe. Just so you know, I'm not going to read the Son of Neptune until I'm done with this. I don't want to taint my imaginary flow.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

I was ready to go. I was all dressed, and was hungry for some camp food. I was wearing a short, puffy, dark Caribbean blue dress with black lace over it, making it look more of a black dress with blue tinting. I was wearing black fish net legging and black flats with a blue bow on the tips. I had black gloves that covered all of my hand except the fingers. Izzy insisted on doing my makeup, even though I didn't want to wear any. It was mostly blue eyeshadow, a little blush, and lip gloss.

I tried to fix my curled hair, and straiten my blue head band in the mirror before having to leave. There was a knock at my door, and Isabelle yelled, "Hurry up, Clary! I want to see how you look."

I sighed before grabbing my necklace/ sword, and running out the door.

Isabelle took one look at me, and smiled. "I didn't think you could pull it off Clare." She pulled me into a hug. "You look amazing."

She dragged me into the front room, were Luke, Simon and Jace were waiting. Alec and Magnus were out partying somewhere.

Everyone looked up as I walked in. I looked down, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I didn't like getting all dressed up for this reason. It was strange having people stare at me.

Simon got up, and hugged me. "You look great Fray."

I hugged him back. "Good. I spent hours getting my makeup done." I glared at Isabelle.

She shrugged. "It was worth it. Look at you. I've never seen you so beautiful."

I blushed. I wasn't used to being called beautiful. "Whatever," I muttered.

Luke took a bunch of pictures before hugging me too. I guess everyone was in a huggy mood.

"You look wonderful. Just like your mother. Although I don't think she'd be caught dead in that short of a dress."

I laughed. "Or the leggings. She could probably do the shoes and headband though."

I looked at Jace. He was staring at me with wide eyes, and his mouth agape. He shook it off when he realized I was looking at him.

"You look amazing, Clary. Absolutely amazing." He walked over, and enveloped me into a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. It felt good to have his strong arms around me, protecting me, even though I don't need protection anymore. It was the thought that someone out the was always, no matter how well trained you are, is going to keep you out of harm's way.

The door creaked open, and I turned to see Percy. He was wearing a black suit, with a blue vest under it. He looked at me and said, "thanks Clary. Now I'm going to look like a hermit."

I laughed, and went over to him. "You look fine. Better than I thought actually."

He smiled. "You thought I was going to look bad?"

"Not bad, just not great. This is a huge surprise for me."

He frowned. "I take back my compliment."

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I watched at the two left. My heart broke a bit at the sight. She was leaving me. For him. One day, maybe not too far away, they would ask her out, then they'd get married, have kids, get a house, and live happily ever after.

And I'd be all alone, not having the heart to move on.

I sighed. I didn't want to. I begged myself to stop. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop myself.

It had been hours since they left, and I had to follow. I had to make sure they didn't do anything.

I had to follow her to the party.

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

After a twenty minute drive to the building Chiron rented for the night (that sounds weird) we found ourselves to be fashionably late. Already more than half the camp was there. Everyone was all dressed up, and fancy. And don't get me started on the room, which was more like a decretive warehouse.

We walked in and were instantly noticed.

"Hey, the Poseidon kids our here," someone yelled.

They playfully cheered, and me and Percy bowed to our people for kicks.

"Looking good seaweed brain," Annabeth said, coming up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "You are almost fun to look at."

He chuckled. "Not too bad yourself, Wise girl." She had on a long silver dress, with strappy sandals, and owl earrings. Her makeup was silvery, and made her face shin, reflecting off her curly blond hair, also striped with silver.

Annabeth looked at me, and smiled. "You look stunning Clary. I'm jealous."

"You're just saying that. If anything, I'm jealous of you and your looks. I can only wish to be as beautiful as you." It was true. Annabeth was beautiful, and if it wasn't for Percy, every guy in camp would be hitting on her.

Both Percy and Annabeth frowned at me. "Clary, I think you're underestimating your looks. Have you not heard the Aphrodite campers? All they talk about is how they wish they could look like you." Annabeth detached herself from Percy.

"Yeah," my brother said, sliding an arm around me. "You must not have heard. Do you know how many dudes came up to me in the school year and asked if you were dating anyone? Over a million and two. You need to stop being so modest."

I looked down. "Now I _know_ you are just saying that. You don't need to try and convince me of anything. You're just being nice."

And with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

I watched as Clary walked away, shaking my head.

"How can she think that," I asked Annabeth. "It wasn't just the guys at school. there were even guys from the street, and some campers too. She's beautiful and doesn't even know it."

Annabeth shook her head. "She just won't let herself believe it. It's like she doesn't want to believe it."

I look at her, and pull her closer. "Come on. Our people are waiting." I walk away, as though i'm kind, and she laughes like it's the funniest thing ever.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I had Magnus track her, after some convincing of course.

"Just call her, and ask were she is," he said.

"She left her phone," I replied. Total lie.

"Just leave her alone," he groaned.

"She left her steel," I argued. "She might need it."

"What are the chances of that? She hasn't needed it for 15 years. She doesn't need it now."

"but she might. And I'm not taking chances." Call me stubborn.

"Okay, but if you get in trouble with her, it's not my fault. I'm going to say you threatened me."

"Deal."

He told me the address, and I rushed out the door.

It didn't take long to get there, seeing how I stole Simon's friends Eric's car. I know, I'm evil- but I was also desperate. I didn't know much about driving, and almost ran into twenty different cars. But in the end I made it.

I didn't understand why they were having it so far away from anyone in a warehouse. Old and abandoned might I add. Maybe Magnus gave me the wrong address to get me to leave him alone. I wouldn't put it passed him. But when I heard the beating music from inside the building, I knew I was in the right place.

I got out, making sure to glamour myself before heading in. I snuck around the back, and opened the door to peer in. there was a series of rooms in the back, so I hid in there.

There were a lot more people than I expected. How did so many campers fit in one camp. It was latterly crawling with people. Fat, skinny, short, tall, muscular, Simon-like: you name it, they had it. And they all laughed and hugged like they were family. like they knew each other forever.

I finally spotted Clary. There were to, very tall boys with their arms around her shoulders. One of them whispered something in her ear, and she slapped his arm, smiling. She retorted, most likely sarcastically, and all laughed. The boy's walked away as some others came up to her, and they talked and sipped on the glasses of punch they had.

Percy and a girl in silver came up to the group, and pulled one of the boys into a head lock, and rubbed his knuckles over his curly brown hair. He quickly pulled back, yelping, and staring at his hand. He muttered something to the boy, and they all just laughed. The boy said something while pretending to be a bull, getting ready to charge.

I rolled my eyes. A bull? Really? What kind of bull traits does he have? None.

_Or does he?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is something I'm going to say to make sure you don't give up on me.<strong>

**I'M HAVING JACE AND CLARY KISS A COUPLE TIMES IN THIS STORY! YOU LOVE ME YOU KNOW IT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, there is going to be some Clace in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

I was having the best time. I used to love going clubbing with Simon, and this was just like that. Loud music, crowded area, and dancing galore. I loved dancing, and when the song more came on by Usher, I just couldn't get enough.

"Mind if we dance with you?" I turned around to find the Stoll brothers coming up to me.

I smiled. "Hey guys. What up?"

Connor pondered for a moment. "Oh nothing. Just wanting a nice dance with a beautiful girl."

I rolled my eyes. Second time today. Travis put his arm around my shoulders. "so what do you say? One dance?" Connor also put his arm around me.

"You two know I would, but…"

"Come on Clary…" Connor whispered in my ear. "We're the only guys who have the guts to dance with you. All the others are too scared to ask. You're ether scary as shit, or to beautiful to be legal."

I laughed. I slapped his arm. "I'm not scary, and I'm not that beautiful. You two are just joking."

Travis shrugged. "If you say so. Well you're bro's coming over here. We'd better go find a girl who will dance with us." They walked away and waved as they left.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel came up to me. "Hey sis!" Percy yelled over the music. "What up?"

"Nothing much."

Percy pulled Grover into a head lock, and ruffled his hair. I was about to warn him, but he yelped pulling his hand back.

"What do you do? Sharpen your horns every day?" He looked down at his hand, which had a little cut on it.

We all laughed, and Grover said, "you mess with the bull, and you get the horns." He got into a charging position. We all laughed harder.

I gave a glance around the room. When I did, I saw some gold in the unused offices to my right. _Jace,_ I thought, but quickly shook my head. He wouldn't be here. He would do a lot of things, but he'd never follow me. Would he?

I turned around, ignoring it. He knew I would hate him if he did. He knew I would never let it go, just like I would never let go how he left me. He hurt me that day, and he'd be hurting me today if followed. This was a big day for me, and he knew he'd be ruining it.

I was still angry with him for that day, but I trusted him. I trusted him not to.

We all went back to dancing and talking, but the gold never did go away. it was really starting to get to me. What was it? No one was supposed to back there. They even locked the doors off so no one could go sneaking around back there.

"Hey, guys? I'll be back in a minute. I got to go check something." I slowly moved away from our group, and to the offices. I could feel the eyes of my friends on my back. I pulled out one of my bobby pins, knowing I'd need it to get inside.

Putting the pin in the lock, I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I was grateful everyone was having too much fun to pay attention to me. I twisted until the door knob twisted free. Quickly stepping inside, I quietly shut it behind me.

My hand on my necklace/sward, I urged myself forward. It was a small area, and if whatever I saw was still here, I'd find it. I looked around once, but when I heard a door open, and close behind me, I spun, and ran to the noise.

Another door opened, and was about to close, but I caught it before it could. Yanking it open, I pulled the person along with it. The person stumbled a bit, but it was a lot more graceful than any other person I had ever seen.

Grabbing their arm, I turned them to look at their face, only to be crushed by the reality of who it was.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

When I saw Clary look my way, I froze. She'd hate me if she found me, and she had come very close. She shook her head, and when back to dancing and talking. I sighed in relief. I didn't know what would happen if she found out.

I felt something on my arm, and saw my glamour rune had worn off. I didn't think I'd have to put another one on. If I stayed here, I should be good. I looked back at Clary, only to find her coming my way. I stood for a second, to shocked to move. Had she seen me? What was she doing?

I ran to the door, quickly opening it and closing it just to hear a different on do the same. With the angle blood in me, I got to the other door quicker than the last time, but it didn't matter. Just as I was closing the door, it swung back open, and a small hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

The look of betrayal was crushing my heart.

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

I felt the tears prickle my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. no use crying in front of him.

"Clary…" he reached over to me, but I stumbled away.

"Why?" I chocked out. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Clary. I just—"

"Just what!" I yelled. "Tell me Jace! You just what? Had to spy on me and my friends? Why Jace? Tell me why!"

He looked down. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That you wouldn't get hurt."

I scoffed. "Sure! Sure! That why! I can take care of myself!"

Doors flew open, and my friends ran in. Percy stood in the front, and when he saw Jace, he looked to me with a worried face.

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth put a hand on her arm, and whispered in her ear. The others looked at me, hearing what she said. I could hear some of the people in the party starting to whisper worriedly. They were coming to check what was going on.

I gave one more look at Jace and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I watched as clary ran out the door, and Percy said, "You mess up this time Buddy. You really messed up."

I glared at him, but I knew he was right.

I ran out after her. I couldn't let her hate me. I knew she did, and there was nothing I could say to make her believe I was sorry, but I had to try.

She was already out on the road when I got to her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. I called out to her, but she didn't look back.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up, and when I did, I grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me.

"Clary I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have followed you, but I couldn't help myself. I was worried, and I just couldn't stop this feeling I had that something might happen to you."

"I'm a grown lady, I can take care of myself," she shouted. "And what exactly did you think would happen? That I'd be kidnapped or something?"

I hung my head. "Clary…"

I stopped as rain started to fall on top of us. I watched her look up, the rain mixing with her own tears.

It really started to down pore, and I spotted a shed a couple feet off the road. Pulling her along with me, I walked us inside. the floor was concrete, and the walls were just a thin sheet of mettle.

Clary slid to the floor, shivering. I took my leather jacket off, and placed it on her shoulders. She took it, but didn't look at me. I sighed, and sat next to her. We sat there for who knows how long, in uncomfortable silence.

I looked at her and cleared my throat. "I am sorry Clary. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did," she snapped. "You don't trust me do you? You don't trust me to be smart."

"that's not true. I do trust you. It's others I don't trust."

"I can take care of myself."

"No, clary. You can't."

"You don't know that Jace."

"Yes I do Clary. I know that because I know you."

I took her chin in my hand, and kissed her passionately.

_Finally._

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

_No Jace. No you don't know me._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is way overdue. Sorry to make you wait<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

A week had passed. _A week. _And I was still avoiding Jace like the plague. That kiss- oh that wonderful kiss that I wish I could re-experience at this moment- was like no other. It was the one and only thing I desired. More than money, strength- air! He was at that moment, and this one too, the only thing I ever wanted or needed for that matter. He was my everything.

But it was wrong. It was sick, no matter what I felt. Yes it was nice. But it was wrong. We were still siblings. Half siblings, but siblings none the less. To kiss him was like some kind of sin.

My attitude had changed, and my friends could see it. Isabelle and Simon didn't know what happened, and thought I was going through depression or something. Percy and the gang, the thought it had to with Jace showing up at the party. Everyone thought I was angry with Jace.

Except Annabeth.

That night, after the kiss, the rain let up, and I heard a car on the road, and Percy yelling my name out the window. I took one last look at Jace and ran out. I hopped into the car, and he asked me where Jace was. I just shrugged. Annabeth was in the car too, and she could tell I was lying. Darn her for being so wise.

Anyway, as I was saying, a week had passed, and I hadn't seen Jace. Magnus had apologized for giving my location away to Jace, and while I was mad at him for that, I didn't have the heart to stay angry at the sparkley warlock. He's just so sparkley.

Annabeth was staying in New York for a week because of her dad having a business trip here. She spent a lot of her time at the book store with me and Percy. She was even there helping Luke when Percy and I were at school. I think Luke liked having her around to talk to.

Percy had gone out to buy us some sodas and Luke was visiting mom. To tell you the truth, I had almost forgotten about her. I'm such a bad daughter.

Me and Annabeth were alone in the store together, which wouldn't bother me if she didn't look at me like I was about to stab her when she wasn't looking.

I got fed up with the look and snapped at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what," she asked innocently.

"Like I'm a criminal or something."

She looked down. "I don't think you're a criminal. But I do _know_ you're hiding something. And I want to know what it is."

I scoffed. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are. Your body language is telling me all I need to know."

_Darn her._

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not hiding anything. Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"You jerk."

"WHAT?"

"You lied. I can tell something's wrong, and it has been since the dance. You just lied to me. I can't believe you don't trust me."

"I trust you," I shot back.

"Not enough to tell me what's bothering you. If it's Jace, then just tell me. I'll understand."

I felt my eyes water, and I turned away, not wanting her to see.

"Clary…" she put a hand on my shoulder. A tear fell as she pulled me to the chair in the back corner of the store. "Clary, what happened? What did he say after he went after you? What did you say?"

"He just made excuses."

"Because he cares."

"That's not why. He doesn't think I can take care of myself. He thought I'd do something stupid. Nothing he hasn't thought before."

Annabeth didn't look convinced. "You look like you saw a ghost when you came out of that shed. I know Jace was in there with you. What happened?"

I didn't want to keep the secret anymore. It was eating me from the inside out. Slowly killing my heart. If I didn't tell someone, I might just die.

"we kissed," I whispered ashamed.

She didn't look disgusted like I thought she would, only sympathetic.

"you kissed him," she clarified.

"No, he kissed me, and… and I kissed him back. Why did I kiss him back?" I buried my face in my hands as I balled. Annabeth put an arm around me, and pulled me close.

"It's okay Clary."

"No it's not. He's my brother."

"your half-brother."

"and that makes this alright," I growled. She didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Clary, you two didn't grow up together. You never learned to despise each other like normal brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, but I didn't grow up with Percy, and just the thought of us kissing makes me sick."

She pulled me into a hug. "that's because you know if you did, I'd try and kill you."

While with most people this wouldn't help, but for me it did wonders. I laughed, and she did too. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah you would."

"and don't you forget it."

The door opened, and Percy came inside with our sodas. He saw the tear tracks on my face, and asked what was wrong.

I looked at Annabeth and she smiled at me. "Nothing" I whispered, still looking at her. "nothing at all." i was so glad she didn't look at me like i was some kind of freak for being in love with my brother.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I paced my room, my phone on my dresser. Should I call her. No, she wouldn't answer. I could visit her. But then she would get uncomfortable. And there was know why in h*** I was going to sing her a song to express how sorry I was for kissing her.

And I was. I had seen the look on her face. The look that said she had loved it, but was disgusted by it at the same time. And while it crushed me, I wasn't going to let her keep looking at me like that.

I felt like punching something. I mean, me, Jace Wayland, couldn't even talk to his own sister. It was a disgrace.

I palmed my forehead. That was it. I was going to go see her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long. If it makes you feel better, when I'm at school, instead of reading so much, I'll be writing for my updates the old fashioned way. Hopefully this will speed up my updates.**

**Oh, and _Kate childof Athena_, thank you so much. I'm blushing! You make me feel so special.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

We walked out of the stadium, smiles plastered on me and Percy's faces, and a scowl on Annabeth's.

"told you the Yankees would win," Percy said. "They're amazing."

"They got lucky," Annabeth growled. I laughed.

"You two are so cute when you fight. It's like two little puppies growling and whining at each other. So cute!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled. "We should go home and get ready. Tonight is the night."

We all smiled. Annabeth got in a taxi and headed back to her hotel room.

"So…" Percy said, rolling on the heels of his feet.

"So...?" I mimicked.

"How do you want to get home?"

I thought about it. No portaling for this girl. "We could run home. Luke's is only two miles away."

He shrugged. "Why not?" he said.

"I'm going to win, just so you know," I said, and broke into a sprint, him hot on my heels.

Us, being the stupidest people in the world, didn't even stop at the road crossing. And that was stupid seeing how I almost got hit by a taxi. Luckily I did that cool move they do in the movies. You know the one where you slide over the hood of the car? Yeah, I did that.

Percy let out a howling laugh when he saw my near death experience, and got a head. I growled, and ran at my full speed, which wasn't much faster than the rate I was going before. But I did catch up to him. He looked over at me, surprised at first, then laughed.

We skitted into Luke's store (me winning just so you know.) the bell ringing. Of course Luke heard us with his werewolf hearing, and gave us quizzing looks. Panting, we laughed at his expression. He shook his head, and turned back to work.

We went into the apartment, and I changed in my bedroom and Percy changed after me. He kept some of his cloths here so in case something happened, or he just wanted to stay over, he had something to change into.

As he exited my room, he's gaze never left me. I looked around, and asked him, "You okay Percy? You're scaring me."

He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "we have almost… three hours until we have to meet Annabeth at her hotel."

"Okay, so we have some time to kill."

"Yes. And I was thinking… it's been a while since you saw your mom, and I think you should."

I looked down at my hands ashamed. "I know. It's just… it's so hard to go there and see her like that. She's never needed anyone to help her, and now she can't live unless someone's helping her. And I can't help but feel like I don't know her. She kept so may secrets from me, and it's hard to see my mom in her. _My mom._ When I go there and see her I don't see her. I keep seeing some person… someone I don't know. Because I really know nothing about her. I must seem like the worst daughter in the world for not wanting to go see her comatose mother."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and Percy walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that maybe you should go see her today. I'll go with you." I nodded. "She was trying to protect you, Clare."

I nodded again. "I just wish I knew what she had been trying to protect me from."

* * *

><p>We walked into my mother's hospital room, and the air seemed thicker in my throat. Harder to breath. I looked at Percy, and he nodded. I walked closer, and slid into the seat next to her bed.<p>

"Hi mom," I started, swallowing. "Luke's been here. Every day. Sorry I haven't been coming much, but… well I don't really have an explanation." I sighed. "So much has happened. Besides all the shadow hunter stuff.

"The doctors say that you can hear me, even though you can't respond. I met dad. Or the guy you thought was my dad. I also met my _dad_ dad." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I know you know about the Greek myths and stuff. You used to tell me stories about Zeus, and Hercules, and them. And that was really strange for you. You never believed in anything magical, or you just pretended not to."

My tears started to choke me, and Percy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, I don't know if you know this or not, but they're real. The myths are real. My dad isn't Valentine, but a god. A real god. God of the sea. And I'm not just a shadow hunter, but a demigod. So I'm not human at all. I'm part god, and angel. How freaking cool is that! Very if you ask me. Not to mention I have powers. I'll have to show you those when you wake up. Oh! And I have a brother! Actually two brothers. Half brothers. But still. You knew about Jace, and then there's Percy. He's here with me now, actually."

"Hey Miss. Fray," Percy said, leaning over me, and waving.

"He's pretty awesome. Not to mention dumb."

"Hey!"

"At times. And here's the killer. Mom, I've finally left home. Or I did. For the summer. I went to summer camp. It's call Camp Half Blood. It's a camp for Demigods. That's where I met Percy. Funny story about how I got there. Short version? I was attacked by a monster/ demon, Percy saved me, took me to camp to get heeled, and then I woke up, went to the campfire, and was claimed. Don't worry, I had called Luke, and asked him if I could stay. He said yes. After yelling at me of course. You'd be proud of him. He did a good job. Well for him."

We sat there for two hours, me telling about the last two years of my life, Percy putting in side comments, and mom just listening. Finally listening to me.

* * *

><p>We met Annabeth at her hotel, and haled a taxi.<p>

"Just so you know Clary, it's not safe to run across a road cross. You almost got nailed by a taxi," Annabeth scolded.

"How'd you know about that," I asked.

"It was my taxi that almost hit you."

We broke out into laughter, and waited for Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel to get there. The strange part though? I felt like I was being watched.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I can't believe Clary almost got hit by a Taxi.

"Does she not look before crossing," I asked to know body unparticular.

"Apparently not," Simon answered, the only other person in the van with me.

"I wasn't asking you, blood sucker."

"Then who were you asking? You're imaginary friend named bob?"

"His name's Jimmy actually, and no. it was a rhetorical question."

He rolled his eyes, but looked back at Clary.

Gosh she'd hate me if she found out I was stocking her.


	17. Chapter 17

**so, I was reading some other fanfics and saw some of these thing and desided to do one myself. So here goes nothing:**

**Me: Hey guys, what's up!**

**Jace: You're weird.**

**Me: thank you, but what possessed you to say that?**

**Jace: *shrugged* just seemed like the thing to say.**

**Percy: he's a butt head.**

**Simon: yeah he is.**

**Clary: more like a a** hat**

**Chyanne: I love that name**

**Isabelle: who are you?**

**Chyanne: D's best friend**

**Alec: Who?**

**Me: me!**

**Magnus: you must use that head of yours Alexander dear.**

**Annabeth: I knew that.**

**Grover: that's because your wise**

**Percy: very indeed.**

**Isabelle: oh, aren't you just cute *eye roll***

**Sam: hey, that's awkward**

**Ali: lollypops are yummy!**

**Percy: who are you guys?**

**Ali, Sam: D's friends**

**Jace: what's with you and you're stupid friends D?**

**Me: there not stupid… most of the time**

**Simon: where is this going?**

**Me: don't know. Say something funny**

**Simon: we are being ruled by a lime green panda in a yellow bikini**

**Clary: why are you thinking of a lime green panda in a yellow bikini?**

**Isabelle: because he's him**

**Jace: and he's an idiot**

**Simon: am not!**

**Magnus: yes you are**

**Simon: I'll steel your glitter in your sleep!**

**Magnus: not my glitter!**

**Me: you had it coming for you**

**Alec: don't you'll make him cry**

**Chyanne: I'll get glitter for you**

**Magnus: *sniffling* you will?**

**Me: she's too nice.**

**Chyanne: I still don't know how that's a bad thing**

**Me: it is when you walk up to random strangers and say "hi my names chyanne! I live here! Come visit me!"**

**Chyanne: I've never done that!**

**Me: you sure?**

**Jace: I thought this was supposed to be about us**

**Me: you're right. Chyanne, sam, Ali, leave!**

**Ali, Chyanne, Sam: why?**

**Me: because. Go! Out of my sight urchins!**

**Jace: can we get back to me now?**

**Me: oh right, we should probably get back to why we're all here. Enjoy my story! Oh and this shout out goes to Blali. Thanks for the comment! I do my best to make all my chapters great, I'm just glad someone realizes that**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

After everyone else got there, we had headed to the fair. The lights, the smells, the screams between laughter and fear were amazing. That's all it took for me to forget the sensation of being watched.

I giggled, and pulled Percy to the nearest ride. The rock-o planes. Basically a fairies wheel, but you were caged in, and were spinning the entire time you were going in a circle. We waited in line for ten minutes, and were placed in an orange oval cage. As soon as the ride started, we were spinning head first into the ground, only to start moving upward. Screaming on the top on my lungs, Percy doing the same but with more laughter in it, I felt tears come out of my eyes because of the wind hitting them so hard.

Ride after ride we screamed, and laughed at each other's expressions. Let's just admit it: watching people scream is hilarious! Nothing is funnier than Grover when it looks like he's about to cry. He's a cry baby.

After the immense amounts of rides, we devoured around four funnel cakes, two corn dogs, one hamburger, a pop can (for Grover), and five deep-fried twinkes. Because of the amount of food we got, we ended up being tight on cash, so we all shared a soda. Me, Annabeth, and Percy shared a Dr. Pepper, and Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Grover shared a coke.

After letting our stomachs settle, we checked the time. 10:50. My gods how time flies when you're having fun. Knowing in about the next half hour we'd have to head home, we went back on our favorite rides.

Mine was the G- Wiz. As simple as the ride was, it was amusing. There was a row of seats, and you just started rocking back and forth. Left to right. Then you were going in huge circles. Loud rock music was playing, and it made my already pumping adrenaline pound. My head was throbbing, but it didn't matter. I didn't care.

My friends surrounded me, and the ride started. I giggled, and Percy chuckled.

"You love this ride don't you?" he asked me.

"Yep! It's the best!" I screamed, even though the music wasn't that loud.

He chuckled again, and soon the circles turned on. I screamed with joy, and soon my friends joined in. my eyes were closed, but as soon as I opened them, a flash of gold and brown covered my vision. Simon and Jace.

I shook my head. Those two hate each other. They would never come together. And Simon was too good of a friend to follow me. Jace promised he wouldn't. I shook my head, and closed my eyes again. But of course I opened them again.

Gold and Brown.

I turned to Percy and asked, "Perce? Do you see Jace down there?"

He turned to me, and said, "No? Why? Do you see him?"

I looked back down at the crowed. "I'm not sure. Maybe? I see gold."

He too looked down there and said, "We'll check. I wouldn't put it past him to follow you _again_."

"I just hope he didn't."

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

We looked around down there, but no Jace. Which was a good thing. He had Clary's trust… for now.

I really didn't like him. He wasn't just a jerk, he had hurt Clary. He was a bully, and I hate people like him. That night at the dance only made me hate him more. He thought he knew her, but if he did, he'd notice the way she held herself higher than before. I might not have known her much before camp, but as her brother, I knew

Becoming tired from all the excitement of the night, we started to head out of the park. Clary was still on the edge, so I told everyone else to keep an eye out for him, but that only helped a little.

There was a whispering in my ear. One that I had heard before. It was my father.

_He's here Percy. To your right. Go to your right._

My dad had never steered me in the wrong direction. Ever. I grabbed Clary's arm, and pulled her to the right, telling everyone else to head home.

"What's going on Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked me.

"My dad told me to go this way. I need to. Go home, I'll see you soon." I kissed her cheek, and started to run again.

"Percy," Clary huffed, out of breath. "Percy where are we going?"

"Dad told me to go this way," I told her.

"Dad did?"

"Yeah. I think he wants us to check it out."

We quickly blended in with everyone else. No one gave us a second glance. I didn't know what to look for, but when the colors of brown and gold passed by me, I ran that way. The farther we chased it, the less and less people we were surrounded by. Soon there was no one.

Hearing the soft lulling of voices, I peeked around the of a building, only to find Jace and Clary's friend Simon.

Oh they were dead.

* * *

><p>(No one's pov.)<p>

As Clary rounded the corner, and spotted Jace and Simon, the two boys spun to see the angry red head.

"Percy go home," she said, and with one last glance at them, left.

There was silence. The boys were to scared to say anything, and Clary was to angry to form words.

Finally she said, "Simon leave."

"Clary," he started.

"Simon, if you leave right now I wont _hurt_ you later. Go. _Now_."

Within a second the vampire was gone.

Leaving just Jace and Clary.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so don't have an excuse for not updating… other then I'm a jerk. But you all should love me anyway because HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh and I'm dead. My cuz shot me. After the awesome party I went to of course!**

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I should be saying something. Anything! She looks so mad. Her glaring had me tongue tied. She's got me fearing for my life. And let me tell you people that almost _never_ happens. Not even with the occasional greater demon. Okay here goes nothing…

"Clary—"

"shush," she turned her head away and held up a finger. "Don't say a word." _Gladly._

She started pacing, most likely plotting how to kill me that would leave me screaming in pain for the next year.

"In the car," she commanded, pointing to Eric's van that Simon had borrowed seeing how I didn't have downworlders speed. I slowly moved to the driver's seat of the car, and hopped in. she was in the passenger seat a second later. I drum my fingers on the wheel, waiting for my next command.

"Turn it on," Clary growled like I should have known that. I turned it on. "Now drive."

I was about to ask were, but her I could just hear her shushing me again. None the less, I started to pull out, and drive around. We sat in silence, me waiting for her to say something and her waiting… for what?

I thought this would be a good time to try again with the talking thing. "Clary I'm—"

"what about 'shush' don't you understand Jace," she glared. _Shutting up master._

"Now tell me," she said, sounding all business like. "what were you doing at the fair?"

I looked around. Anywhere but her. I didn't dare open my mouth, fearing for my life.

"Answer the question, Jace!"

"You told me not to talk," I whispered like a child.

"Don't you start with me Jace!"

"I'm not starting anything Clary! I'm sorry!"

"Just answer the question!"

"you know the answer though." I really didn't want to admit my sins.

"I want you to _tell_ me Jonathon." _Oh no she didn't!_

"Well, _Clarrisa,_ I was following you." I know I had no right to growl at her, but it was instinct.

"Don't you get snarky with me. You have no right! You are an a** you know that! You promised me you wouldn't follow me! You promised!"

"I didn't swear on the angel though." _Like that matters dumb a**_

"And that makes this right! No Jace it doesn't! this was my night! Mine! And you ruined it! Ruined! Don't give me those eyes! You know I'm right! One night Jace. One night! Is that to much to ask for!" she looked away, her eyes tearing up. "I don't think I can trust you anymore."

I looked at her, baffled. "What?"

"you lied to me Jace." She still wouldn't look at me. "Take me home."

Hitting the gas, I slid into an ally way. Clary kind of flew against the window, but quickly recovered.

"what are you doing," she asked me, anger flaring in her eyes.

Turning off the car, I turned to her. "You can trust me Clary."

"Obviously I can't!"

"Look I know I hurt you…"

"no Jace. That words to kind for you. You broke me. Whenever I wanted to go somewhere to go have fun, you had to follow, even though you don't like my friends. The only real prom that I'd enjoy you destroyed. And tonight, you followed me. You're ruining my life!"

"I… can't let you go." I looked down, a sob escaping me. "clary, I know you don't want to hear this, but I love you. I will always love you."

"because nothing spells love like following me and my friends!"

I glared at her. "I didn't ask to love you. I want to hate you! I wish I could, but I can't! I've tried! I really have! At times I actually convince myself I do! I wish you never entered my life!"

She glared at me, and said, "Okay then I'll just get out of your life." She made her way to the door, and I pressed the lock button.

"Where would you go? Homes to far away."

"I'll go to Percy's. his house is only a block or two away."

I laughed. "Thus the reason I'm pissed." She asked me what I was talking about. "You know, if you tell me you don't love me I'll go away, and you can go get it on with Percy."

A look of pure discussed crossed her face and she said, "Why the h*** would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you!"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Because he's my brother!"

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why did you just say that!

"You're what?" Jace asked, breathless.

"Nothing," I said, trying to get the door unlocked.

"Tell me!"

Think Clary! Think of a lie! You've been lying for the past two years. "He's more of a brother then you'd ever be to me!" okay not a lie. "he's caring, he's funny, he protects me no matter what and he doesn't stock me and my friends!"

I pulled up on the lock and jumped out. It was pouring rain out, but like I said, Percy's house was only a block or two away. hopefully I'd get there before I got a cold. I looked behind me, and was thankful that Jace wasn't following.

To get to Percy's I'd have to go through an ally way. It never scared me before, until that night.

When I saw a monster in the middle of the walkway.

And it saw me.

And we were all alone.

* * *

><p>(3rd pov.)<p>

Jace hadn't known what to say. What to do. So he decided to go to Luke's and wait for Clary there. He had to talk to her. And wouldn't stop trying until he did.

When he got there, he walked right in, knowing Luke wouldn't mind, and Clary wouldn't open the door for him.

But Luke wasn't there. Nether was Clary. But Percy was.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked him. Surprisingly, there was no venom in his voice.

"Waiting for Clary to get here. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well she's heading to your house." Jace sighed. "She was right. You are more of a brother then I'd ever be."

Percy looked at with eyes of wisdom. "that's because I try. You're not. You still can be, but…"

He was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it. "Clary, I'm at your house. Where… Clary calm down where are you? What's that sound? Are you okay? Clary?"

Jace could hear a small mumbling sound on the other end.

"Is she alright?" Jace asked.

"Shush. Clary?" there was a scream and the phone went dead on the other end.

Percy swore, and ran to the door.

"What happened?" Jace yelled.

"Clary's being attacked."


	19. AN, little thing for the holidays

**This isn't a chapter. Sorry, but this seems important.**

**I'd like to tell you one of the saddest Christmas stories of all time.**

**It was Christmas Eve, and a family was gathering for celebration. All their cousins, and aunts and uncles were there. The doorbell rang, and a little girl went to answer it. The next thing you know, there's a gun shot, and a body hits the floor. There were more gun shots.**

**The little girl who answered the door- five years old. She died on Christmas Eve, 2009. Shot in the face. A couple of her other relatives died also.**

**You want to know the scary part? This really happened. And not too far away from my home town.**

** I just remember hearing it when my friend was being a bit selfish, asking her mother to buy her more stuff, and Christmas was only a couple days away. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about the poor little girl and her family that won't ever have a Christmas with her again.**

**May her and her family rest in peace**

**I hope you all get why I'm putting this up. Christmas is for spending time with family, and giving to others. I know you've heard this a thousand times, but sadly that little girl wont. Her family won't ever be able to tell her how much they love her, and tell her what Christmas is all about.**

**If you love your family, go give them a hug, right now, because you never know when you'll see them next.**

**Happy holidays everyone, and sorry to put up such a depressing Authors note**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! I just want to say thank you to Madam Awesome. I LOVED the review. Unfortunately I have no teasers for city of lost souls. ****L**** That makes DJ sad. Looked on your profile. And guess what everyone! MADAM AWESOME IS GETTING HIS/HER OWN BOOK PUBLISHED! ROUND OF A PLUSE! Maybe one day I'll get to read it one day! **

**And sorry about not having this up sooner, but unlike a lot of the other authors on fanfiction I am super busy over the Christmas season, and I'm so sorry about spelling, I just can't help it, I have problems. If I didn't have Word, I wouldn't even be writing for fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

Running away from you're fears doesn't help. And right then my fear wasn't Jace, or the possibility that my life would get even more messed up then it already was. No it was the monster that was chasing me.

Not only was I getting farther and farther away from Percy's house, it was just as fast as me, so it was right on my tail. I was hiding in a pile of plastic crates when I called Percy.

He answered his emergency phone, thank gods. "Clary, I'm at your house. Where…"

"Percy," I screeched. "Percy…" the monster was now in the ally, and was throwing things everywhere. It was so loud I could barely hear Percy.

"Clary calm down where are you? What's that sound? Are you okay? Clary?"

I couldn't answer, because if I did, then _it_ would find me.

"Shush." _Why was he shushing me?_ "Clary?"

It wasn't loud. The noise on the other end. But it was enough. It was enough for the monster to hear me.

It's hand shot out, and grabbed a fist full of my fire red hair. Screaming, I dropped my phone. When I heard the creaking, and shattering, I knew it was Brocken. I had no coins with me make an Iris massage. If I did make it out of this mess of mine, I'd have no way to call for help. I was doomed.

Another thing that's bad about running from the monster was that… well I ran from town. I was in a deserted area, with no one around. Crap.

"You have nowhere to go daughter of the sea god," the monster hissed. He smelled me, which was kind of creepy. "Hum, you smell good. Like angels. Are you an angel girl too?"

"Yep," I gagged. Even when I couldn't breathe, I had to at least try and be smart a**. "And the thing about being and angel girl is that it really comes in handy when you're about to kick monster a**."

He laughed, and brought my head down to the cement in a swift motion. Brocken glass from a bottle cut my head, lodging itself in my forehead. _Son of a b****._ Pulling me back up, he slammed me into the wall, pushing the glass in even farther, causing more blood to come out.

He made me watch as his hand turned into a sword. Or something like a sword. He slowly slid it across my neck, blood coming out of there as well. It wasn't even a little cut. It was deep and painful. It then went to cut arms, hitting the bones. I think it even scratched them.

He pushed me down, letting me go. This was my chance. My chance to get away from it. I started crawling, planning to stand up as I went, but he grabbed my leg, twisting it in a sickening snap.

I screamed one of those Hollywood movie worthy screams, clutching my leg in my hands. Tears blinded me as I tried to see how bad it was. I could barely see but I knew the flesh had torn, leaving the muscle bare to see. They weren't in good shape ether. Worse then everything else really.

The sword _thing_ came at me again, and I was surprised to see that I could still roll out of the way. How my arms were able to push me away was beyond me. It was a miracle.

But I was running out of time. If the blood loss didn't kill me first, the monster would.

Oh gods Percy where are you?

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

"What do you mean?" I yelled.

"it means what it means Jace!" Percy yelled back. "She's being attacked!"

"God, what do I do? She said she was going to your house. She obviously isn't there, so now we have no clue where she is."

"Call your friend Magnus."

I looked at him. I knew Magnus could track her, which I just remembered and thought was a good idea, but how would Percy know that?

"Why?" I asked.

"So he can track her." _How did he know that?_ "He's high warlock of Brooklyn, right? Have him find her."

"How..?" I started to ask but he interrupted me.

"Don't question me, just call him. Make him find her before the dammed monster kills her!"

He had a point. So I called him. At first Magnus thought I was just using him to find out were Clary was, but when Percy grabbed the phone and started yelling at him to find her, he agreed.

We finally found out where she was and got into the car to find her. Oh the way I turned to Percy and asked, "How do you know about downworlders?"

"You don't need to know," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Actually I do."

"Not right now you don't. so shut up and tell me where to turn next."

"Right here. She should be in that ally way." _Why was she so far away from everyone?_

Percy was the first to get out, and pulled out a pen.

"A Pen? Really?"

"Shut up!" he ran to the ally, and looked in. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

I was next to him in a second, and when I saw Clary, I almost puked. How could that thing do so much damage? I'm not even going to describe what she looked like. Not only do you not need that picture in your mind, but it's just too painful for me to think about.

I ran forward, but Percy made it to the demon before me. He had uncapped his pen and… WHAT THE H***! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

PENS DO NOT TURN INTO SWORDS!

He was on the demon in a second, almost cutting off its head at first slash.

"Grab Clary and get her in the car!" he yelled at me as he ducked. I grabbed Clary, and ran her to the van, and quickly ran back to help Percy. He was a nerdy looking boy, but as the old mundane saying goes: looks can be deceiving.

He moved in a way I never would. He fought in a way I was never taught. The thought so quick on his feet I almost thought he was a shadow hunter.

Wait… was he? I mean he knew about Magnus. It was possible right?

No it wasn't. shadow hunters don't fight like that. We don't think like that. And we definitely don't use pens that turn into swords. I don't even think warlocks can make those. The Fay never would, nor would they even want to. So what was he?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely saw as Percy stabbed the demon in the back, turning it into gold dust. But that's not possible. Demons turn into black dust or black goo. Not gold. What were _they?_

"Let's go," Percy said. He quickly walked past me and to the van door. "Don't just stand there! Get in! we have to get her help!"

I quickly followed orders, and climbed into the back to hold Clary. I held her head in my lap, and brushed her hair out of her face. So beautiful even when she was bloody and bruised. I didn't know how she pulled it off.

"Call Annabeth for me." Percy then gave me the girl's number, and I did as I was told. Why I started listening to the dork was beyond me, but I did it anyway. I then called the rest of Clary's new friends.

We pulled up to an apartment, and Percy took Clary from my arms. When I started to protest he told me to shut up. Rude. And what with him saying shut up tonight? It's getting old.

He ran her up into the apartment, and I was right on his heels. He kicked the door open, and ran her inside. a lady, Percy's mom most likely, came in and when she saw Clary, she gasped, her hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "Oh gods," she sobbed.

"Mom, I need the ambrosia and nectar. Now," Percy said, setting Clary down on the coach. His mom ran out of the room and came back with a bag of brownies and a strawberry smoothie.

"You're giving her sweets?" I asked. "Are you nuts? She needs _help_! Not food!"

He ignored me, and feed Clary the brownie and made her drink. I ran to her side, about to gather her in my arms when I saw the cuts start to pull together. Heal themselves. It wasn't possible.

"Are you going to stop me now?" Percy asked, and continued to feed her. I stood there wordlessly, and watched. How was this possible?

I could faintly hear Percy's mom on the phone telling Luke that Clary was hurt. Time seemed to pass quickly because the next thing I knew, Luke was at the door, running in, and kneeling before her.

Annabeth and some other people came in, and stood next to her. I didn't notice. I was too far gone. I knew that Clary knew what Percy was. She knew and didn't tell me. I didn't know _what_ was feeding my sister, and I didn't know what _he_ was capable of. Was he _safe?_ I didn't know. But I had to. She's my family. I had to know what she was friends with.

As people left, only me, Percy, Percy's mom, and Luke remained. Luke and Miss. Jackson were in the other room, talking. I stood next to Clary, Percy behind the coach. He stared down at her with eyes of love. Not the love I felt for her, but the love I should be feeling for her. And for the first time since I met Percy Jackson, I didn't completely hate him.

But that didn't stop me from asking, "What are you?"

He looked at me and said, "Sorry man. Classified."

"don't give me that crap," I spit. "Tell me now!"

He looked down. "We should wait for Clary to wake up."

"She'll only stop you from telling me. Tell me what you are. How do you know about shadow hunters and downworlders? What kind of thing are you?"

"First off, I know about shadow hunters and downworlders are because my camp leader and Clary told me. Second of all, if I'm a _thing_ then so is Clary."

"Clary's a _shadow hunter_. She isn't like you."

"That's were you're wrong, Jace. Clary is like me. She's not just a shadow hunter. She's something else. She's more than just an angel. She's more powerful then you think."

"What are you talking about? I deserve to know!"

He looked at me. "Clary's going to hate me for telling you this, but you're right. You should know." He took a deep breath. "You've heard the old Greek myths, right?"

"some, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"the child of a god and a human creates what?" when I didn't respond, he said, "Half human, half gods, demigod, half blood, whatever you want to call them. They can do things humans can't. it all depends on their godly parent, but they're remarkable. They are born with natural fighting skills, they can speak and read Greek without ever having to learn it, and so much more. They have ADHD, and are dyslexic.

"They also attract monsters. In the stories the heroes always die a terrible death. Unlike all the other stories that are all nice and have happy endings, these stories don't. they're so tragic, they're realistic.

"and that's the thing, Jace. They are real. The stories, the monsters, the _gods_. They exist, and they walk among us, hooking up with humans, making demigods, demigods that attract monsters, monsters that try and kill them every chance they get.

"and as hard as it may seem… I'm one of them. So is Clary. Clary is half shadow hunter and half demigod. Which isn't really good. The gods and Shadow hunters don't like each other. Or ones that know about the others. There has never been a demigod shadow hunter. Ever."

He waited for me to say something. Anything. But I couldn't. so instead I laughed. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"He's not lying," Luke said, leaning on the door frame, Miss. Jackson behind him. I shook my head.

"No," I said. "Clary would have told me."

"Do you really believe that Jace," Percy asked.

I shook my head again. "I need some air." I ran out the door, and no one stopped me.

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He didn't need this kind of weight on his chest.

Clary stirred, and I dropped down to sit by her side. "Clary," I whispered. I pushed some hair out of her eyes so she could see properly. While the nectar and ambrosia helped a lot, it didn't completely heal her.

"Percy," she whispered. "what happened?"

"You were attacked. By a monster. Jace was there when you called. Magnus tracked you down, and Jace came with me to get you. I killed the monster, and then we got you back here. I was so scared. I gave you some nectar and ambrosia, so you're better then you were before. How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Better than before."

I looked down, then back up at her. "Clary, I also told Jace about how we're demigods."

The look on her face killed me. It was a mix of despair and betrayal. "Why?" she asked.

"Because he knew I wasn't human, and… stuff happened. I'm sorry, Clary."

She rubbed her eyes. "It's okay. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take me to camp. I need to finish healing there."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? It was longer then I usually do, so yah!<strong>


	21. read please

**Okay, so I wanted to get you're guy's take on this.**

**If you've read my profile (which I'm doubting) you'd know I, like most of the fanfiction writers, write my own stories. I wanted to see what you guys think of what im writing, and if you like what you're hearing, then just PM me and I'll send you the first chapter, and maybe more.**

**I know you all want this to be a chapter, but all I want is one review on what you guys think of this (good or bad) and then I'll post the next chapter. It's already done all I need is for you to review this.**

**So here it is:**

* * *

><p>I was normal, just so you know. I had my two best friends, Tess and Daren (who are dating. How cute!), my adoptive parents, Kris and Jordan, star on the volleyball team, enemy of the Camisole group, assistant researcher alongside my dad, and I went to boring old school were they feed you crappy food, and give you piles of homework. I was normal.<p>

Key word: _was_

But that all changed. One little thing, one little moment, changed my life forever. And yeah, I know every story you've read has something to do with the one moment that changed their lives. Only difference here is that in that one moment, my life _really did_ change. And this isn't just some story. This is real.

It tore me away from my friends, killed the amazing relationship I had with my parents. God, I even miss the dump I call school. and it's all because she made me angry. Because she called me a silly name when I was in a bad mood.

I guess I can't really blame her. What happened was my fault. It was my fault the goo the lunch ladies called meat sauce exploded, covering her head to toe in a gray slime. funny, right? Yeah, it was. _At the time._ But word to the wise: when something like that happens right next to you, don't tell your parents. They'll send you away.

That's right. You heard me. They sent me away to a place in Virginia called Dagon Mansion. Cool, Victorian style house on the outside, secretive house of freaks on the inside. five freaks, including me to be exact.

It's not too bad I guess. Or it wasn't in the beginning. I mean, I got a room the size of four class rooms put together. That's a plus, right? And I made some good friends. Like May and Carla. I don't get why, but May is obsessed with flowers. The backyard is covered with colorful plants of all shapes and sizes. And so is her hair. And Carla can see even though she's blind. Doesn't make sense right? Let me rephrase myself. Carla is blind, but anything she touches, she can see.

And then there's Haden, the amazingly hot teenage surfer boy who can move anything with him mind. He can cook too! Isn't that awesome! He's like one of those poltergeists you see in the movies, but not as scary, and way cooler. He's kind too, unlike Wayne. Insert gagging here.

Wayne, the stupid jerk. He has the power to walk through things, turn invisible, and be a total butt hole. The nerve of that guy. He just gets so under my skin! He's a mean, inconsiderate, selfish, unlovable, sexy— woops! Forget I said that last one. I mean, yeah he's hot, but… just forget about it.

I seem to be getting off track. Anyway, we all live there in one big house with Madam Dagon and the Professor. They don't seem to want to give us any answers as to what we are, because one things for sure, we aren't normal.

So I guess there's only one thing to do: get the answers ourselves. I know my parents know more then they're telling. The Professor and Madam Dagon too. If they won't give, I'll take. With the help of my new friends, I might just get them. I'll stop at nothing to find out what turned me into what I am now. Even if I that means having to put up with Wayne to get them. Uck.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me please<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry about spelling. I really need to work on that. I usually have to hurry up and write these, so I never have time to reread these, and check them. And yeah, I know that's not an excuse, but… yeah. I know it's really bothering you, but I hope you can hang in there with me.**

**Oh and I just want to give a little shout out to The Fading Author: ha ha, love the review! It made me laugh. But now, I really want a cookie! Too bad Helios ate it. ):**

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

I packed a bag for me and Clary, and told Luke and Mom we'd be leaving so she could finish healing. She would be fine, but I think she just wanted to get away from Jace's wrath. I can't really blame her. I mean, if your brother just found out the secret that you'd been keeping from him for two years, you wouldn't want to be around for his confrontation.

I gave Annabeth a Iris message telling her to meet us at the camp, and then called the Fates. While we waited we watched Mythbusters. I watched Clary the whole time. She seemed on the edge, biting her nails, her eyes unfocused. Honestly, turning the TV on was a waste. Neither of us were paying attention. Unlike the last time we were about to head to camp, this time we wouldn't be savoring our last minutes with electricity. I guess being attacked by a monster does that to you.

When we heard the sound of crashing trashcans, we knew it was time to go. Hugging our parents goodbye, I carried Clary out to the taxi, and then went back for the bags. Buckling us both in nice and tight (and praying to the gods we didn't die) I told the fates to get going.

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

I had gone back to the institute, but only for an hour. And all I did there was pace in my room.

Percy was lying. He had to be. I mean Greek gods? They weren't real. If I didn't believe in god, there was no way I believed in _gods_. It was such a stupid thing to think about. People who life forever and throw lightning bolts from the sky. I'm sure a warlock could do that. I'm guessing that's where the stories came from.

Yeah, that was it. They weren't real. Percy's just insane, like I didn't already know that. In fact, I was going to go back to the house, tell him as much, and make Clary talk to me. I was going to _make_ her tell me what he is, and then, if he's some kind of downworlders or something, I was going to kill him.

Okay, maybe I wasn't going to _kill_ him. He did save Clary. He'd only proven to be a good guy so far. But he was taking Clary away from me. Not just me, really. Simon, Isabelle. God, even Alec noticed how she was barley around anymore. There was even sadness in his voice when he asked about her.

Passing Isabelle in the hall, I found my way down to the subway. Good thing I was glamoured or else I think the people in the car would be yelling at me to stop tapping my foot impatiently, no matter how good looking I was.

I walked to Percy's house instead of running because I had to prepare myself for what I was going to say to everyone. I'd probably just say hi to Luke, and Miss. Jackson, but Percy and Clary were a different story. We had major discussing to do. I really didn't care what I all said to Percy, but I was going to be picking my words carefully with Clary. I had to get her to trust me enough to tell me what's all going on. And ticking her off might not be the best plan of action.

Jogging up the steps I nocked twice on the door before letting myself in. I know- rude. But if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the perfect little son. I'm really just a son of a b****.

Luke and Miss. Jackson were in the living room, standing in front of the coach I'd last seen Clary on. But this time, she wasn't there. I looked around before asking, "Where's Clary?"

The two adults looked at each other, and I knew my answer. She was gone.

"Where," I asked. when I didn't get an answer I asked again.

"Jace, I think Clary needs some space," Luke said calmly.

"Like h*** she does!" I shouted. "That's all she's needed lately. I saw her more in the first month I met her then in the last two years I'm known her. And I just _saw_ something happen last night, and I plan to know what it was. So if you're not going to tell me, I'll just call Magnus and have him track her. It's your choice."

"Jace," Miss Jackson said in a measured tone. "Percy told you what's up. Now it's _you're_ choice if you want to believe it or not, but I'm telling you right now, you'll only come back to the same answer."

Shaking my head, I asked, "Where?"

Luke sighed rubbing his face with his hands, turning away from me. Then it hit me. And it hit me hard.

"Camp. She went back to that camp of hers didn't she?"

I didn't wait for a response. I just ran out of there as fast as I could back to the institute. Not even acknowledging Alec and Magnus I climbed my way up to the roof to get my long forgotten motorcycle. Why I didn't use this before is beyond me **(A/N: I know why! Because I forgot all about it!)**

It was night out so I could still use it. That was a plus.

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

The ride was long, and quite dangerous if you ask me. I'm telling you, I hate riding with the fates, but what other form of transportation is there that wouldn't make us look to suspicious? Not many let me tell you.

When we finally did pull up to the white pine that stood by the camp, I was just happy to be alive. both because of the shape I was in, and, again, those old bats can't drive. Taking a deep breathe, I unbuckled myself, and let Percy pull me out. I could just see the camp down below, and the strawberry fields. Smiling, I told Percy to hurry it up and get me down there so I could get healed up, and then have some classic camp fun.

The taxi had just pulled away, and we were just heading down the hill when we heard a different engine then the one before. Turning my head, I saw a motorcycle heading our way. A motorcycle I remembered, and didn't want to see right then.

Jace's motorcycle. "Hurry up, Percy," I said. "Get across the boundary."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That's Jace's bike that's what's wrong."

He started to run down the hill, and I could hear Jace calling my name. when we were at the bottom of the hill, Percy called over some campers to get me to the infirmary.

My head was spinning and right before I passed out I heard Chiron say, "Let the Shadow hunter in."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back, and thanks for the reviews (especially from you The Fading Author- can't believe Helios ate my pie too!). so, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to keep going and making this story really, really long, or if I should stop at some point (not now. A good point where it would make sense to stop). Okay thanks, bye!**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

I guess you could say I woke for a start. I didn't bother opening my eyes because I knew I'd be squeezing them shut, trying to make the pain in my body go away. Why's it hurting so badly? It wasn't this terrible before, so why now?

_Because you were beaten numb, _my conscience told me.

Oh, right.

Sitting up, I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. I opened one eye to see the Apollo campers bustling around. I didn't want to stop one of them because they looked so busy, and luckily I didn't have to when I saw Percy come in and head my way.

"Hey," he said. "You're awake."

I nodded then said, "And am hurting like h***. Want to help me up man?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head. "You need rest."

I groaned, falling back against the pillows. "You're such a jerk. I hate you."

He smiled, and sat down. "Yeah, yeah, love you too."

I pretended to sleep, hoping he'd walk away and then I could sneak out, but he said, "I know you're awake, Clare."

Groaning I said, "Please, I'm restless. I need to move, do something." Insert puppy eyes here, and that's all it took to break Percy.

Sighing, he held a hand out to me. "Fine, but there's something you should know."

"Shoot," I said, taking a sip of water that had been set by the bed.

"You should finish drinking that first."

I glared at him, and he waved his hands in surrender.

"Jace is here."

And with that, I had wished I'd taken Percy's advice. Spiting the liquid from my mouth, I started to choke. I bent forward, hand on my heart.

One of the Apollo kids came over, but Percy waved them away, saying he could take care of it.

"How!" I yelled.

"Chiron told us to let him in," Percy exclaimed. "I'm sorry. But just so you know, it hasn't been much fun. I've been hiding out in the infirmary all day just trying to avoid him. He's a real jerk when—wait scratch that. He's always a jerk. Okay, he's more of a jerk then he already is when he hasn't slept in a day, and hasn't have anything to eat or drink."

I groaned. "Why does Chiron hate me?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "He doesn't hate you. He's a wise guy, he knows what he's doing… I hope."

I got up, not even bothering to use Percy as a crutch (even though it hurt), and walked outside. Some campers waved, one named Bree even came and gave me a hug. While looking over her shoulder, I noticed Jace standing next to Chiron. I pulled away, waving a goodbye to her, and just looked at Jace.

He looked so relieved that I was okay, I forgot what had happened for a moment. All of a sudden he was there, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Never again," he whispered. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

I laughed, and said, "sorry, but it's kind of my job."

He pulled back, but he wasn't smiling this time. "We need to talk."

I looked at Chiron, and he nodded. "This may be the best time. We'll talk else where."

"Alone," Jace added, not even looking at him.

"Trust me, it would be easier to understand with the help of someone with such wisdom as mine."

Chiron wheeled away, not even waiting to here what Jace had to say. We followed him to the big house, and sat at the table where I first met Chiron. I smiled at Percy, and he winked. Jace scowled at us, but we ignored him.

"Percy has told me you have been informed of what demigods are?"

"Yeah, and it a bunch of BS."

"BS? I don't really know what that means. Uh, Percy?" Percy leaned in and whispered it into Chiron's ear. "OH, well it is not… BS. It's quite real. The gods have been here since the beginning of time. I, of course wouldn't expect a shadow hunter to just up and believe, but at least I tried."

"I don't know what's going on here, but convincing my sister she's some kind of off spring to some fake god is unbelievable!" Jace screeched.

"Jace," I tried.

"No, Clary. Stop. Don't be an idiot. There are no stupid gods!"

Just then there was a clap of thunder, and the sky went from clear blue to such a dark gray, I was worried. Rain started pouring down, and I sighed. "At least we won't get wet," I put out there.

"Not that we would anyway," Percy added.

I smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

"You've angered the gods," Chiron said.

Jace through his hands up in the air. "Okay so it's starting to rain. Big deal. It proves nothing."

"He's quite the b***** isn't he," Mr. D said, who I had just noticed sitting on the other end of the table.

"You have no idea," Percy muttered. Jace sprang up, and grabbed the front of Percy's shirt. Oh this was bad.

Percy gabbed Riptide, and uncapped it. Jace was a bit surprised, but didn't loosen his grip. I scrambled out of my seat, and slapped Jace's hand… hard. he let go, and I snatched Riptide from Percy.

"My Gods!" I exclaimed. "You two are terrible! Jace, sit down and listen before I feed you to a pack of rouge vampires."

He sat down, but not before glaring at Percy.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that we're telling the truth?" I hissed.

"Show me," he challenged. I looked at Percy, and got up.

"Okay. Come with me." I led Percy, and Jace to the lake. There I took one last look at Percy before willing my powers to lift some of the lake up into the air. My hands guided it, and it just flouted there. I let it fall, which created a giant wave that came towards us, and would have engulfed us had I not lifted my hands up again making it into a canopy above our heads. I made swirling motions and the water started rushing like a whirlpool.

I returned the water, but the show wasn't over yet. I threw my arms up, and columns of lake water shot up like geysers. Pulling them together, I created one huge geyser. The sound of rushing water was magnificent, and I felt more at ease than ever before. I slowly let my arms fall to my sides.

I turned around to face Jace, and saw I had created an audience. People started clapping and yelling, "Yeah Clary!" Grover stood by Percy smiling. I slowly walked over and you could hear people whispering, "Oh she's defiantly the daughter of Poseidon." Even some Ari's campers were smiling at me.

I gave a mini bow, and smiled. Everyone filed out, leaving just Percy Jace and me. "Now do you believe?" I asked.

He nodded faintly, but you could tell he didn't believe completely. "So… how?"

"My father is the sea god. Poseidon."

"does that mean…?"

"We're only half brother and Sister."

He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down. "You wouldn't have believe me."

He glared at me, his anger clear. "How could you? How could you have known, but not told me?"

"Because it changes nothing! We're still related!"

Percy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Enough. Both of you. Leave it alone."

"What you said that night…" Jace started, pointing at me. "About Percy being your brother? Is that true?"

I nodded.

Before he could say anything Rachel ran up to us. I was honestly surprised. She was supposed to be in school. "Clary, thank gods I found you."

"Rachel, what are you doing here, I thought you were back home in school."

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now you need to know… I think I figured out the prophecy."

* * *

><p><strong>In case some of you forgot what the prophecy was (I know I would have) then here it is:<strong>

**"Two worlds," Rachel began in a voice that wasn't her own. "Become one. Never should. War. Danger. Death. One child saves all." Then she passed out.**

**So yeah, don't know if I should make this into two stories or one.**


	24. Chapter 23

**so I've decided to make this one really long story. Yeah, I'm not really good at getting to the sequel part. I still have to make a sequel for my other story, and that's not turning out so well. It's been about… seven months? So yeah, long's the way we're going.**

**So I was wondering if you guys wanted to hear the story from a different point of view. Tell me who you want and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

"Well," Clary half yelled. "Don't keep us in suspense, Dare! What does it mean?"

Rachel looked over at Jace, and said, "I don't know if I should tell you in front of him. I don't think a new camper will understand."

I scoffed. "He's not a new camper Rach. This is Jace Lightwood, Clary's half-brother. He's a shadow hunter."

Jace growled. "Oh great, some—demigod gets to know what _I_ am, but I don't get to know what _you_ are?"

Rachel's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "You're a shadow hunter?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Looking over at Clary, she said, "Oh gods."

"What's wrong," Clary asked. "tell us what the prophecy means."

"Maybe Jace should leave," I said.

"He should _stay_," Rachel said.

"What does it mean?" Clary asked again.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know completely what it means, but I have a good idea. So the prophecy goes like this: Two worlds become one. Never should. War. Danger. Death. One child saves all.

"the two worlds thing probably refers to our world—demigods, gods, monsters, etcetera— and the Shadow hunter's world—angels, werewolves, vampires, the whole supernatural lot. The mist draws a veil between the Demigod world, and the human world. Just like… what's it called? Glamour? Yeah, Glamour keeps the humans from seeing the shadow hunter's world. Because we can all see what humans cannot, we can see into each-others worlds. So we're the same there. But we are still different. So that's probably what the two worlds thing is.

"The gods, of course, don't like the shadow hunters. Shadow hunters don't like the gods. So the gods don't want to make our worlds one. They're afraid of what might happen. There would be fighting, and disagreements, which could cause some manger catastrophes."

"So does the war part mean that our two worlds come together, but we get into a war?" I asked. it made sense if you think about it. Me and Jace hated each other with passion, and if Clary hadn't stopped us, I'm sure we would have tried to kill each other back when we were talking with Chiron. Or Jace would have, I just would do some manger damage.

"No. I don't think so," Rachel said, chewing on her nails. For as long as we've all been alive, Shadow hunters have been killing Demons, and Demigods have been killing monsters. Demons and monsters have been on earth for—well, forever. There hasn't been a time were there hasn't been. I'm sure shadow hunters wouldn't put killing demons on hold just to fight demigods."

Jace shook his head. "It's our duty as Shadow hunters to protect the mundanes. No matter what. That's what we were made for."

"Exactly. Monsters and demons are the same thing. Just different names. Demigods have a similar purpose to the shadow hunters. If the monsters rose up…"

"Demigods would fight," I said, almost as if I was just waking up from a dream.

"What better way to bring to worlds together like a monster-demon uprising."

"With war brings danger and death," Jace said.

"But what about the one child saves all," Clary questioned.

Rachel looked sorrowful, and almost giddy at the same time. "I think it's referring to you," she said.

Clary shook her head, eyes wide, horror painting her body. "No. there's no way. I could _not_ be the one who saves us. I mean, how can someone my size save anyone? I could barely attack that monster that night. How can I do this?"

I put a hand on Clary's shoulder. "It's in your blood to fight. I've been training with you, I know you have it in you. That night you froze. if we can stop that from happening, you'll be golden." I pulled her into me. "I know it."

"But how do you know it's me?" Clary asked.

"You're from both worlds Clary. You're half shadow hunter, half god. Even Zeus didn't see this coming.

"I think maybe she's going to bring our worlds together," Rachel continued. "She understands both worlds. Maybe she could be an example that our two worlds can get along."

"she right," I said. "Remember on the quest when we went down to the underworld? Annabeth and me would never have known that the fairy man had once been a silent brother."

"Maybe our worlds our already connected," Jace said. "if a silent brother was the fairy man for the underworld it makes you wonder…"

Clary sighed. "We should tell Chiron."

I nodded. "Jace, you can just head to me and Clary's cabin **(A/N: that's where Jace had been staying while Clary was in healing.)** Rachel come with me, we're going to go tell Chiron. Clary—"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Go get checked up, make sure I don't drop dead at any second now. Bla bla bla."

I smirked. "Just go."

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

After my checkup—which went great. I had almost fully healed, other than some yellow bruises— I headed back to my cabin to get changed, and see Jace. I wondered how he was taking it. Not well, I was betting.

I walked in, pulling my hair up into a ponytail, and my eyes fell onto Jace instantly. He was sitting on my bed in a pair of jeans and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt. He was hunched over something, his hair falling over his face. I instantly wanted to go over there, and just move it away, to feel those curls fall between my fingers, but I shook those thoughts away. I meant what I said. Just because we're only half related, doesn't mean that anything's changed.

I looked at the object in his hands. It was my camera. He was clicking through all the pictures.

"Hey," I said in a scolding way, but also very quietly.

He looked up, and there was only anger covering his features. Anger and betrayal.

"Jace?" I questioned.

"You told me you couldn't leave camp during the summer," he growled.

"Whoever said I did?"

He thrust the camera at me. I looked though the many pictures of Percy, Annabeth and me on our quest. "Jace, I…"

"You lied to me," he yelled. He laughed, but it was humorless. "Just another thing you lied about."

"I know, but Jace…"

"No. don't _Jace_ me. How could you lie to me for the past two years? Years! How could you? Here I thought I knew you, but I only know half of you. Let me guess, you didn't even tell Simon? he's you're best friend!"

"I'm Sorry. Okay, I'm sorry! But you would never have listened to me. Don't even pretend that you would. You would have thought I was crazy. And—and I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt you I guess."

"I'm hurting now!" he screamed. "You don't tell me that you were half god. You didn't tell me you were related to Percy. You didn't tell me you were allowed to leave camp. You didn't tell me that I'm only your half-brother!"

I just stared at him. "Is that what this is about? Me being only your half-sister?"

He scowled, but said nothing.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You're angry because I didn't tell you we were only half related."

"I have a right to know," he said.

"it wasn't important, we're still related."

"I kissed you," he said. "I kissed you, thinking I was your _full_ brother. The guilt wouldn't be as bad if I had known you were only my half-sister."

I threw my hands up into the air. "We're still related!"

"Only half!"

"But _still_ related!"

"I think about you all the time Clary," he said, softly. "do you ever think of me? Ever?"

I sighed, and nodded. No use lying to him anymore. He'll find out somehow. "Every day."

He closed the space between us. "I don't believe we're related. I really don't."

I looked down, then back up at him. "but we are."

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

Clary had walked out, leaving me to stand there alone. I wanted to be angry, but I had suddenly gotten tired. Swaying, I quickly sat on the bed. The next thing I know, I'm out cold.

_"Where am I," I thought._

_"That doesn't matter," a voice says._

_I quickly turn around to face the person. It's a lady. A beautiful one at that._

_"who are you," I ask._

_She shacks her head. "You don't believe in me."_

_"Who are you," I repeat._

_"I am Aphrodite. Goddess of love."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Aphrodite visit Jace. I'm going to make her visit him a couple more times in this story. She'll be helping him out quite a bit. While being cryptic at the same time. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**To the Fading author, who always gives me the _best_ reviews, I'm glad my story is better than calculus homework!**

**And I just want to say thanks to Lovin' this read my idea for giving me a great idea. It's not going to be exactly like the one you gave me, but it's going to be a lot alike. Thanks!**

**Okay, so here's something I'd like to share. I know there are some of you out there who get bullied, or see it happening around you, and well… you want to talk about it. My friend has this website where you can. I have some friends who have been bullied. I want it to stop. I've never been bullied myself, but like I said, my friends have. And I think we all know that if our friends were being put down, we'd do anything we can to stop it. So I just wanted to spread the word about my friend's website so you know there is somewhere where you can talk about being bullied, or whatever! It doesn't have a lot of members on it because no one knows about it, and it just started. So here's the link, just take out all the spaces.**

**http:/ bundledupinlife. webs. com/**

**also, if you have time, check out a video on youtube called "what's going on" it has a boy with what looks like ear buds in. it's super sad, but very insperational.**

* * *

><p><em>previously:<em>

_"Where am I," I thought._

_"That doesn't matter," a voice says._

_I quickly turn around to face the person. It's a lady. A beautiful one at that._

_"who are you," I ask._

_She shacks her head. "You don't believe in me."_

_"Who are you," I repeat._

_"I am Aphrodite. Goddess of love."_

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

_"A goddess," I laughed. "Look, honey, I'm new to this whole Greek god stuff, but I highly doubt they just up and visit shadow hunters. Even if they look as amazing as me." What? Just because I find out my sister (the love of my life) has been keeping a secret from me for two years doesn't me I stop being a cocky b******._

_"I know you do not believe, child," she said. "But you must listen."_

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Because it is about your sister. The one you love." Okay so the lady got my attention._

_"Is she okay? She's not in trouble right? What's going on!"_

_"I am not allowed to tell, but do not worry. She is fine. I'm here to help you."_

_"Why me and what from?"_

_She shook her head, laughing. "Silly boy. I protect you from your own heart."_

_"Still, why me?"_

_"Because I haven't seen a love story like this for ages. This is one I wish to be a part of."_

_I sighed. She was killing me! I didn't need another reminder that I couldn't be with Clary._

_Floating over, she cupped my chin. "Do not worry. I will help you."_

_She started to fade, and I scrambled to keep her there. "Wait! Wait! You have to tell me! How are you going to help me! Please!"_

I shot up, almost falling off the bed in the process. My breaths were coming in small pants. The dream—it was so real. So very, very real. I could still feel the goddesses touch on my chin. I even placed my own hand over it to see if it was still there.

Sighing, I fell back onto the bed. When did my life become so compacted? When I met Clary. I would never have come here had I known Clary. I would never be getting myself into another war at the same time I was fighting against Valentine. I would never have fallen in love.

I'm _so _cliché.

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

I stood at the table, Percy to my left, Annabeth to my right, Rachel across from me, and about half the camp surrounding me.

"so, if Rachel is right," I started. "The demons and monsters will be rising up and we'll have to work with the Shadow hunters to stop them."

Percy sighed. "I think it's time to call a Camp meeting. Get all the counselors together, and let's talk."

We all gathered into the Big house, everyone sitting around the table. I sat next to Percy, and glanced around.

"So, fill me in," Travis said. "I was busy, didn't hear anything."

"Rachel thinks she's figured out the prophesy," I said. "The two worlds part probably refers to the shadow hunters world and our world. The monsters might rise up, creating a war between us, and them. And with every war comes it's fair share of death and destruction. And the one child saves all is…" I swallowed. "Rachel thinks its me."

"Makes sense," Annabeth said. "Think, it's all connected. Clary is most likely the prophesy child."

"For once, I agree without argument," Clarisse said. "It's you, no doubt about it."

"Really wishing you'd disagree," I mumbled, but softly so she couldn't hear.

"So—plan of action," Percy said, clapping his hands together. "We're going to need one."

"I say we start with telling the Shadow hunters first," a voice from across the table said. I stood up a bit to see who it was.

"Good idea, Remi," Percy said. "We can't really start planning without having them in on it."

"So, I'll get into Idris, talk to the Clave, and try and convince them to work with us. But I'm warning you, they may not listen to a kid like me."

"I'll go with you to help," Percy said. "Any more ideas?"

We shot around a few ideas on what we should do when the time came to going into the war, but there weren't any good ones. Finally, after an hour, we all got up and left.

Percy walked out with Annabeth, listening to her battle strategies, and I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the leader of the Tych cabin and smiled. "Oh, hey Remi."

"Hey Clary. so, I heard your other brother is here. Jace right?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Sadly, Chiron made us let him in."

"Don't get along?" he guessed.

"Not that, it's just after two years of secrets, he's not exactly happy with me, so…"

"I see, that must suck. But better now, before the Clave, then having him hear it from them."

"I actually didn't tell him myself," I said, starting to walk out.

"How—wait, let me guess… when you were attacked, Percy told him."

I paused and looked at him. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I'm just that good I guess."

"No seriously, how?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Annabeth might have told me."

I laughed, and slapped his arm softly.

"so, win any unlikely games lately?" I asked. being the offspring of the goddess of luck, he was known to win the most unlikely of things. Not to mention they like to gamble.

"Well, at the wonderful land of cabin 19, we always have a game of chance going on. And of coarse… I won!"

I shook my head, laughing. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm amazing." He turned to me. "so, you want help practicing your skills today?"

I pondered this for a second. "I guess so. Gods know that if I'm really the prophesy child I'm going to need all the practice I can get."

I put a hand on my shoulder. "It may not come down to you fighting off the biggest monster. We'll just have to see."

"A little good luck?" I asked.

He laughed. "sure. I'll give you all the luck you need." Hugging him goodbye, I walked in the opposite direction. Remi was a good friend. He made some good jokes, and it was fun to play cards with him even though I lost every time.

"so who was that," a voice asked as I walked past the bathrooms. I turned to look at Jace, who looked, well—angry.

"A friend," I said, simply.

"Not another brother right?" he growled.

I shook my head. "I only have one other brother Jace. Well, he's not really even that. My father made him, and we call each other brother and sister, but we aren't. ugg, just forget about it."

"Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything you want to get off your chest, to you know, make sure that when I find out—which I will—that I won't be upset about."

I sighed, thinking. "Um, I'm going to Idris to convince the Clave to fight with us."

He just laughed. "You really think you can convince the clave that demigods are real?"

I shrugged. "Worth a shot. And I'll have help."

"From who?"

"You and Percy of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly a cliffy, but not exactly a soft landing. Review please<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**You want to know what I realized not to long ago? I really love writing this story. For some reason, I always know what I'm going to do next. It's the settling down and typing it up part that makes me so late. Sure, sometimes I don't know exactly what I'm going to do, but I have a good idea. So… yeah. That's about it. Bye? Oh and thanks for the reviews! Me loves them! And I'd love some more ideas _Lovin' this read my idea._ It'd really help. I have no idea what the people what to see! Other then blowing up the Wards on the Glass City so the gods can get in (the fading Author) **

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

"Shirts?"

"Check."

"Pants?"

"Check."

"socks?"

"Check."

"Entertainment?"

"Double check!"

"Extra pair of underwear?"

"Uh, come on Clary!" Percy wined. "I don't need an extra pair of undies. I'll reuse my underwear."

I just glared at him. "And what will the Clave think of that? They'll see us for the children we are. They'll see you and think, 'oh my, he's just a kid. He doesn't change his undies.' And I'll end up slapping my forehead when we don't get the help we need to win the war against the demons/monsters."

His jaw dropped. "You're kidding right? How will they know if I've changed my underwear or not?"

I shrugged. "It's something we must be prepared for."

Percy crossed his arms. "I'm not bringing them."

Crossing my own arms, I glared while saying, "If you don't, I'll just have to go get Annabeth, and leave you all alone to face her wrath."

That made him start moving like Hades was on his heels.

"Are you guys almost done yet," Jace asked, coming inside. "What all are you packing? The entire cabin?"

"Seems like it," Percy muttered.

"shut it!" I snapped at him. Tuning to Jace I said, "We're almost done. I'll be there in a second to draw the portal."

Nodding he walked out. Without glaring at Percy I noticed. It was odd. Jace almost seemed to be getting off Percy's back about… well everything.

"Does he seem a little—?"

"Nice?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but almost… kinder?"

Shaking his head, Percy put a hand on my shoulder. "What did you slip into his drink? Because I approve."

Snickering, I jogged out of the cabin, and up next to Jace. "You feeling okay?"

He looked down at me, confused. "I find out my sister is a demigod, and that most of what I knew was wrong… I'm just dandy. Why the sudden urge to know about my how I'm feeling? I know I'm awesome and everything, but still."

I shrugged. "it's just that you're being… _nice_."

He scoffed. "I'm not _nice_."

"No, but you're nicer. I mean, you didn't glare at Percy when you left the cabin."

He looked down at his feet. "Things change."

"Yeah, but not _glaring_ at me is weird. You understand? For two years you've been a total jerk to me, and now you're being descent. It's not normal. It's freaky in fact," Percy said.

"I thought you said you liked him being nice," I asked.

"I was making a joke. Now I'm telling you the truth. It's _μαγικός._" **(A/N: I think that's the Greek word for Weird. I'll try to put more of the Greekness into this story)**

I chuckled. "Ah, the beautiful language of Greek."

"Now _that's _weird. Do you always just up and speak Greek?" Jace asked.

We shrugged. "sometimes. It's natural for us."

Shaking his head, we stopped at the Big house, where Jace gave me his steel. "Bet you don't carry yours now that you're a demigod," he mumbled. I just looked down at my feet in shame.

"Yeah, that's about it." Kneeling down, I drew a portal, and watched as it came to life.

Staring at it in awe, I stepped back. Percy put a hand on my arm, and smiled. "Annabeth is going to love this."

"sure am, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, coming up and kissing Percy on the cheek. "Let's go. Can't wait to see this City of Glass."

"It's a beautiful sight. The buildings are great," Jace said, not looking at her.

"Just waiting for Grover," I mumbled.

"I'm here!" Grover yelled, causing some campers to look over and see what was going on. Many came and stood around, whispering, and daring each other to go and jump in the portal.

"Well, next stop, Idris."

"Good luck, Children," Chiron said, cantering up to us. "I give you the best of luck."

We all nodded—even Jace. Spooky—in respect. Annabeth was the first to go. Then Grover, then Percy, leaving just Jace and me.

Just as Jace was about to step in, someone yelled, "Clary!"

Turning around, I smiled at Remi. "come to wish me good luck?"

Coming up to me, he nodded. "Not just that, but I've got you a good luck charm." He pulled his hands out from behind his back, and showed me the beautiful necklace. It had a leather string, with a black swirl with spicks on it—almost like thorns. On the string there where little beads this blue tridents on them. **(A/N: inspiration on my profile. The first two URLs under Pictures for stories: Clary the Demigod?)**

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

He pulled me into a hug. "Good luck out there. I hear those shadowhunters are feisty."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

"Clary we have to go," Jace growled.

Slipping the necklace over my head, Remi smiled. "Have fun!"

"I'll try!"

Walking over to Jace, there was only one thing on my mind: may my lucky charm work when I see Isabelle and the gang.

* * *

><p>Hitting the ground with a thud, I groaned. "That sucked."<p>

"What took you so long," Annabeth asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I was talking to Remi. He gave me a good luck charm." I held out the beautiful treasure in my hands.

"ooo, Remi. He's cute."

"He's a _friend_."

"A cute friend."

"boyfriend here!" Percy shouted.

"sorry, honey. But he's cute."

Grumbling, Percy turned away. I heard feet pounding in the distance, and looked at Grover. His Goat senses could hear it.

We all stood together as the group of shadowhunters came up, knives in their hands.

"Who are you," one solder shouted.

Stepping forward, Jace said, "I'm Jonathon Lightwood. This is my sister, Clarrisa Fray. We need to speak with the Clave."

One of them laughed. "Don't we all?"

Grover stood up, and when the guards saw his goat legs, they swung their knives to him. "And you brought a Warlock with you?"

Grover looked around, scared now that he was the center of attention. "Um, no man, I don't do tricks, or wands, or Harry Potter-ness, or whatever warlocks do. I mean, I'm no threat. I eat tin cans for Gods' sake. The only thing I've got on me is a pan flute." He pulled out his flute and started to played Yankee doodle.

The guards must not have believed him, because they started to come at him. Jace stepped in front of him, and said, "Look, Call the New York institute and ask them about me and Clary. even Percy here" – he motioned to Percy—" they know who we are."

"All we want is to talk to the Clave," Percy said.

"Why?"

"Because there is a chance that a war might be coming up. And uprising of Demons," I said quietly.

* * *

><p>They decided to being us in, but not because they believed us. Because they thought we were with Valentine. Yeah, I know most of you forgot about him, but he was still a threat. Underground for two years, planning his attack.<p>

Thankfully, they did call the Institute, and Maryse and Robert confirmed that we _were not_ in league with Valentine.

"Ugg, how much longer until they meet with us," Percy wined.

"The Clave works on their own time," Jace said, calmly. "They don't _care_ if a bunch of teenagers claiming that there might be a war in the near future are bored. They couldn't care less really."

We all were sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall, near where the Clave met, bored out of our minds. We had been sitting there for over an hour.

"do you think they'll be done doing whatever their doing soon?" I asked.

"Probably not," Jace answered quickly, his eyes closed and his head tipped up to the ceiling.

Sighing, I copied his form, just trying to relax.

"um, Clary," Percy asked, almost timidly.

"Yeah?" I opened one eye and looked at him. He pointed down the hall, looking a bit nervously.

I turned and my mouth fell open.

Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Maia, and Alec were standing at the end of the hall. Looking angry.

Getting up, I walked over to them. "Guys, what are you doing—"

"Luke told us you're a demigod," Isabelle growled.

Oh gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So the next chapter will be a lot of Clary trying to make her friends understand why she didn't tell them about being a demigod. Some of them will not forgive her. Some might. Vote on who you want to forgive her. If you don't vote, I'll get to pick.<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**None of you voted on the poll! Oh well, I'll get over it… maybe. Haha, I'm kidding. I guess I don't care. Anyway, so these next few (10!) chapters will be ether crappy or hard for me to write. So if they _are _crappy, tell me. I would appreciate it. And I won't take offence. Unless of course you get out of hand with the critiquing. Anyway, enough with my rambling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," I muttered. Why do the Fates hate me? Well, if I put it off any longer, then they'll only hate me all the more. Slowly I walked up, trying not to seem like I was stalling. Pulling on a smile, I said, "Hey guys, looks like I have some explaining to do."<p>

I barley finished my sentence when Isabelle's had put her hand in my face, and growled, "Stop right there. We already _know_ that you were hiding something from us. We don't exactly know _what_, but we will. Now talk."

"This isn't a good day for you is it?" Grover whispered in my ear. "Or week for that matter."

"Shut it goat boy," I hissed.

"and I thought Jace calling me Bloodsucker was bad," Simon said, crossing his arms.

"She's delaying," Magnus said.

"Get on with it," Alec said. "If I'm correct, you have to talk to the Clave sometime soon."

"Well we don't know when exactly we're going to be talking with them…"

"Clary," Annabeth hissed in my ear. "Stalling is only going to make them more upset when they hear."

Sighing, I said, "fine. Guys, you've all heard of the Greek legions, right?"

They all nodded. This was _not _going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"so let me get this straight," Maia said, waving her hands. "You're half Angel, half God, and how much human?"<p>

"None?" I guessed. "Wait… yeah, none."

"And you didn't tell us this, why!" Isabelle yelled. "I feel so… betrayed! No, not just betrayed! I feel—what's more than just betrayed? Well whatever it is, I feel that! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…" I started, but didn't know how to explain it.

"What, you didn't think you could trust us?" Alec asked and you could see how angry he was. "I thought you—"

"Oh please Alexander," Magnus said in an almost bored tone. "Would you really have believed her?"

Alec looked shocked, but had nothing to say. Well, nothing that I could understand.

"Why are you taking her side!" Isabelle yelled. "She lied to you too!"

"Yes, she lied, but I knew about the Demigods."

"Wait, you knew?" I asked, walking closer to him.

He just looked at me. "I'm _800 _years old. You'd think I'd meet a Demigod or two. Two hundred to be exact. Or close to exact."

"Where'd you meet that many Demigods," Percy asked.

Magnus smirked. "Camp Half-blood, of course. Tell me, how's Chiron?"

"You knew Chiron!" I yelled, smiling like an idiot. "How cool is that. What was he like, back when you met him?"

"Well, it was 300 years ago, and he was a good leader, kind, best trainer I knew, and all the kids there loved him."

"So the old horse hasn't changed for 300 years," Grover laughed. "Why am I not surprised."

"This doesn't make me any less at Clary," Maia said, and Alec nodded in agreement.

"And I yet again go back to the big question: would you have believed her?"

_Silence._

"And _that's _why. Clary is a smart girl, and this may have been one of her… unwise decisions, but you have to realize that she may not have wanted to look like some kind of freak to you. I've seen this kind of argument before. Her life's taken a turn, and for the last two years it's been none stop. I know the life of a demigod is no easy one, and a shadowhunters is even harder. Put those two together, and let's just say I'm surprised she hasn't gone nuts yet. She's a mix of two of the most freakiest people alive. so yeah, that makes her a super freak."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"but she should have known we wouldn't judge her," Izzy said weakly.

"She didn't want to take the chance." Magnus looked down at me. "Am I right."

I nodded. I don't know how, but he had nailed it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shut up," Isabelle growled, pulling me to her. "You're lucky you're my best gal friend."

"I'm forgetting you ever said that," Maia said, hugging me too. I glanced over their shoulders and looked at Magnus and Alec. Punching Alec in the arm, Magnus joined us. Alec seemed reluctant, but only because it didn't seem like his style. But one glare from Magnus and he was joining us.

"Just so you know, you're not getting off that easily," he said. "you may have been forgave, but that doesn't mean we won't be holding a grudge."

"You'll have to tell us everything about the Demigod world, the last two years of your life, and anything we want to know," Izzy said.

"Deal," I smiled.

But then I noticed: Simon hadn't said, or done _anything _since he got here.

Looking over at my best friend, I cringed at the look on his face. He looked like he _hated _me. _ Hated_. He turned his back to me, and started walking down the hall. As quick as I could, I separated from my friends, yelling, "Simon!"

He was around the corner by the time I caught up with him. I knew he could get away from me if he wanted to—he has super speed for gods' sake—but that's the thing: he wanted to talk to me. Which could be good or bad. Honestly it could go either way.

So that's where we stood: me facing Simon's back, and not knowing if things between us would stay well. And him—I don't know what he was thinking. "Si," I said, but it sounded more like a question then a beginning to an apology.

"Some would say we're even," he said, emotionlessly.

I looked at him, puzzled, but he couldn't see that. He still wouldn't look at me.

"What do you—"

"For following you that one night. Some would think we're even now. Me on the other hand? I don't."

I looked down shamefully. "I wouldn't ether."

That's when he spun on me again. And when I saw the look in his eyes again. "The others—they might be able to forgive you after some guilt trick Magnus played, but me—I won't be so forgiving. You lied to me for two years, and for what? Why Clary? why lie to me?"

"I was protecting you!"

"From what!" he yelled. If a vampire could cry, I'm sure he'd have a few tears. "what's so dangerous that you had to lie to protect me?"

"The life! The life itself is dangerous. Percy told me how Demigods die, ether on quests or wars, but they do die!" I turned away. "I had got you turned into a vampire… I didn't want to ruin your life any further."

"My life isn't ruined," he growled.

"What about your mom, huh? When was the last time you saw her? Your sister? How about just a nice day, being little old Simon with Eric? I got you turned into a Vampire! And this was all so new to me when I had the chance to tell you, and I wasn't going to risk anything else with you." A tear ran down my cheek, and I turned away. I didn't want him to see and think I was guilt him into forgiving me. That would be a bitter victory.

But of course he saw. "Don't pull the tears on me. You should know by now that when I'm pissed, I see right through the big Bambi eyes." _Don't say anything Clary, let him get it out_. "I don't care what you say to me—I just can't… talk about this right now."

I looked down, letting one tear fall before, I started to walk away, taking that as my sign to leave.

There was a hand on my shoulder, and it held me with an iron grip. I looked back at Simon. his eyes were softer now, but still hard. "Just give me one _good _reason why."

"Because I didn't want to share them." Not a good reason, but it was honest. "I didn't want to share Percy, or any of them. For a while there, I was content. And I knew if I told any of you guys somehow it'd all get out of my control. That something would go wrong, and I wouldn't be able to control any of it. I just wanted a break." I looked up at him. "Guess I got carried away with it."

"Yeah, you did." And with that, he walked away. now I let the tears fall. I let all of them come crashing down, and I felt the weight. Where tears always made me feel just a little better, this time they just washed it all away. all the thoughts I had that everything would be okay. Because then I realized that it wasn't going to be okay. Not for a long time.

I felt my back hit the wall, and, like all the girls in those drama movies, slid down the wall, crying into my hands. And arm wrapped around me, and I leaned into Jace. "I hate myself," I admitted.

"Take it back," he said. "How can Simon forgive you if you can't even forgive yourself?"

"I don't know," I sobbed. "It's all my fault. I should have told him."

"You were trying to protect him."

I laughed humorlessly. "But he doesn't need protecting."

Jace shrugged. "You know what they say: it's the thought that counts."

"I can only hope Simon will see it that way."

"Clary! Jace!" Isabelle yelled. "The Clave is ready to talk with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it was just some crappy rambling. I need to work on that, I admit it. Questions? Comments? Things you'd like to see happen? <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**So, my people! I'm going to tell you a story about a guy named Bob! Actually… no, I'm not. I don't think Bob would want me talking about his blue hair. Onto some important business. I'm loving the review I'm getting, the long ones the most. They are what I look forward to when I open up my email. I love hearing your ideas! They give me inspiration, and all that stuff. If you think your idea is bad, still send it—please! I know I sound extremely cheesy here, but if you think something's good, it's most likely someone else will too. So good or bad ideas are welcome. And to _Lovin' this read my idea_, you are more than right. That is the BIGGEST problem I'm having. I have no idea how to get the Clave to believe Clary, Percy and them, and any idea I have is even cheesier then the last. I might have an idea on what I'm going to do. like most of you out there, I type a little, take a break and come back to this. I could start typing up the next chapter at ten, then half way through I'll stop and then the next day I'll finish. So yeah… BACK TO WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! Lovin' this read my idea,  I think I'd be a great idea to make a profile! WOW! I just wasted a bunch of space rambling. I'm good at that I think. Anyway, who reads these things! I could say that Edward Cullen scares me because of his sparkly-sun distorter and no one will know! Sorry if that offended any Twilight fans }: onto the story! Finally I know!**

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

It was a nice door, I had to admit. "Kind of a cool door don't you think," I asked Clary as I reached out with a hand to stroke the wood door that would lead us into the Clave .

"Stop that," Clary hissed, slapping my hand.

"What, is something bad going to happen," I asked, actually worried.

"No, I just need to get my nerve back," she sighed. "And you petting the door doesn't help."

I put a concerned, brotherly hand on her shoulder. "you okay? How'd everything go with—"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. I knew what she meant. She'd let me drill it out of her later.

Smiling, I poked her side. "Got your nerve back now?" another poke. "How 'bout now?" _poke_. "Now?"

"Stop it," she giggled. "That's annoying."

"So I'm doing a good job as a brother then?" I asked proudly.

She gave friendly punch to my shoulder, before looking back at everyone behind us, who I had just remembered about. "Ready?"

"Hades yeah!" Annabeth yelled, and the ground shook a bit.

"And you yell at me for saying _their _names in vain," I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we're going up against the big bad shadowhunters, I think I have a right to curse."

"We're not that bad," Isabelle said.

"Oh they're bad," Maia whispered. "Take this one for example." She hooked a thumb at Jace.

"You are _so_ nice," he hissed.

"going in!" I shouted, and gave a quick glance around for Clary's friend, Simon. He wasn't there. I gave Clary an sad smile, and opened the door. It was time. Slowly pushing the door open, I looked inside. it was completely empty except for the row of people who looked extremely bored.

The man in the middle stood up, and I knew he was the one in charge. "What do you children want?" he asked.

Clary cleared her throat. "I'm Clarissa Fray—"

"Oh, yes. Valentines daughter," he said, judgingly.

"No, Sir, I'm not." She took a deep breath, and said, "I know you aren't going to believe me—not many people do—but I need you to listen to every word I say. I have no doubt that you've heard the Greek legions, the ones of gods, and goddesses, and monster. Am I correct?"

He nodded his head. "we have heard of them, but what does this have to do with anything? If _I'm_ correct, you were found by my guards saying there would be a war against demons?"

Taking it as my turn to talk, I nodded. "And that's where the 'you're not going to believe us' part comes in. The gods are real, and so are demigods. _We _are demigods. Well some of us."

There was a giant rumble of laughter, and I almost cringed at the sound. It echoed through the room, creating an invisible force that almost knocked me down. Putting my hand on Clary's shoulder, I held myself up, and continued.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. And if we don't come together we and work together, then the demons will win the uprising."

"And we should believe you why?" one of the others Clave members asked. "why should we believe a bunch of children?"

_Because they tell the truth,_ a voice said in my head, and I was wondering if I had just been imagining it. But everyone else was looking around, as though they heard the voice too.

"The silent brothers," one of the Clave men said. **(haha, that sounds like Cave men (: )**

We all turned to the door to see a hooded man, much like Brother Jeremiah, walk in. _the children tell the truth,_ he repeated.

"How do you know!" the Leader yelled.

_Because I am their gift to you. The gods have been creating us, giving us gifts. The silent brothers are made for many purposes, but the most important being that we convince you that the gods are real._

"that's why brother Jeremiah was down in the Underworld," Clary said. "Once he died, he was returned to the gods."

The silent brother nodded. _It was tragic, all my brothers killed. The gods were furious._

"so, what? We're just supposed to believe you?" One of the Clave asked.

That's when Clary snapped.

"Look, you don't have to believe us!" she yelled. "Either way, the demons are going to rise up, and when they do, you'll know we were telling the truth. The demons _will _rise up, and so will the monsters. And when that happens, we're asking you to fight beside us."

"You're just kids," one scoffed, waving us off with a hand. But Clary wasn't finished.

"Look, a good majority of you looks fat and lazy, but that doesn't mean it's okay to just sit around and to _nothing_! You don't have to fight! Not you individually. But the other shadowhunters need to know so that they, unlike you, can get off there lazy a**s, and do something about this.

Believe us. Don't believe us. All we're asking is for you to fight with us when the time comes. Because, yeah, we are just children. But we aren't weak children. The _kids_ from my camp have gone to war before, and some of us died. A lot actually. The bigger the number of soldiers we have the better chance we have of winning. Please," she begged. "guaranty that when the demons rise, you'll do your job as shadowhunters, and fight?"

Each Clave member looked at each other, as though having a silent conversation. Speaking of silent, I looked at the Silent brother. He hadn't moved.

After clearing his throat, the leader of the clave said, "What did you have in mind, Kid?"

_They believe you, son of the sea god,_ the bother said in my head.

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

We stayed at an empty house by the outskirts of Idris. All us teenagers sat at a table and eat dinner together, my family clamming they wanted to get to know the demigods better. After a amusing evening—one of which Simon didn't join us— I knew it was time to hit the sack. Clary and Percy were sharing a room, and for the first time, I felt as though I could trust Percy Jackson. It was an odd feeling, let me tell you.

As I walked into my room, I felt very tied, and knew what was going to happen. Quickly, I moved myself over to my bed, not bothering to change my outfit, and zonked out in two seconds flat.

* * *

><p><em>I started looking around, hoping to see the goddess.<em>

_"Looking for me shadowhunter?" a voice like silk rang, and I turned to see Aphrodite._

_"why am I here again?" I asked, trying to be rude._

_"I want you to tell me around Clary," she smiled._

_I sighed, sadly. "what's there to tell?"_

_"what did you want to do when you saw her cry in the hall after her friend left her?"_

_Looking up, shocked, at her, I said, "I wanted to hold her. To protect her. To make all the hurt go away, and to go grab Simon by the collar and make him understand. I wanted everything to be okay. I didn't think Clary deserved to feel so sad and alone."_

_The goddess smiled. "so I was right. You're love for her is real, and not based on lust."_

_"How can you tell," I asked._

_"Think about your words, Jace. Think about how you just wanted to hold her, to make all the unneeded hurt to go away. back when the Greek love stories were popular, all the love was based on lust, and want. Never real love. I'm glad to finally be able to tell a real love story."_

_I groaned. "You're going to tell everyone how I feel?"_

_She laughed. "Of course not, child. When you are gone. When you won't feel ashamed for how you feel."_

_I sighed. "I'll always feel ashamed."_

_All of a sudden, she was there, cupping my chin, in an almost intimate way. "One day you won't shadowhunter. Believe that."_

_And with that, she was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite is right. Don't just date or marry someone because there really hot, or whatever. You diserve better then that, and so do they. It doesn't matter if you're the only person in your grade who doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Why settle for only half the cookie when you can have all of it? That's the one thing I don't get in my school. all the girls and boys are dating people because they think they should be. I could care less if I'm someone or single. As long as I get the guy in the end, what else matters?<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Kay, so this is going to be a really short authors note because I have nothing to say….. Really, I don't! oh, actually I do. to _Lovin' this read my idea_ I have no idea why Percy stroked the door. Maybe he ate paint chips as a kid or something—if you've ever seen Tommy Boy the movie you'd get that joke. Or maybe you all do, I don't know. and to the _Fading Author_ you gave me an idea *evil smirk* But yeah, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

I woke up the next morning, clutching the necklace Remi had given me. I looked down at it and smiled. _Was it you who gave us good luck yesterday? _I thought. sighing, I grabbed my pillow, and walked over to Percy's bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. His mouth hung open, one of his arm covering his eyes, and the other resting on his tummy. He wiggled, sensing I was watching him.

I smiled. He had never looked so calm. That's when I started smacking him with my pillow. Sleep is for losers.

"What…" he slurred, a bit surprised. "Clary, stop!"

I just laughed gleefully! "Get up, Percy! Wakey wakey!"

Groaning, he turned to his stomach. "No."

"I'll make you pancakes," I sang, stopping my beatings.

He turned his head towards me. "Blue pancakes?"

I nodded, smirking. That got him up in two seconds flat. "Will they be ready in ten minutes?"

I shrugged. "they will be if Isabelle isn't trying to cook."

"I'll be down soon, just need to take a shower."

I nodded before sprinting down the stairs. I had to get there before Isabelle did.

* * *

><p>I had finished flipping the last blue pancake when Isabelle walked in. "Clary, I would have made breakfast. You could have slept in."<p>

"Thank the Angel she woke up early," Jace exclaimed, smiling. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

He came over, and shot me a confused glance before looking back down at the batter. "Is that batter _blue_?"

"Yes," I said nonchalantly.

Percy came bouncing down the stairs, and right up to the grill the pancakes were cooking on. "Umm, just like moms."

I laughed. "Your mom is _way _better at making pancakes then me."

"I'll be the judge of that," he glared. I rolled my eyes.

I turned the last two pancakes, and they quickly cooked. Slapping them onto the plate, I handed them to Percy. "All for me?" he beamed.

"Share your pancakes!" I scolded. He reluctantly gave one to Jace.

"Why is it blue?" Jace questioned, giving me a worried look.

I rolled my eyes. "It's food coloring. Completely safe."

"Why would you put food coloring in pancakes?"

"Because…" I started, but trailed off as I watched Simon walk in. he didn't even glance at me. It would probably be full of hate anyway. But it didn't stop me from going, "Hey, Simon."

He still didn't look at me.

"Hey, blood sucker," Jace scowled. I put a hand on his arm, stopping him. he looked down at me, frowning.

Annabeth came skipping in, and took one of Percy's pancakes. "So, we all ready to head home?"

"Seeing how we only brought cloths on our backs, I'd say yeah," Grover yawned.

"So, back to the land of Demi gods it is," Magnus sighed contently. He had his arm around Alec as they both walked in. Maia had somehow came in without me seeing, and was picking at a pancake.

"It's not poisonous," I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me, and reluctantly took a bite.

"Thank god. I like the world of the living," she smiled.

"OH, yeah," Percy whistled. "this world is nice. Underworld? Not so much."

The ground started to shake, and I fell forward, hitting my gut on the edge of the counter. "Come on Percy! Did you really have to say that?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult!" he yelled to the floor.

"who's he talking to?" Alec whispered in my ear.

"Hades. Lord of the underworld. King of the dead," I answered.

"…. That's not scary at all," he muttered.

"Careful what you say. He might hear you."

"But he's way down there isn't he?"

I snorted. "they're gods. They hear _everything _you say. They see _everything _you do. my gods, Alec, they know what you and Magnus do at night."

Blushing, he was about to say something when I held up a hand. "don't want to know."

"Hey, Sis, do could you make more pancakes?" Percy asked, using the puppy dog eyes.

"what happened to the ones I just made?" I asked.

"I had to _share_," he growled. He said the word 'share' with such venom, I nearly doubled over laughing.

"I don't think I should," I smirked.

"My gods, you do want to kill me, don't you?"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now."

"Or maybe you're just waiting for the right time to strike."

"Troy!" I yelled with a point of my finger.

"what?" Jace asked.

"That's like a quote from the movie Troy, right?"

Percy nodded. "Berises to Achilles. Good movie."

"Though Apollo didn't like it," I noted.

"Yeah, he wasn't a fan of the directors making him seem like a coward."

"Are we going to your camp or not?" Isabelle sighed, cocking her hip. " 'Cause it's… 10:15, and I want to get going."

"But my pancakes!" Percy yelled, staring at me.

"You can get some food at Camp," I laughed, pulling at his arm. "Now it's time to go. Jace, can I borrow your steel?"

Pulling his steel out of his pocket, he handed it to me. Quickly, I drew a portal, and turned to my friends. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

I was about to go through when Maia clasped my shoulder. "Hey, Clary? I can't go actually."

I turned to her. "Why not?"

She looked down at her feet. "I really want to go and stuff, but I think I should head back to the pack. Tell them what's going on."

I nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Tell them that if they want, they can join the fight. We'll need all the help we can get."

She smiled down at me. "I'll see you later Fray."

Magnus walked up to us, and said, "I'll get her a portal to New York and then head to Camp. I know my way."

By now, Grover, Annabeth, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace were through the portal, and most likely at camp. "Thanks Mags."

"No problem." Right then a portal appeared, and Maia was gone. "I'll have to close the portal from the other side," Magnus said. "I'm need to get some stuff from my apartment."

"Like what?"

"Glitter!" and with that he was gone.

Looking back at the portal, I walked up to it. Someone walked up right beside me, and I looked over to see Simon. I sighed. "I would have thought you'd have wanted to go back home."

"I want to see what was so amazing about this camp of yours that would make you want to leave me behind," he replied emotionlessly.

I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from entering the portal. "I would never leave you behind."

"We'll just have to see," he said, shaking my hand off of his shoulder, and walking though the portal.

I let the one tear that I couldn't hold in fall. I really messed this one up, didn't I?

* * *

><p>After stumbling up from the ground, I jogged up to my friends. "How was everybody's landing," I smiled. But behind the smile I was still crying. I was losing my best friend, what else do you expect?<p>

"Twisted her ankle," Percy pouted. "It hurts!"

"We'll get it fixed up later," I said, walking down towards camp. I easily passed the border, and so did Grover, Percy and Annabeth. Isabelle, and company? Not so much.

"What the h***!" Isabelle screeched. "What's happening?"

I started to laugh. "It's the border," I explained. "You can't get over it unless you're a demigod, or a satyr."

"Then how did Jace get in!"

Smiling, I said, "I, Clarissa Fray, daughter of Poseidon, give Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, and Simon Lewis permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Alec looked around at his feet. "Did it work? Nothing's happening."

Jace chuckled. "Just wait, the dragon over there is going to swallow us, then poop us out on the other side." They all looked horrified.

I rolled my eyes. "Now you just walk right on in," I said gently.

Slowly, almost hesitantly—which the Lightwoods never were—they passed the border. This was the start of something new.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kay, so I had this idea for part of it, and decided that I'd update sooner. it'll be short, but i just wanted to get this down. No long authors note this time, aren't you happy! I think I used my author-noteiness last time. Is noteiness even a word?**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

Walking down the hill, I closed my eyes and smiled at the smell of fresh air. While the air in Idris is beautiful, no air compares to the stuff you breathe at Camp Half-Blood. There is no computation. It's just amazing. Warm, but not to warm. Cool, but not to cool. Flowery, but no so flowery that you think we're growing a gigantic garden here. All an all, nice.

Once we got halfway down the hill, I looked at Percy, Annabeth and Grover, and smirked. People below had noticed that we were there and had started calling our names, and spreading the word that we were back. I started racing down the hill, full speed, my friends right on my heels. I heard some people clapping, and hooting. I smiled over at Percy, who was laughing.

We reached the bottom, and our friends came and surrounded us. They started asking questions, and it was impossible to answer all of them.

"Hold on people!" someone shouted, causing everyone to become silent. "Let them breathe."

Remi stepped out into the middle of the circle, smiling at me. I could feel Jace stiffen behind me, but I ignored it. "Thanks Rem," I smirked.

"Anytime." He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey guys," Travis said, running up to us. "Chiron called a meeting. He wants you to tell us what happened in Idris."

"Just let us drop off our friends at one of the cabins," Percy said, putting his hand up.

"Chiron says they can stay in the Artemis cabin," Conner said, joining his brother. "But you should hurry. Clarisse is getting impatient."

I shivered at the thought of Clarisse in a bad mood.

Everyone started leaving, knowing they wouldn't be getting anything out of us until after the meeting. Remi gave me one more hug, and he too ran off. I could see Jace scowling behind me. Percy and Annabeth stood in the front, talking about who knows what. Grover had run off the talk to his girlfriend **(A/N: don't remember her name!)** Isabelle was groaning and whining about not being able to go to the meeting. Alec and Jace were trying not to looked annoyed by Izzy's complaining. I had fallen back so I could stand by Simon. I didn't know what to say, but I was still going to try.

"So—" I started, as though we weren't even in a fight.

"Not now Clary," Simon interrupted. I instantly shut up.

* * *

><p>(Percy's Pov.)<p>

The meeting had gone as I thought it would. We had told everyone how the Shadowhunters would help us in the battle when it came, and they seemed to relax. We had gotten there late, and after dinner, we all quickly went to bed. Jace had insisted that he stay in me and Clary's cabin, for whatever reason.

"I stayed here last time," he said. "Some of my stuff is still here. Might as well stay."

I had rolled my eyes, but didn't argue. I knew he just wanted to be near Clary incase something happened.

* * *

><p><em>Screams. That's all I heard. Screams of my friends, and the monsters. I was frozen in time. No one paid any attention to me. I felt like I was invisible to them. And who knows. Maybe I was. <em>

_But then I heard it. The words being spit out of a mouth so full of teeth they could barely be spoken. But they didn't make sense. I couldn't comprehend the words, and it wasn't because of a mouthful. They were just a mix of words, and meanings._

_"We"_

_"Child"_

_"Master"_

_"Has"_

_"Her"_

_"Tell"_

_"Have"_

_"The"_

_"Captured"_

_ "Must"_

_"Reward"_

_"Prophesy"_

_I shook my head but it wasn't worth it. I couldn't make it so I could understand what they meant. But it didn't matter, because everything had become quite. The scene around me faded to black, and all I could see was me. And fire. A harmless fire. A fire that was so beautiful, it was like a liquid fire. It didn't flare. It flowed. It meant something. Something important to me._

_And then it was gone, and I felt dread. A terrible dread that made me want to break down and cry. It was like losing my mom again, or worse. I felt like I had lost a friend._

* * *

><p>I bolted up in bed, trying to catch my breath. I looked around, and everything was quite. Except for Jace's heavy panting. I hopped up out of bed, and walked over; carful to not get to close that he might swing and hit me if I startled him awake.<p>

"Jace," I whispered. "Wake up."

Shooting up, he grabbed my neck, pinning my face to the bed in less than a second.

"Jace! Jace it's me!" I whisper yelled, trying to breathe. "Let go!"

He came out of his haze, and slowly let his grip on my neck go. "Percy?"

"Yeah, let me up."

He got off me, glaring. "What are you doing?"

"You looked like you were having a bed dream. Thought I'd wake you up." I got up and moved to my bed. "I had a nightmare too."

He rolled his eyes, but I could see the dream bothered him. "It was just a dream."

I shook my head. "Demigods never have _just dreams_. They all mean something."

"Good thing I'm not a demigod," he muttered, laying back down.

But he couldn't fool me. I knew he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

_"We"_

_"Child"_

_"Master"_

_"Has"_

_"Her"_

_"Tell"_

_"Have"_

_"The"_

_"Captured"_

_ "Must"_

_"Reward"_

_"Prophesy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Percy and Jace had the same dream. Creepy….<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**You've all done it again! You've inspired me! Thank you. And I've also realized that the dream was predictable. Well sort of… you'll see when we get there. and I just want to say to _Lovin' this read my idea_, because we have no other way of communication—strange seeing how this world is _filled_ with ways to communicate— that you should tell your parents having a profile is completely free, and is great to have. As long as you're carful of what you put on there, it's great. 'cus, lets get serious guys—putting where you live, how old you are, you _name_—it's not smart… like at ALL. Haven't you ever heard of internet stockers?**

**And question: have you ever had a dream where one of the gym teachers at your school that you _don't _like has chased you down the halls screaming things at you that you can't remember? WELL I HAVE! AND IT'S SCARY AS SH*T!**

**So there's something else I wanted to talk about. I want to get serious here for a moment, and I'm grateful for all who agree with me here when I say Joseph Kony is a _bad man_. If any of you don't know who this man is, let's just say he's a rebel without a cause, who abducts children from their homes, and forces them to kill their parents and join his army. There's this thirty minute documentary on it called Kony: 2012. I know you think that's really long, and you have better stuff to do, but _please_ check it out. This is something that needs to be stopped, and it can't be if no one knows about it. Just please check it out.**

**And to _Mehan-Smith_, yay! Don't you just love the Polar Bear song? It was my favorite. But sadly, last summer was the last time I was to ever sing the Polar Bear song. Their closing my girl scout camp down :'(**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

_One week later_

"So," Remi said, leaning down to get a closer look at the map of Idris. "We're over here, their over there, and we meet here?"

"As long as we try and keep the fight over in this field," Jace pointed. "We should be good. Let's keep the fight away from the city as long as we can."

"Clarisse?" I asked, knowing her opinion really mattered, her being the daughter of the War god.

She nodded. "It's a good set up. Open fields are good. We don't want any of the monsters hiding."

"But if all goes wrong, the people in the city will be ready right?" Annabeth asked.

Jace nodded. "We'll have all the people evacuated. Keeping the demons away is just so we don't damage anyone's houses."

"Good," I said, getting up. "After four hours of looking at this map, I think that's enough planning for tonight. How about we meet up again tomorrow?"

"After breakfast," Percy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and trudged out the door to get some rest. The second meeting had gone fantastic. I could tell that everyone was relived we'd be getting more help on this war. I slowly got up, and walked to the door. I felt someone come up beside me, and I smiled at Remi.

"Hey," I said tiredly. Not only had I spent four hours planning our battle strategy, I had spent all day training with Percy and Annabeth. And let's just say the take their training seriously.

Remi laughed softly. "You look tired."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't work so hard."

I looked up at him curiously. "What?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking any farther. "You've been working really hard. like the war is starting tomorrow, which isn't true. We don't know when it's happening. We're just getting prepared. Don't push yourself so hard, okay?"

I sighed. "I just want to be the best I can be for when it does happen, you know? it'd suck if a year later I was still like this," I said, pointing to my thin arms.

"Like I said before, Clare. This fight may not come down to you fighting the biggest baddest monster."

"But that doesn't mean I won't be fighting. I will be fighting, and I need to be prepared." I smiled sadly. "It'd suck if I died, huh? Being the Prophesy child and all."

He nodded, but didn't smile. "Let's hope you don't."

We walked a couple more steps in silence, and nodded to each other in farewell. I sighed. It'd been a stressful week. Meetings at least two times a day, training, trying to get Simon to talk to me, keeping Isabelle and Annabeth from ripping each other's heads off **(A/N: thanks _Lovin' this read my idea_ for the idea :****) **and just _trying _to relax and not freak out. But can you really blame me? This is my first war. I mean, there was that time on Valentine's boat, but that wasn't exactly _war_. More like a mini battle.

I staggered into my Cabin, and collapsed onto my bed. Percy looked up at me from his pillow. "You okay, Clare?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Just a tiring week, yah know?"

He sat up, and walked over to my bed. we sat there quietly. "You promise to be careful right?"

I looked up at him question. "Yeah?" it came out more like a question.

"It's just, I had this dream, and you know how demigod dreams aren't normal. They mean something."

I nodded, motioning him to continue.

"Well, I'm just really worried about you. Just don't do anything stupid."

I smiled at him. "I won't. Pinky swear." I held up my pinky.

He hooked his little finger with mine, and shook it vigorously.

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

I'm had been pretending all week that the dream I had didn't bother me. But Percy's words echoed in my head. _"Demigods never have just dreams. They all mean something."_ I wasn't a demigod, but I wasn't just a Shadow hunter. I had angel blood. And a connection with a goddess. If you'd even call it that. I couldn't get a straight answer out of that lady. She spoke in riddles, and it was annoying as h*ll.

And that night was just another one of those frustrating nights.

* * *

><p><em>There I was again, in the never-ending gray room—or what looked like a room. <em>

_"Aphrodite?" I yelled out. This is usually where she makes her appearance._

_"Yes, Shadowhunter?" she said, materializing out of thin air._

_"Why am I here?"_

_"I want to talk to you," She answered simply._

_"About…" I prompted._

_"Your dream."_

_I sighed. "You sent that one dream to me, didn't you?"_

_She nodded. "I did."_

_"Percy says Demigods never have normal dreams. They all mean something."_

_She chuckled. "You are not a demigod."_

_"But it did mean something, didn't it?"_

_Again, she nodded. "It is a look into the future."_

_I thought on this. "So like a dream version of a prophesy?"_

_She smiled proudly. "You have excepted our way of life!" she exclaimed. "Most shadowhunters or humans I've talked to call them visions."_

_"My sister is a demigod. I respect who she is," I declared._

_"Ah, yes. Clary, daughter of Poseidon."_

_"you're going to lector me on my love life again, aren't you?" I sighed._

_She nodded. "You are still ashamed of your love."_

_"I'm her brother! Well, half-brother. But that's not the point!"_

_"νεαροί άνδρες. τόσο ανίδεος" she muttered under her breath. She was speaking in Greek, but I knew what she was saying._

_"I'm not clueless!" I yelled._

_"And he speaks Greek!" she beamed._

_"My father taught me," I growled._

_She smirked at me, like she knew a secret. "Yes… your father…"_

_"what do you know?"_

_"Nothing I can tell. Nothing that I won't get in trouble telling you about."_

_"You're a goddess!" I yelled._

_"Who has to follow rules!"_

_I sighed, turning away from her. "Just tell me what the dream meant."_

_"Exactly what it looked like," she shrugged. "Just think about it."_

_"it has something to do with Clary, doesn't it?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course it does."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're not being sarcastic, are you?"_

_"No."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_She glared at me. "I'm a GODDESS! Why would I lie to a shadowhunter?"_

_I sighed. "She's my sister," I repeated._

_She turned to me, and for a second looked sad. "Maybe."_

* * *

><p>And that's when I woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

The next morning, I didn't hesitate to jump out of bed, and get ready for another day. I wanted to have enough time to get business done. I woke Jace and Percy up, and the three of us headed out to grab breakfast.

"I'm just saying that I don't think seven inch heeled boots are the best for fighting," Annabeth growled at Isabelle.

"'Never less than seven inches' as I always say," Isabelle retorted.

"How can you run in them!" Annabeth shouted.

"Shadowhunters don't run away!"

"It's not running away if you're getting a running start at them!"

"Stop!" I shouted. "You two are terrible! Can you shut up for just two minutes? We get it! You disagree! Get over it!"

The two of them started at me in shock, while everyone else was laughing at my outburst.

"Percy," Annabeth scolded, hitting my arm.

"I'm sorry, but she has a point," my brother snickered. "You two fight like there's no tomorrow."

Isabelle scoffed, and continued to walk to grab breakfast.

I looked over at Jace, and frowned when he did. Jace never showed much emotions. But at that point, millions painted his face. "You okay," I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear us.

He snapped his head towards me, as though he was shocked that I was there. "Um… yeah. I'm fine."

I put a hand on his arm, stopping him from taking another step. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm just worried about this war."

I nodded in understanding. "I am too."

He smirked at me. "I'm not surprised. You're about five feet tall."

I put my hands on my hips in mock anger. "I'm not short… I'm fun size."

He laughed, and I could almost forget that for a second that we were brother and sister. And when I finally came back into reality, I wasn't ashamed. I _knew _I should be, but I wasn't.

"Sister!" a voice roared with happiness. I smiled and quickly turned around.

Before I could say anything, two large hands were lifting me up into the air, spinning me around. "Tyson!" I laughed.

After some begging, he finally put me down gently. "How ya been big guy?" I asked.

"Brother been working hard with father. Much stuff must be done. Swords must be sharp, and armor polished."

"Glad you've been busy, bud."

He started poking the bags under my eyes. "Sister tired," he stated.

I nodded. "I've been busy too."

He frowned. "Sister needs sleep." He then proceeded to pick me up, and start walking me back to our cabin.

I laughed. "No, Tyson. I need _food_. I'm going to go have breakfast now."

"But sister tired."

"I'll get a nap in later," I lied as he set me down.

He nodded, obviously satisfied. "Father sent me here to work on armor," he said proudly.

"Well you better get going," I patted his arm.

"Brother will do that now!" he shouted, running away, leaving a path of frightened campers in his wake.

"So that was…" Jace asked, a bit confused.

"that's Tyson. He's the guy I told you about. You know the one who's like a bother—that's what I call him, and he calls me his sister—but we're not actually related."

"He's a monster?"

I shifted, uncomfortably. "Not all monsters are bad. Tyson's a good monster. He couldn't hurt a fly… well unless the fly was attacking me. Then he'd hurt a fly." I sighed. "Let's just say he's protective."

We started walking again.

"Clary," Remi greeted, coming up beside me.

"Rem," I nodded.

Jace looked away and started walking fast, and I felt kind of guilty.

We had joined the rest of the group, and were almost there when one of the campers ran up to us, panting.

"Chiron… Got a message…. The war has begun!" the kid panted, a panicked look on his face.

I looked over at Remi, shock on both of our faces. "what was that you said about the war not starting tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey! War's starting! Hopefully I won't mess it up!<strong>

**And νεαροί άνδρες. τόσο ανίδεος means _young men. So clueless. _Or at least that's what google says.**


	32. Chapter 32

**fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter! how mean! if your reading this, it means that it's up, which makes me happy.**

**Okay so you all know that one author's note I had—the one about the story I'm writing? Well I made a video on it, and put it up on Youtube. there's a link on my profile. Hope you all watch it, and maybe like it even if you don't.**

**okay another thing, I had this favorite TV show when I was a kid. Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Nerdy, but who gives a crap? Anyway, when I learned they had a movie on it, I was ecstatic! My aunt and grandma were kind of angry with me because the only girl on that side of the family was into TMNT. So now, years later, I find out their making another movie! But bad news… they aren't mutants anymore—their aliens. How f*cked up is that! Very! They stepped in goo, and turned into big giant turtles with a rat master or something. But now their ALIENS! So yeah, thanks for letting me take my anger out on you guys.**

**Okay, now that I'm done with my ranting, on to the story! That's always my last line isn't it? Well now it's not. LAZANA ON A FLYING PIZZA PLATER!**

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

"So what?" Clary asked, sounding aspirated. "The Monster's just came up and declared war?"

I put my hand on her shoulder, affectively calming her down. She sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder. We had gone to go talk to Chiron to make sure that what the kid had said was true, and sure enough, it was.

"Not the Monsters. Valentine," Chiron explained. Everyone in the room visibly stiffened. Especially me. Clary looked up at me, sorrow filling her eyes. I couldn't look at her. It just reminded me how he was my father, and his wife—my mother—was her mother.

Or was she? Was she Clary's mother? Was she _mine?_ Aphrodite said _maybe not_ last time we spoke.

"So Valentine's leading the army?" Percy asked.

"It seems so," Chiron sighed. "He sent this to Idris. They sent it over to us, seeing how we'll be fighting together," The old centaur pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Annabeth gently took the thin parchment, and started to read aloud.

"I Valentine Morgenstern have officially declared war upon the Shadowhunters. I have told the Clave time and time again that the downworlders are not to be associated with. They are filthy creatures and a danger to our way of life. They pose a threat to us, and we cannot be worrying about such things while we are to be fighting demons. You have stopped all attempts I've made to fix this obvious problem; I must now resort to war. But I know you have already suspected this. In fact you have recruited a bunch of so called Demigods. It is a disgrace. Those children have been brainwashed into believing that the Gods of Greece are real. They are fouls, and it's a shame you've had to go to such low levels to work with the people who say our god is not real. They mistake demons for monsters. Why do you allow them to keep on believing in such myths? It's quite pitiful that you have an army of children. This is quite a shame. I will be attacking Idris. I will make this a fair fight, for I'm an honorable man. In two days' time, I will enter the city and we will fight at your place of choice. We will be meeting soon."

Annabeth sighed. "Valentine Morgenstern."

I looked over her shoulder and studded that paper. "It's from Valentine. I recognize the handwriting."

"So now what?" Isabelle asked. "We just gather our stuff and head to Idris to fight?"

Alec shrugged. "I guess. What else is there to do?"

"I should call Luke," Clary said, exiting the room.

"Yeah, I should tell my mom that I'll be heading into war again," Percy sighed, also leaving.

"I think we all should tell someone about us leaving," Remi said. "Not to mention the camp. Tell them to prepare."

"I'll do that at the campfire," Chiron said. "Go on now."

Everyone started to exit the room. Chiron grabbed my are before I could leave though.

His eyes followed my friends out, and then he turned to me. "You have been acting strangely Jace."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't know me."

He shook his head. "I've been alive for longer than you can ever imagine. I know when someone is acting out of their norm."

I sighed. "It's nothing. I swear."

"On the Angel?" I looked at him shocked.

"Um…"

"so that's a no." he trotted a bit in one place, steadying himself. "You don't have to tell me, Jace. I just wish you would not lie about it."

He stared to leave, but I yelled, "Wait!"

He slowly turned around, not at all confused by my outbreak. "Yes?"

"Um… do the gods and goddesses ever enter someone's dream? Even if they aren't a demigod?"

He smiled softly, like he knew what I was thinking. "It's been known to happen before."

And with that, he trotted away.

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

"You got everything," I asked Clary as she packed.

"I-I think so," she stuttered.

I smiled sadly. "Scared?"

She hung her head, as though she was ashamed. "Yeah…."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I was to when I went into war. It's okay to be scared."

"I know, I just want to be brave. I don't want to be scared." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not a fun feeling."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "All this will be over soon. I swear."

She gave me a disbelieving look. "You can't promise that. You don't know if it'll be over in a few days. Didn't the Trojan War take ten _years_? What if this war takes years? What if Valentine wins?"

"He won't win! We won't let it!" I sighed. "Look, I know I can't promise anything like that. But I do promise to protect you. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"But what about everyone else? What about all of our friends? What happens to all of them?"

"We protect them too. We are a family. We protect our family, remember?"

She nodded. But didn't seem convinced. Finally she asked, "Didn't a bunch of campers die the last time there was a war?"

I pulled her to me. "Yeah, Clare, a bunch did. But that's war."

* * *

><p>It was kind of cool if you thought about it. Everyone in camp, bags of cloths and weapons in hand, gathered by the hill, waiting for Clary to draw the portal to get us to Idris. I stood up front with Jace, Isabelle, Annabeth, Alec, Grover, and Simon. As Clary walked up to us, she parted the crowed like some kind of movie star.<p>

"Ready," I asked.

She nodded, getting down on her knees, and holding up her hand, silently asking Jace for his Stele. He gave it to her. She quickly drew the portal, standing up as it activated. The whole camp gasped as it glowed, slowly opening a passage to the other world we had yet to be exposed to.

"Okay, Children!" Chiron yelled, causing all the campers to become quite. "You will enter the portal in an orderly fashion. Only ten or so will go at a time, do I make myself clear? When we get into Idris, you will not move. You will not roam the land, and you are to stay with your siblings. The shadowhunters will come and escort us to where we will be staying. If any of you break these rules, I will have Mr. D have a personal conversation with you." I could feel the entire camp shutter.

"Would you like to lead us?" Chiron asked, motioning to the portal with his arm.

I looked at my friends, and smiled. "Sure, why not? It' not like we haven't done this before."

Taking Annabeth's hand in mine, I lead us through.

* * *

><p>It took an hour to get everyone through. There was a lot of waiting, and complaining. But after 60 minutes of pulling out grass from the ground, we were finally on our way to our camping area.<p>

"Just set up your camp here," the shadowhunter guard said formally.

"Thank you, Sir," Chiron said, bowing in respect.

I grabbed a bag that contained a tent frame and a tarp. Clary helped set it up, and because there was only two of us, it took a lot longer to get it up. Everyone else came and pitched in with helping. The sun had set, and I found myself sitting down and admiring the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind me, and I turned around to smile at my friend.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping up to give my huntress friend a hug.

"My lady heard of the war. She thought it'd be a good decision to send us here to help," Thalia smiled.

"Oh, so you're only here to play the wonderful game of war, huh?"

She shrugged. "That and thought I'd spend some quality time with my friends." She turned around and studied Isabelle, Alec, and Simon. "Who are they? I saw them on my way over here, but didn't recognize them."

"Those are some shadowhunter friends of Clary's. they'll be in the war too."

"The tall one with brown hair… he's not a shadowhunter, is he?"

I sighed. "No. he's a vampire. But still a friend of Clare's." _maybe._

"Clary looks kind of…"

"Terrified?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should talk to her."

"I tried. She's scared we're going to get hurt."

"There's something else. We're all scared that our friends aren't going to make it, but she's got something else bothering her." Thalia had gone from watching Simon to Clary, eyes never leaving her.

"Well, I know from experience that being the prophesy child is no fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, and that I haven't updated in a while, but I was going through writers block. Okay, now I have a question: any good ideas for videos? 'cause I really want to make a video, but don't know what to do it on.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm really proud of myself. This story on Word is 44,724 words long (now 44,728) and 139 pages long. And that's just at the beginning. At the end of the chapter it'll be more!**

**Okay so I just watched Percy Jackson this morning (last night too), and then I started rereading the first book, and now I can't stop thinking about demigods! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>(3rd pov.)<p>

A week had passed. In that week, Valentine declared the fight was to be held in two days' time. It didn't matter that they were warriors—born to kill demons and monsters. Panic had set into the Shadowhunters and Demigods. They were going up against one of the most feared Shadowhunters to ever live. But despite the fact that they felt like three year olds on their first day of preschool, they were ready for just about anything. They had been training with and without each other, making sure they were ready to work with each other.

Clary was starting to feel ready for this fight—she was still completely terrified, but not as much as before. She had stopped quaking as the days passed. She felt taller. But in truth she was still as short as ever. She just _felt _taller. She felt like she was five foot six. She felt _older. _Old enough to be going to war. In a sense, she felt ready, even if she knew it would be a nightmare.

She stood in her tent, pulling on her arm plates, getting ready for her second to last day of training. She heard the flaps of her tents open, and assumed it was Percy. "Hey, bro. can you help me with that one move you showed me yesterday. I think it could be useful."

When he didn't answer, she turned around to see what was wrong, and froze when she saw it wasn't him.

"S-Simon?" she stuttered, shocked that he had come to talk to me willingly. Or did he?

"Hey, Clary," he muttered, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "We need to talk."

Clary motioned to the cot on the other side of the room, leading him to the other side of the tent. He trailed behind, as though he was afraid to get too close to her. They sat down, not saying anything for a minute.

"Clary—" Simon started saying the same time Clary said, "Si, I'm sorry—"

For a second they just stared at each other, but broke out laughing as if nothing bad had happened. Once they calmed down, they smiled down at their hands.

"So," Clary started again. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Simon's smile faded, replaced with an ashamed frown. "It's about the way I've been asking… I'm really sorry, Clare. I-I was mean, and I didn't really have a reason to stay mad at you."

Clary starred. "But, Si, you did have a reason. I kept a secret from you for two _years._ You have every right to stay angry. If you kept a secret from me for a couple years, I'd be more than pissed."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I was pissed. Like really pissed."

"Past tense," she noted. "That's good."

"Yeah. I was tempted to stay mad at you for the rest of our lives." He seemed to be a million miles away as he said this. "Which might be ending very soon." Simon looked at Clary, his eyes sad, and regretful. "We're going to war. _War._ We might not survive."

"Please," Clary begged, closing her eyes. "Please don't say that. I've been building up my mojo for the last week. And I was hoping it'd stay in one piece until _after _the first battle."

He smiled. "I know, but this is something I need to fix." He took a big breath. "I just want to know _why _you kept this secret from me for so long."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "I told you all of this back in Idris."

"Yeah… but I was kind of seeing red back there, and let's just say it came in this ear and right out the other," he said, motioning to his ears.

Clary chuckled. "Okay, okay. Truth to why I didn't tell you—and I know this sounds stupid and all—but I was trying to protect you. I got you turned into a vampire, and in the demigod world, the people in it tend to die in gruesome ways. And knowing my luck, you'd end up getting a boat ride from brother Jeremiah before me." Simon gave her a confused look, and Clary explained. He nodded in understanding and motioned for her to continue. "and you've been protecting me since we first met. I just felt like I had to return the favor."

"yep," Simon nodded. "It's official… I'm more of an ass then Jace."

Clary laughed, pulling Simon into a hug, which he returned. "Thanks—for not hating me."

"While it might seem like it at times, I could never hate you Clare-Bear."

"ditto."

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were in the open field that was their temporary training spot. Their swords clashed, and their breathing was heavy from all the work they were doing.<p>

"so, I was thinking…" Annabeth said, swinging her sword at Percy in a downward angle, which he reflected easily. "The Shadowhunters are paring up for the battle. They'll be, like, fighting with each other the whole time."

Percy smirked. "And you want me to be your partner?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, nonchalantly. "We make a good team."

"In that case…" Percy said, putting his sword down, and getting down on his knee. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, may I have the honor of being your partner in battle?"

Laughing at his playfulness, Annabeth said, "Why, Percy there's nothing I want more."

Standing up, Percy became a tad bit more serious, and said, "Let's make a promise to each other, okay. A promise that we will fight together, not run away from any monster, and to watch each other's back, no matter what."

"Sounds like a plan. I, Annabeth Chase, swear one the river of Styx that I will fight with you, not run away from any monster—no matter how terrifying—and to watch your back like it's the super bowl."

He repeated the oath, pulling her into a hug when he finished. "Let's just hope this is a quick war. I want to be back to watching NCIS by the end of the month."

* * *

><p>Jace had spent almost all this time training with Alec. That's what everyone was doing. Training, training, and more training. While he loved it, it was hard. he looked at some of the kids from Camp (mostly the Are's and Athena kids) and felt a bit of competition in him. not to mention respect. He always thought there wasn't anything tougher then a Shadowhunter. And he was proved wrong. Now he worked twice as hard, trying to catch up with their level of expertise.<p>

He was walking back to the tent he and the Lightwoods were sharing when he saw Simon come out of Clary's tent. He was smiling, and so was Clary when she came to hug him goodbye. Jace smiled. At least those two made up. It was about time.

"You're Jace, right?" a voice asked out of nowhere. "Clary's half-brother?"

He turned around to see a black haired girl wearing a jacket made of white fur.

"Yeah, who's asking?" He asked, eyeing the girl.

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, servant to Artimis," she answered.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Morgenstern. Son of Valentine, servant to no one."

Thalia smiled. "I can see that." She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. "My lady asked me to give this to you."

He studied the folded piece of paper. "What is it?"

Thalia shrugged. "I'm not one to snoop, especially in my Lady's things." And, without a single goodbye, left.

Opening the letter he read 12 simple words.

_The goddess of love points you in the right path_

_Follow it_

Jace knew what she meant. But this wasn't the ancient times. It was wrong to be in love with your sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now it's 142 pages, and 45,985 words. Made a new video. It kind of sucks. I'll put the link on my profile if you even give a crap<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

***writes on paper: okay guys, as I write this chapter it is April 20th, and by the time I upload it, it will be much later, but I just want you all to know that today—the 20th—is the Day Of Silence (D.O.S) it's a day where you stay completely silent for L.G.B.T.U. I started out this morning, not knowing what D.O.S. was. My friends came to me, and wrote on their white boards that I should stay completely silent for the rest of the day to stand up against all the bulling. So, for the rest of the day, I haven't spoken a peep. And can I say, that it's kind of fun not talking all day? Today I wanted to be loud, and tell a friend of mine he was an idiot—in the kindest of ways, of course. So I started "yelling" at him using a white board and a marker. I was _silently_ yelling. He thought it was hilarious, which it was. So yeah, staying silent all day isn't necessarily a way of torcher. … I'm getting off track. Okay, guys, here's the chapter. The fight scenes might suck, but I've never been really good at fight writing, so cross your fingers!**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

I took in the scene around me. Nine people in front, one on each side of me, and twenty three in back of me. I was surrounded. I turn back to the front, and sigh. I had butterflies in my stomach, sweat running down the side of my head, and I had to keep licking my lips to keep them moist.

It wasn't that I was nervous; it wasn't that I was scared. I just had to win this. Simon wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't.

So, I ignored the heat, and the sweat pouring down my back, and fixated on the people in front of me. They, much like me, looked exhausted. Their skins glistened, their hair clung to their necks, but they didn't show how tiered they really were. First rule in this game: keep your emotions in check. There's no need to be wearing them on your sleeve.

I tuned out all the screams behind me, and the glares from my opponents. We were all about ready to fall to the ground, and there I was, stalling. We were close to the end, and we all wanted some sleep.

Without further ado, I threw the ball in the air, watching it spin, and spin (not to mention praying Zeus wouldn't shoot it out of the air) slamming my palm into its spine, sending it soaring over the net. The other team quickly set the ball up, bumped it, and spiked it back over to us. Bella, one of the girls on my team, quickly set it for me, which I bumped, and Tori spiked, affectively pounding the dirt with it.

My team cheered, and so did the people who were watching. I ducked under the net, shaking hands with all the other campers and young shadowhunters. Nico smiled at me, giving my hand a good shake.

"Nice moves," he said.

"You're not too bad ether, cuz," I smirked.

He groaned. "You know I hate being called that."

"And that's why I call you it," I said, rubbing his head.

**(A/N: because _asianwallflower _requested Nico, I thought I'd put him in there. He won't be a _huge_ character in this because I don't really know how to write about him without making it OOC, but he will make a few appearances. I just don't think I do him justice. Anyone else want to request a character?)**

I walked over to Simon, who was leaning up against a tree, smirking at me.

"Hey shorty," he said. "I didn't know you could play volleyball."

I shrugged. "Summer's long. I couldn't train _all _day, could I?"

"Yes, but you're so short, and well… volleyball usually consists of _tall_ people."

I slapped him. "Shut up Si."

I was glad me and him were talking again. Without him, it was like I was in a malfunctioning mary go round. I just kept spinning, and spinning, and the world became a blur, and soon I'm thrown off, and when I try to get back on again, I just go spinning again. He kept the world clear for me. And, with the war starting tomorrow, I wanted to spend it hanging out with my friends, not wishing he'd forgive me.

We bickered for a few more minutes before Isabelle called Simon over. I started wandering through the camp, watching the people who had become my family. All I used to need was Luke, Simon, and my mom. Now I needed all of these people. I knew this war would take some from me, and I was prepared. I was ready—but not eager let me tell you.

I found Jace sitting in the shade of a tree by a tent, and walked over there. We hadn't seen each other much in the last couple of days, and I wanted to catch up. In a sisterly way, I had convinced myself.

"Hey," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke to loudly, are time tighter might shatter.

He looked up at me, smiling, but quickly stopped when he realized he was. "Sup' Clary?"

I sat down next to him. "Nothing much. Just kicked some but in volleyball."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that a sport for tall people?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Not you too! I'm not that short!"

He snorted. "Yeah right. That's like me saying I'm not that _dashingly_ handsome."

I slapped him arm. "You're mean." I looked down at his hands, where he held a note. "What's that?"

He looked down at it, glaring. "Oh, just a little prank note or something."

I looked up at his face, then quickly snatched the note, knowing he wouldn't give it to me voluntarily.

"Clary!" he scolded. He tried to grab it, but I jumped up, dancing away. "Clary give it back!"

"It's just a prank note, though, right?" I asked innocently, starting to unfold it.

He was in front of me suddenly, and I hid the paper behind my back. "You don't want to read that Clary," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked, continuing to unfold it behind me.

"Because I know how you react to things like it. Now give it back." He put his hand out, as though expecting me to give it back so easily.

I started running, laughing as I tried to read it.

I stopped when I couldn't, and read the rest.

This didn't make sense. Aphrodite was talking to Jace? Why?

Jace snatched the letter back, and I knew he was praying I didn't see what was on it.

"What does it mean Jace?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nothing. It means nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jace."

"Oh, like you haven't lied to me," he snapped.

I hung my head, ashamed, and a bit hurt that he brought that up again. I started walking away, hoping we could drop the whole thing.

"Clary, I'm sorry," he apologized, grabbing my wrist. "I didn't mean that. I'm just… on the edge."

I nodded. "It's okay. I deserved it."

He sighed. "No, you don't. I know you think you do because of the secret thing, but you don't. we've moved past that, and I can't just keep bringing it up. I'm sorry."

"What does the note mean Jace?" I asked again.

He sighed, pulling me down to the ground. "Here, let me tell you what's been happening."

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

I told Clary about Aphrodite and the dreams. Even though they were personal, and I knew she wasn't going to like them, I ignored the voice telling me to keep it to myself, and told her.

I clutched my hands together, waiting for her to tell me that this was bull, and that I needed to cut the shit, but she didn't say anything.

"Clary?" I asked. "Come on Clare, say something."

She looked up at me. "So, Aphrodite—the goddess of love—has been going into your dreams, and telling you that we're okay to date?"

I rubbed my face. "Pretty much. I've told her that you don't want that, though, she just won't listen!"

She nodded to herself, thinking. She chewed her bottom lip, making me think how cute she was when she did that.

"We need to talk about this," she said finally.

"What's there to talk about," I snorted. "A goddess just decided that it'd be fun to stock me, not that I blame her."

"No Jace, I mean, we need to talk about us. About what we're going to do about _us._"

I shifted to look at her. "What do you mean? I thought there was no _us._"

"They're not going away, Jace," she whispered. "These feelings—they're not going away."

I stared at her, wondering how long she's been trying to forget about ever liking me. I realized then that she wasn't trying to convince me to stop liking her. She was trying to convince herself. "Okay," I said softly. "Let's talk about us."

She shook her head. "Not now. After the first battle tomorrow. Then we'll talk."

I stared at her. "We might not make it that long!" I exclaimed.

She put her hand to my cheek. "But this way then I'll have something to work for. Maybe I'll fight harder knowing we'll have this talk." She laughed a little. "And maybe it'll help me decide what I want. You know the saying: my life flashes before my eyes. Well maybe I'll be lucky enough to know what I want in my life."

I smiled. "Then I want to make sure we have that talk. Will you be my partner for this first battle?"

She smiled. "It's a deal."

Taking her hand in mine, we walked to dinner.

* * *

><p>(Percy's pov.)<p>

The night had passed quickly, and then next thing I know I'm on my way to the battle field. Annabeth stood beside me, and Clary too. Her and Jace were partners in this, and I was glad. At least she was in good hands. Jace was an amazing fighter, and the way they were together, it was hard to think of them as siblings.

A couple of campers were singing a camp song, and I found myself humming the tone.

_We wander through the lovely woods, we wander through the woods_

_The brush and branches crackle underneath our horses' hooves_

_Stealth is not our purpose for we fear not man nor beast_

_Adventure is our motive as we ride into the east_

**(A/N: this is a song my choir teacher wrote—or at least I think he did—and I'm not usually someone who puts songs in my stories, but this seemed like a good time.)**

"Singing on their way to death," Jace said. "What a wonderful way to die."

Clary smacked him, and I could tell she was about to throw up.

"More like trying to pass the time," Annabeth said. "Some of the campers are anxious. We live for war."

"What a wonderful purpose in life," he muttered.

Annabeth shrugged. "Never said it was all rainbows and puppies."

I sighed. It didn't matter what we lived for. I was a bit scared. For me, for my friends. You never know what could happen out there. i know you all are expecting something deep, and meaningful, but truth be told, i was shaking in my boots.

While the whole walk to the battle field wasn't fun, it was that last hill that really killed me. It was steep, and rocky, and if it wasn't for the path, I'm not sure if we would make it.

Once we reached the peak, we stopped to stair. It was like a painting Ares painted himself. Demons and monsters fought each other, showing each other who was boss. And in the middle of it all was Valentine.

The war had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I've been waiting for this chapter for a long time.<strong>

**Okay one more thing. So the category Misc—what does it mean? Like, what kind of stories do you put on there? Would any of you be so kind to tell me?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay guys, sorry for being MIA and everything, but I'm not good at writing war scenes, and the friend I was going to have help me write it doesn't sit by me in Science anymore (which is normally the time we ignore our teacher and do whatever the heck we want) so I haven't gotten any Idea what I'm going to be doing. Seems like I'll just have to wing it.**

**And to DaughteroftheSeagod stealth is indeed a real word. Microsoft Word says so. It means sneaky, or something.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

Oh gods, I thought. I'm going to be sick.

I felt a hand on my back, giving me the strength not to start hurling chunks like some kind of wimp who didn't deserve to be out here. I turned around to nod thanks to Jace, who shot looks of concern my way. I smiled weakly, showing him I was fine.

But to be honest, I was more worried about him then myself. I mean his father—our father—was down there, preparing an army of demons and monsters, about to kill a bunch of Shadowhunters, and demigods. This man had raised him. Could he fight him if he came face to face with him? Could he kill him?

"Have you seen Isabelle and Alec?" I asked Jace in a hushed whisper. I know I should be focusing on how we're about to be fighting, but if I did that, I was going to puke. "Their fighting right?"

"Alec is," he said. "Izzy isn't. she's not old enough yet."

"I bet she wasn't happy about that."

He chuckled. "Let's just say she punched a hole in the tent."

Alec and Izzy had been staying in the camp to stay closer to Jace. I had seen Izzy practice every day for the war. It didn't surprise me that she was upset about not being able to fight.

"Clary?" Percy whispered in my ear, placing a hand on my back. "Are you _sure _you can do this? This won't be an easy thing, okay? Are you sure?"

Despite the voice in the back of my head screaming _Hades no I can't do this you big dumb-human-god-hybrid thing!_ I didn't heisted to say, "Yes. I'm sure I can do this." _Just try and stop me._

Alec came running up, Magnus a few steps behind. "What's going on down there…" he started, but stopped when he got a look for himself. "By the Angels…"

"It's like a demon family reunion," Manus noted, eyeing the field below nonchalantly. "Got the family all together."

"Demons and Monsters all together," Jace said.

"I'm highly doubting this is like the Brady Bunch," I mumbled. I turned to Percy. "What's the next move?"

"Now," he sighed. "We charge in."

* * *

><p>I tried to remember all the good times I've had over the years. Me and Simon at Luke's farm house. My Tenth birthday. Meeting Jace. Meeting Percy. Basically the last two years. In spite of all the hardship I had to endure between those happy times, I wouldn't change a thing. Those <em>sufferings<em> were worth it. They helped me. They formed me into the warrior I was that very moment I started walking down the hill, towards the enemy.

It's an odd thought. When I was in middle school, we watched this series of videos on Greek mythology. The story of Theses and the Minotaur was brought to mind as we approached. In the video, Theses's father loved him from the moment he knew he was his son. Well, I didn't know my father all too well, and here I was about to crush the hopes and dreams of the man who thought I was his daughter. He didn't care that I was his daughter. He had tried to kill me. Maybe he knew. Did he know that I wasn't his daughter?

It was the big, harry demon that noticed us first. He screamed in rage, causing all the others, who were fighting, to stop and look. Soon that one scream turned into a choir of shrieks, and blood curdling yells. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I put on a brave façade. Jace, seeing right through this, smiled reassuringly, and nodded at me. I smiled, nodding back, and turned to Percy. He had an emotionless stare on. The one he usually used when he was trying not to charge into a fight. And Annabeth…? Well she looked calm, and determined. Everyone was ready.

Many of the demons and monsters started running for us, there rage as clear as a whistle. Percy lifted his shield, the first couple rows of fighters following. Pulling out our swords and weaponry, our pace seemed to move faster. Both our sides where almost about to clash, when a voice rang out loud and clear.

"STOP!"

It wasn't one of those _stops_, where the naïve girl begged the fighting to stop, tears running down her face. No, this _stop_, was one of authority, and high power. I knew who it was the moment I heard it.

"Valentine," Jace whispered, speaking our all our thoughts. The devil himself was in the middle of all this chaos.

"I wish to speak with my children," Valentine yelled.

I looked at Jace. We all knew I wasn't his child, but I was going to go.

Me and Jace started moving forward, and Percy followed. The monsters and demons scowled as we passed, some grabbing at me. My hair was pulled about ten times.

When we finally reached him, he regarded us carefully, giving Percy the stink eye. "I said my _children. _You are not my son."

"thank the gods," Percy muttered. "I'm here for my sister. I'm not letting a psychopath like you near her without me watching over her."

"So that wife of mine _did _cheat on me." Valentine shook his head. "You are her son."

Percy didn't say a word.

"Leave," he said simply.

"No."

"You want to talk to us, he stays," Jace said.

Valentine looked Jace over, as though looking for something. Shaking his head, he spoke to Jace. Only Jace.

"It's still not too late," he said. "You can stop this. Save the millions of lives this war will end."

"And let you rule us?" I scoffed. "Not happening."

His eyes met mine, a fire burning behind them. "You should treat your father with more respect."

_I respect my father very much,_ I thought. _You're just not him. _"To gain respect you must earn it. You've earned nothing. You just take and take."

He shook his head. "It's sad how my daughter is so much like her mother."

I grinded my teeth to stop from making a smart ass retort.

Valentine sighed. "You, my daughter, have obviously made up your mind." He turned to Jace. "How about you? I'm your Father. I raised you. Are you willing to betray me?"

"I don't care who you are," Jace snapped. "I'm not joining you."

A look of utter disappointment crossed Valentine's face. "I wish you had made a better choice." Valentine pulled out his sword, placing it inches from Jace's heart. "Let this war begin."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, you all thought I was going to start in this chapter, but I wanted to update, and didn't have anything of that part of my story, so I waited. Next chapter. Promise.<strong>


	36. chapter 36

** okay guys i think this is a nessesary author's note. **

**I know i haven't been updating as often as i used to, and for some of you that's annoying, others could care less. the thing is, like the rest of you, i do have a life- if any of my friends are reading this, you can't say i don't- and i don't spend all my time writing for fanfiction. I have homework, i have school, i have a family, friends, other fanfiction stories, and origanal stories. other than that, sometimes i don't know what to do next in a story, or i just need a break. i think about my stories all day, and sometime my mind goes into overdrive, so i need to just shut down for a few hours. i love writing, i really do, but my life doesn't revolve around it. **

**please don't give up on this story. i know some of you are thinking about it. but i can understand if you do. this part of the story is really hard for me because i don't know how to write a war chapter. i'm not so good with battle scenes. if you have an idea you want to share, you can PM me, and i'll make sure anyone who reads this knows it was your idea, not mine.**

**thanks for all of you who aren't going to give up on me**

**-djrocks**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay sorry for taking so long to update, but, as you'll soon find out, I'm not too good with fight scenes. But lucky for you guys, summer has come, and if I'm not working, I'll be spending time on my computer writing for all you wonderful people. by the way, I've been writing a story and will possibly be putting it up on FictionPress. More details latter. Now on to the story. And I know that I've been doing a lot of Clary's pov., but it's been easier to write from her perspective.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

The damn of warriors broke, flooding the ground with battle cries, and clashing swords. Soon everyone was rushing forward, their feet pounding on the ground, causing it to shake. The demons ran towards them, and when they met, it was a clash of metal meeting hard flesh, and grunts at the impact.

As I looked back at Valentine, I saw that he had vanished. "Clary watch out!" Percy yelled, causing me to spin around, putting up my sword to protect myself from the demon's arm that resembled a blade. I drew my sword back, swinging at the things abdomen. I easily blocked me, striking back in the next second. We battled for what seemed like hours, just the two of us. But it couldn't have been more than a minute. Finally, I had had enough of this _thing_. All the anger, and anxiety that had built itself inside of me exploded, making me swing my sword faster. Harder. For a second the demon was surprised, then started fighting back. But he didn't get any more blows in. All he could do was block my swings. With one final thrust of her sword, I sunk the metal blade into its side.

It exploded into a pile of black goo that burned me as it freckled my skin. I turned around to see that Jace and Percy—everyone really—had begun to fight, and for a second I was lost. So much was happening around me, but I was barley a part of it. I was a stone in a river that everyone just went around. I knew I had to start somewhere, so I found a boy who was taking on four at a time, causing two of them to turn their attention to me.

* * *

><p>I could give you all the gory details. I could tell you the story to ever wound I had been given that day. I could express every sound the demons and monsters made as we killed them off one by one. I could state every being I ended that day, and how I did it without having to think about it at all.<p>

But I won't do that. Doing that is remembering. Doing that is making me reenact everything that happened in my head. Doing that would be like facing eternal punishment in Tartarus.

"Clary, give me your arm," Percy said quietly, as we sat in our tent together.

Slowly I gave him my burnt arm, wincing as he started wrapping it.

"I told you I wasn't going to be easy," he said. We sat in silence for a while. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, honestly confused. "For not stopping me from fighting? Percy, it may have been hell but you know better than anyone that that's not going to stop me."

"I know. I just wish I could have protected you out there," he whispered.

I put a bandaged hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. If I came back out without any scratches it would be a miracle."

"This is going to keep happening Clary," he said, stronger now. "What happened today is going to happen every day for who knows how long. And we're powerless there. There isn't a lake full of water for miles! They dried them all up!"

"We'll figure something out Percy."

"I know."

I put my arms around him, bringing him close. "We'll win this. I know it."

"How?"

I pulled away, smiling at him. "Because I know we can." I thought about what I just said and mumbled, "that was kind of cheesy."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, it was."

That night, I watched as my fallen friends burned, saying goodbye to them one last time. Jace put his arm around me, and I cried into his shoulder. He didn't ask me if we could talk about what we were going to do about the whole loving each other thing, and I was grateful.

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

_One week later_

"Okay, so now that we have strategies for all the campers, let's think of some ideas for me and Clary," Percy said, talking to the group of campers and shadowhunters that showed up. "How are we going to use our abilities?"

"Well, you guys can control water," a young shadowhunter girl said. "Unfortunately, all the lakes have been dried up. But if we could somehow transport water over there, then you two could use it when needed."

"That's a good idea," Clary said. "But how are we going to transport it? Me and Percy can't just _carry _it over. It'll weaken us, and we need our hands to be free."

"We could take it over in tanks," Remi suggested. "Get a couple big tanks, fill them with water, then use them when you guys need them."

"Yeah, but what if they use it all?" Jace asked, pretending he didn't hate Remi.

"Rain water," Thalia nodded. "I could cause it to rain, and fill up the tanks. Just make sure it has a big mouth to catch all the rain."

"So, that's settled," Percy clapped. "Now I think it's time for us to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I have a question!" a man in the back asked, his voice powerful. "If you're gods are real, why don't they just help us?"

Clary looked to Percy, a worried look painting her face. They've answered this question before, and none of the conversations had gone well at all.

"They're not allowed to interfere in their children's lives," Percy said, starting to walk away.

"How is it interfering if they help you to survive?" a woman asked.

The Clave had excepted the gods—most of them—but other shadowhunters were having a hard time doing the same.

"How 'bout you ask them," Thalia said, mater a factly. "We're on our own for now."

"We can only pray to the gods that we win this," Clary whispered so softly only she heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Have any of you seen Snow White and the Huntsman? Amazing right! I can't wait for it to come out on DVD<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay sorry for not updating (man I've been saying that a lot lately). I promised that I wouldn't update this story till I updated my other story, but since I'm stuck on that one, I thought that maybe I should start working on this one again. I'm also starting a different story. It's a crossover between Gallagher Girls, and Percy Jackson. But that won't be up till I'm done with one of my two stories. It's going to be a lot like this story, so if you like this one, and you've read Gallagher Girls, then check it out!**

**Okay here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>(3rd person pov.)<p>

It had been a month now, and the water tank idea had been working great. Percy and Clary had taken out half the army in less than two weeks. The monsters and demons had quaked in fear at the mere sight of the large masses of water.

Slowly the demigods and shadowhunters started getting back their hope. And slowly they started to understand each other. Young shadowhunters would often come to the camp and train with the Demigods. But it was kind of hard to work outside when Thalia kept creating rainstorms to fill up the tanks. It was muddy outside, and you were guaranteed to slip at least three times a day. If not more. But other than the suckish weather and piles of muddy clothing that was starting to pile up, everyone seemed to have good thoughts about this war.

Everyone except Jace that is.

He _didn't _seem to agree with the adults who sat around the fire at night, talking about how they were certain to win. He thought it was a _possibility, _but not for sure. He knew there was still work to do. sure, they had taken down a great number of the demons/monsters, but there was still Valentine to worry about. He was a slippery guy. He'd have a backup plan if the war failed to get away. Jace had grown up with him. he knew him better than anyone. Valentine knew when he was failing to win. Maybe this was all a part of his plan. Get everyone's hopes up, wait for them to get sloppy, then spring another couple of hundred beasts on them while their backs were turned. He had mentioned this to Alec, and while he seemed to agree, he was a bit busy hanging out with Magnus to care.

Jace was getting restless. His nights were filled with dreams that Aphrodite just _loved _to barge into. Every night she would urge him to talk to Clary about his love for her. But he, personally, didn't think this was the time to jump on the love boat and whisk her away to Incest Island. This was war, and the both of them needed to be focused on their fighting. She was one of their greatest advantages, and she needed to be on her top game. And so did him.

When he wasn't sleeping, he was training, coming up with new battle strategies with the Athena campers, or fighting in the war. He had gotten to know Annabeth very well over the last month. She didn't take his crap, and she was strong and wise. He found himself enjoying his time with her. He now considered her to be a close friend of his, something he wasn't used to doing.

Needless to say, he was tired. He hadn't been able to completely _shut down _in over a month. And it was starting to take a toll on him.

"Hey, Jace," Annabeth said one morning. "I told everyone about that one move you came up with. I hope you're fine with that."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Although I could have done it."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "You seemed tired, so I thought I should. Have you been sleeping?"

He nodded. "Yes. But even my _dreams_ are tiring. Is it even possible to be worn out by dreams?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Beats me. I might be wise, but I'm sure as Hades no dream expert." She paused, studying him. "Something's bothering you though."

He smirked at her. "Very observant. What's that Percy calls you? Wise girl?"

"Yeah, now— " Annabeth cleared her throat. "Tell me what's up."

"It's probably something you don't want to hear," he said, pulling out his knife and beginning to sharpen it.

Annabeth nodded. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I don't _need _to hear it. Sometimes we need someone to tell us things that might upset us so that we can see things the right way."

"Wise words, oh blond one," Jace laughed. Annabeth hit him, demanding that he tell her. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just think that maybe we should stop being so lazy. We're getting closer and closer to winning, and I'm afraid we might get sloppy. Even the smallest of slips can be the cause of our downfall. I think now that we're so close, we should strike at the heart of it all."

"What do you mean? You want to attack Valentine head on?"

Jace nodded. "That's exactly what I think we should do. Take him down, and we're in the clear."

"Jace…"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I do. I've been thinking that myself. You're right. Take the heart, and the rest of the body can't function. We're definitely going to win."

"So we should start making plans?"

"Let me finish Jace. Valentine is a smart guy. A genius even. So he'll be expecting that of us. He'll know we'll go for him at this point. He'll be ready for us."

"He'll be expecting an army after him," Jace said. "What he won't expect is a _one man _army."

"What are you saying Jace," Annabeth asked, panicky. "Are you suggesting that you go after Valentine alone?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying," Jace nodded.

"Okay, let me take this opportunity to say you're crazy!"

"It's not crazy, Annabeth, it's smart."

"When you show up there, he'll just call all his _not-so-little _minions to come and demolish you."

"No, Annabeth, he won't. I know Valentine. I grew up with him. I know how he works. He's an ass, but he's an honorable ass. If a person came alone to fight him, he'd fight him _alone. _He'd make it a fair fight."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not letting you do this. If what you say is true, then he'll know all your moves. He probably has a few tricks up his sleeve. He'll _kill _you."

"No he won't. he'll try and get me to join him first."

Annabeth shook her head again. "I'm not letting you hurt Clary like that."

Jace's mood soured. "My sister will just have to live with it."

"I know Jace."

"Good, so you understand."

"No, Jace. I _know_. I know that you two have feelings for each other, and that you don't want anyone to know, and I know that you kissed her that night of the dance. You hated Percy so much because you thought that he and Clary had feelings for one another."

Jace stumbled back, as though the news that she knew had physically pushed him. "How!"

"don't worry, no one else knows."

"And you have yet to call me a freak." Jace shook his head. He should have known he couldn't keep this away from everyone. "How'd you find out?"

"You can't keep everything a secret from everyone all the time Jace. As Abraham Lincoln said, "You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time.""

Jace shook his head. "Okay, don't know who that is. Why are you so calm about this?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Zeus and Hera are brother and sister. They're married. The gods are all technically related. I don't find it that odd."

"Wait, Zeus and Hera are siblings?"

"Yes. You need to start learning about Greek mythology."

"look, it doesn't matter. I have to go after Valentine. Whether Clary likes it or not."

"Then _you _tell her. 'Cause I'm not."

With that, Annabeth walked away.

* * *

><p>Clary was walking to her tent with a basket of clean cloths. Today was the first day in a week that Thalia had stopped the rain, and pulled out the sun to dry the ground. Everyone was walking around, and enjoying the day, even with the ongoing war.<p>

Stepping to the side to avoid bumping into two Athena campers, she somehow bumped into someone else. Falling to the ground, she lost hold of her basket, all the freshly cleaned cloths falling into the mud.

"Come on!" she yelled, angrily grabbing at the cloths, forcefully into shoving into the basket.

"I'm so sorry," the boy who she ran into said. Honestly she didn't think he'd be there.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I ran into you," she sighed. The boy kneeled down to help her pick up her cloths. "You don't have to help me," she said, looking up at him, and pausing for a moment when she did.

He was good looking, she'd give him that. Not as good looking as Jace, but still.

"I'd feel bad if I don't." he smirked as he held up one of her bras that had dancing monkeys on it. "Nice," he laughed.

Laughing, she grabbed them. "Hey! Don't let the whole world see those! They're my favorite."

"They are a very nice piece of clothing."

Putting the rest of the cloths in the basket, they stood up. Clary put her hand out, and said, "I'm Clary by the way."

"_the _Clary? the Shadowhunter-demigod?"

"That's me," she blushed.

"Cool. I'm a shadowhunter. Nothing special about me."

"What's your name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Who saw that coming? <strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**So how many of you are angry at me for just throwing Seb in there without warning? I don't know exactly what I'm doing with him, but I think it's important to put him in here or else were does he come in at all? so yeah, just threw him in… no turning back now… oh gods they're all going to die. Just kidding! **

* * *

><p>(3rd Person's pov.)<p>

"Here is where we do the planning," Clary said, waving her arm at the planning tent.

"Oh, my. Now that's something I'd like to go inside and see," Sebastian said, moving towards the entrance. Clary quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Whoa now, hold on cowboy. That tent is not a sightseeing area. VIPs only."

"I've seen you going in and out of there before," he said smoothly.

"I happen to have a VIP pass. Being one of the two children of Poseidon gets me places," she smiled.

"Well, then you could get me in there, couldn't you? You being the daughter of Poseidon and all." He put on a charming smile, but there was something behind it that had shivers retreating down her back.

"Sorry. No one else unless you were invited by Chiron himself, which is hard, let me tell you."

His lips twitched, but he kept smiling. "Well it was worth a shot, huh?"

"Why do you want to go in there anyway? It's really boring, trust me."

"I want to be part of the fight. Not just another solder. Anyone can be that. I want to be remembered. I want people to look back at this time, a hundred years from now, and remember me. I want them to think of me as smart, strong, terrifying—"

"Terrifying? Why would you want to be terrifying to the people of the future? Doesn't seem all that great. " Clary laughed, but it was forced. She had been showing him around, and up until they got here, he was good company. Now he was just scary in a subtle way. She would undoubtedly remember him as terrifying.

He looked down at her, and she had to restrain herself from sinking to the ground to get away from his gaze.

"Maybe it doesn't. But there's something satisfying when I scare somebody so badly they do exactly what I want, when I want. Being terrifying is being in control. Doesn't that sound great?"

Clary forgot how to breathe for a second. Did it sound great? Sure it did, having complete control over someone; being able to have whatever you want, whenever you want it would be nice, but then what would happen when you become fat and lazy and lose control over that person? The perfect little kingdom you'd built up all those years will come tumbling down so fast, there's no way to dodge the bricks.

But Clary didn't say that. She had to pretend Sebastian didn't scare her. She wouldn't show weakness, and most certainly wouldn't be anyone's puppet. She just nodded and started walking again. She had to find a way to disappear from Sebastian and his daunting words.

Just then Jace walked out of the woods. He looked tiered, but when he saw Clary, and her pleading glanced for him come and rescue her, he sprinted towards them without a curious glance. He was sending Sebastian odd looks, but he always did that to boys who hung around Clary.

"Oh Jace I'm sorry I forgot," Clary gushed, making up a story in her head. She knew Jace would play along, seeing how uncomfortable she was. "I know I was supposed to train with you, but I guess I got side tracked." She waved at Sebastian.

"That's okay Clary. I just came to get you. I have that one move I need to show you," he said smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Is it okay if I come along?" Sebastian asked. "I'm a quick learner."

Clary's answer was quick, and simple. "No!" She bit her lip, and tried to calm her racing heart. "Sorry, I mean—it's just that me and Jace haven't been able to spend any time together lately, and this is really important."

"Okay, I understand. I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of me spending time with my siblings. I'd do anything to get them."

His eyes were staring at her so hard, Clary put a hand to her head to see if he left holes. Jace, sensing how awkward the air was, pulled on her arm, taking her away without a single word to Sebastian.

"Oh thank the Gods you saved me," Clary said in a hushed whisper. "He was starting to scare me."

"What was he saying?" Jace asked, discreetly glaring at Sebastian.

"Just stuff about controlling people and wanting to be a war hero. It wasn't really his words that scared me more than just him himself."

"You know you can call me and I'll always be there for you, right?" Jace asked, looking down at her. "Always."

She smiled up at him. Reaching down for his hand, she said, "I know Jace."

"Look, Clary, there's something I need to tell you—"

"That you think that taking down Valentine himself is the best way to win the war, and that you should be the one to do it."

Jace simply stared at her, open mouthed.

"How'd you know that?"

"Percy was in the tent to get Annabeth, and overheard the two of you talking. He then prosided to tell me."

"And you're not angry?"

"Angry? No. Thinking you're an idiot? Yes."

"Clary—"

"But a smart idiot, none the less."

They stood there for who knows how long, just staring at the ground between them. "So, now what," Jace finally asked.

"Now we tell the group about your plan."

He looked at her skeptically.

"What?" she asked.

"And if they say yes, which they most likely will?"

"Then they'll pick the person they see best fit to go get him."

"Which will be me."

"Which will be _someone._ It might not be you."

"You don't want it to be me?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You think I want someone I really care about to go and face their doom? I've been lucky enough not to lose anyone really close to me yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Jace moved closer, pulling Clary into his arms. "You won't lose me Clary. I won't leave you."

"You're going to go face Valentine. You really don't have a choice on that."

"But I do. I decide if I live or not. Not Valentine."

Clary hugged him back, burring her face in his shoulder. "I just don't want to risk losing you."

"We need to figure out this thing soon," he said, referring to their personal situation.

Clary nodded.

* * *

><p>"So your plan is to go at Valentine head on?" Chiron asked. "It's a good idea, though dangerous."<p>

"There isn't going to be an easy way to win. If it was going to be easy, then we'd have won already," Jace said.

Clary sat across him, looking down at her hands. Everyone was watching her, gaging her reaction. Percy sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"Let's vote then," Remi said. "All in favor?"

Hands slowly started to rise, and Clary found herself having her own battle in her head. Raise her hand or not? While fighting with herself, she heard rusling behind her. Turning around, she faced the tent's wall. She looked to Percy to see if he had heard it too. He nodded, signaling he saw what caught her attention.

The two got up, and walked to the wall. Everyone was looking at them now. Clary motioned with her hand for them to continue. Everyone started talking again, but remained watching.

Percy grabbed the bottom of the tent's tarp, and waited. Looking at Clary, he quickly lifted it up, as she grabbed whatever it was, and pulled it in. Everyone at the table got up, grabbing their weapons, and pointing it at the person.

"Sebastian?" she wondered aloud. "What are you doing?"

He got up, and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear what was going on."

"Boy, this isn't a place for you," an elderly shadowhunter said. "You should be training."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, although he really didn't sound sorry. "I'll be leaving now."

"I think that would be best," Chiron said, nodding to him.

Slowly Sebastian left, but not before looking Clary in the eye.

"Looks like everyone wants a piece of the action," Percy sighed.

Clary had a feeling he wanted more than a just a little piece.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd have gotten this to you sooner, but I've been babysitting my cousins all week, and they had soccer yesterday, and we had a baptism and a birthday, and soccer, and we were watching Nanny McFee, and watched Mirror Mirror seven times, and I had no time to finish. But now it is, so we can't really complain. <strong>

**So tell me, and be honest here, who started liking Sebastian in City of Lost Souls?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for not updating, but to be honest, I've been working on another fanfiction story that I'm hoping to put up soon. I will not be putting it up until I'm done with this story or my other one, but yeah, I'm getting a heads start on it. It's a lot like this one actually, except it's a crossover between Percy and Gallagher. If you're interested I'm going to kind talk more about it at the bottom of this. I'll stop taking up space and let you get on with the story… If anyone even reads these things…**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

"That Sebastian guy is scaring me," Percy told me one afternoon. "He's always lurking about, and just gives off a sketchy vibe."

"Don't talk to loud, Perc, he might be _lurking_," I giggled. "Come on, everyone wants a part of the planning, and he just happens to want _more_ than everyone else. He has a thing for war—so do the Ares campers."

"Yeah, but I'm doubting that the love for _war_ was passed down from his father," Percy scoffed. "He just seems a bit…"

"Rough around the edges?" I shot out there helpfully, teasing him a bit.

"Okay, don't take my concerns seriously. But please, Clary, be careful around him. I know I'm not the only one who thinks he's not normal."

"Uh, does a guy gripping a knife, chasing around unholy other dimensioners around sound normal to you?" I laughed. "He's a shadowhunter. Some of those guys take their job to seriously."

"Clary," Percy pressed, crossing his arms, his face hard, and persistent. "I'm telling you, people are talking, and don't think he's an okay guy to keep around."

I rolled my eyes. "Jace does not count as "People"."

"Are you calling your brother "not people"?"

"No, I'm just saying, you have to have more than just _Jace's _concerns to convince me that Sebastian isn't safe."

"I'm not saying he isn't safe, I'm just saying—"

"And I'm just saying—"

"No, listen to me, Clary—"

"NO you listen to ME, Perseus Jackson—"

"Oh full names, huh—"

"I only use full names when my _brother_ is being—"

"You know this is so—"

"OKAY QUITE!"

The two of us stopped for a moment to catch our breaths. Somewhere in the yelling we starting shouting at each other in Greek, causing us to get some strange looks from some shadowhunters who didn't know the language. Looking up at him, I saw him rubbing his face, and I started to laugh. He looked down at me, confused.

"This is the first fight we've ever had I think," I explained, and he started laughing too.

"Yeah, I think it is."

I moved towards him, hugging his waist. "Thank you."

"For what!" he asked, throwing his hands up into the air. "I was just yelling at you a second ago! That's not something you _thank _me for."

"But then you made me laugh. And that's all I really needed. To _really_ laugh. This wars been wiping me out. Between the battles and the training. I'm just always tired."

"We all are. This is actually a luxury. Wars don't usually give you time to have fun." He hugged me back, placing his chin on my head.

"And for caring. Thank you for be a big, lovable, _annoying_, brother. I know your just trying to take care of me, and I love you for that. But I can take care of myself. And if Sebastian does turn out to be a bad guy or something, I give you every right to say 'I told you so'."

"Hades yeah you do!"

* * *

><p>"So, Clarissa," Sebastian said, popping out of nowhere, making me jump.<p>

"Seb! I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

He moved closer, leaving almost no room between us.

"So how's the war planning going?"

I shrugged. "It's war planning!" I laughed nervously. "It's kind of boring."

"Oh I doubt that," he mused.

Despite defending him from Percy, I actually did agree with him. Sebastian wasn't normal. Not even for a shadowhunter. He scared me, always asking about how the planning was going, always getting in my personal bubble. He was the description of scary—the only other person I would think that's name would be in that description is Valentine.

"Look, I know you're interested and all in the war, but I can't tell you," I said, crossing my arms to put something between us.

For a second he was shocked, then he looked angry. "I'm sorry for asking," he snapped.

"Yeah, well you've been doing a lot of asking. In fact, that's all you've ever really been doing, isn't it? Asking how's the planning going."

"Are you accusing me of being in league with Valentine?" he hissed, backing away.

I thought for a minute. "No. No I wasn't, but now that I think about it, that does seem to make more sense than being a war fanatic."

He scoffed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "THERE ARE ALWAYS KIDS TALKING ABOUT IT! I SEE THEM AROUND THE CAMPFIRE, TALKING ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME!"

I rolled my eyes. "They're Ares children. The love for war is in their _blood_."

"How do you know I'm not like you? How do you know I'm not a half-blood, and a shadowhunter?"

"Because the gods would know."

"'Cause the gods know everything, right?"

"Basically."

He was all of a sudden _very_ angry, raising his hand. It looked like he was about to slap me when a hand caught his, right before it hit my face.

"I'd appreciate if you'd restrain from hitting my sister," Jace growled, twisting Sebastian's hand into a painful looking position.

"I'm sure she can fight her own battles," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I know she can, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you trying to _slap_ her." Jace twisted his hand even more.

"Jace," I whispered, trying to get him to let go of Sebastian's hand.

"Clary, Annabeth wanted to talk to you," he said, not looking at me. I could tell he was lying.

"Bullshit," I whispered under my breath. "Jace, just let him go," I said louder.

When he didn't let up, I tried again. "Jace!" He finally looked at me. "Let him go."

With one last look at him, Jace let Sebastian go, pushing him away. Sebastian looked to me, then left.

I turned to Jace. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I knew he was bad news."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he won't be coming to me for any info anymore." I sighed.

"Clary if anyone tries to hit you like that, you'd tell me right?"

"No," I said. He looked down at me. "I'd want them punished. Not _dead_."

He smiled a bit, looking away. "I think we should tell Chiron how badly out friend want's info." He shook his head. "I don't trust him."

"I'm sure no one does."

* * *

><p>(3rd Person's pov.)<p>

Clary knew that it wasn't smart. She knew it was kind of _wrong_, but this was war. There was no _right_ to this. She needed to know what side Sebastian was on. Following him seemed like the best idea.

The first night proved fruitless. So did the three nights that followed. But it was on the fifth night that her snooping paid off.

She followed him to a deserted field. It had feet marks from where the demigods and shadowhunters hand been marching to fight. For quite some time he stood alone, not a person in sight. Then, demon came crawling out of the bushes. Clary had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her gasp in.

"You came," Sebastian said. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"It's becoming dangerous to come out. The enemies are extremely smart, and careful. I was almost caught," the demon hissed.

"I don't care!" Sebastian roared. "Does it look like I have all night for this crap!" He started pacing. "They're starting to suspect. I haven't been able to get any info from the girl—Clary."

Clary shifted, uncomfortable with him talking about her.

"I'm sure she knows. She really is pretty. A classic beauty, and she doesn't even know it. Too bad she's in love with Jace. I'd very much enjoy having her with me. For when Valentine is old and weak, I'll rule. Having a girl like that beside me would be the icing on the cake."

He all of a sudden spun on his heels, facing the bushes she was crouching in. She bit her tongue to keep from gasping. But he wasn't looking at her. Not directly. He still didn't know she was there.

"As beautiful as she may be, I'll have to get my information a different way. Maybe I'll get the little vampire, pour some holy water on him till he tells me all he knows."

Clary's fright quickly turned into anger as he threatened Simon.

"Or maybe I'll go for the goat boy. It'll be easier to get information from him." Sebastian started laughing. "But seeing how scared he gets, I'll doubt that they tell him anything." He spun to face the demon. "Have you done your task?"

It nodded. "The water tanks have been emptied, and filled with sand."

Sebastian nodded in approval. "They'll never know that they're greatest weapon's now useless."

Clary cursed in her head. When did the demon even find time to empty it? It was supposed to be guarded at almost all times.

Backing up, Clary knew it was time to leave. She had to warn everybody. If she stayed any longer, she risked being caught. She already had enough to prove him a spy for Valentine. Not that it would be hard to believe.

_"Snap"_

Clary actually did gasp this time, looking down at the small twig she had stepped on.

Sebastian turned to look towards her again, and this time he _did_ look at her. "Shit," he hissed, stumbling over to her. Clary was quick to get up, knowing that even if she did have her sword, she wasn't strong enough to fight both a demon and a trained shadowhunter.

Going over this path at least ten times a week, Clary knew where she was going. She couldn't run it fast enough. Every time she had come over this path on her way back to camp, she'd like to stop and admire the view. She could always see the hills, and the houses that sat on top of them. Sometimes she could even see kids running in the backyard, or rolling down those green, grassy hills. And every time she saw that, it reminded her about what exactly she was fighting for.

But this time, you couldn't see the houses, it was that dark. Not like she had time to look at them anyway. She could hear Sebastian right behind her, and the roaring, panting demon running on its hands and feet. Every once and a while it would let out a haunting yell, making her wish she had longer legs.

Soon it seemed she lost them. She had just reached the bridge that sat over a hole in the land, and stopped to ketch her breath. Putting a hand over her heart, she looked down the path, and could just see the camp lights.

All of a sudden a hand fisted a clump of her hair, pulling her back.

"You honestly didn't think you could lose me, now did you?" Sebastian growled in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hate me all you want, but that's how I'm going to end it. <strong>

**Okay so in my next fanfiction (of which I have no name for) Cammie and Percy are twins. They've known this from the get-go and had lived together until Cammie left to go to Gallagher at 13. Every summer Cam would go to camp, and she'd spend winter and spring break with her mother, and brother. Cammie, learning from one of the older campers that Gallagher is a school for spies, decides she doesn't want her spy life to interfere with her life as a demigod. So she takes on the name Cammie _Morgan_, not knowing that's the last name of the headmistress. Taking the similar names to her advantage, she writes in her cov-ops reports that she's Rachel's daughter. Everything is normal—or as normal as being a spy in training gets—until the circle. **

**Everything in the first 4 books happened. Even Cammie leaving. Everyone at school thinks Cam's run away. But she's actually gone to fight in the war. She comes back, and everyone—Bex mostly—is angry with her. Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon are demigods, and she's been spending most of her time with them. She's starting to find living at Gallagher difficult, and is thinking of moving back home with her mom. The memories of the war are starting to get to her, seeing as she watched as one of her close friends died right before her.**

**Besides that, it seems that the mortals are seeing right through the mist. Chiron doesn't know how it happened, or why. Percy and Cammie are getting really worried, and try and find a way to stop it before it becomes an even bigger problem.**

**I'm also going to do a rewrite of the 1st Percy Jackson book, but with Cammie in it, just so you can see what it was like with the two of them instead of just Percy on their first adventure. You don't have to read one to understand the other. I hope you read them and enjoy.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So I'm back! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been working hard on the Percy Jackson—Gallagher crossovers I told you about in the last end note. I know that's not really an excuse, but I'm also trying to soak up all the summer I can get before it's gone. During school, I should update more often… hopefully. Not only that, but I've been busy. It's that time of year again where I go to the most AMAZING fair ever, and get inspiration. Sadly, my inspiration is lost on this story, seeing how one year ago I typed up the "Fair scene" for this story, and can't really do that twice. Sad, I know. anyway… now we get to know what happened to Clary! well I already know, but you don't so… yeah… read on my lovely followers, and my the force be with you!**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

"I hear it's rude to eavesdrop on people," Sebastian hissed, his grip on me tightening.

"LET ME GO YOU BAST—" I started to yell.

"Uh, uh, uh, little Clary," he cackled. "You don't get to just _walk _away from me. We still need to _talk._"

"Let me go, or so help me—"

"You'll what? Hurt me? Come on Clary, you're a good fighter, but you're not _that _good." He smiled at me, but it was cruel, and had cracks in it. "Now tell me, _Clarissa," _–my name rolled of his tongue like it was some kind of joke— "What all did you hear?"

I rolled my eyes, the magnitude of the situation still not hitting me. "Oh, nothing important you traitorous, deceiving, sick, psychotic, son of a bitch!"

His smile widened. "Everything I say is important. I just want to know which important words you heard."

"The whole caboodle, you—"

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'You traitorous, deceiving, sick, psychotic, son of a bitch'." He smirked, eyes narrowing. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you _did _hear everything." He pulled me closer. "That mean I can't let you walk out of here. I couldn't before, obviously, but now I have to do _everything in my power _to make sure you _never _get away from me now."

A sick feeling settled in my stomach.

Before I could say anything, a hand appeared out of nowhere, grapping the hand that Sebastian gripped me with, twisting it painfully.

"You _don't _threaten her," Simon hissed, his fangs showing.

Sebastian had let me go, holding his hand. He laughed. "Nice, have the Blood Sucker save you."

"Only Jace can call me Blood Sucker," Simon said in final tone. Simon put an arm around me, pulling me back. He looked like he was ready to pick me up, and run away.

Sebastian laughed. "Oh I know what you plan on doing. You plan on running away and rating me out. Now you know I can't let you do that." Suddenly he grabbed for something in his back pocket, popping the cap throwing it at us, quick as lightning. I threw myself in front of Simon, knowing immediately that it was holy water. I felt it hit my face, and lifted my hands to catch it before it fell. I heard Simon hiss, knowing some of it hit him. I moved the water behind me, hiding it from Sebastian.

"You going to let Clary take all the blows?" he asked. "Let her take care of you?" He started laughing again, and that's when I threw the water at _him, _lodging it in his throat. He started choking, grabbing at his throat.

Simon grabbed me, lifting me up in his arms. "Time to go, Fray," he whispered in my ear, before running off with me, leaving Sebastian to spit up the holy water.

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

"Jace," a voice whispered in my ear. "_Jace."_

"No," I mumbled, throwing my arm over my face. "Can we talk about this later, Aphrodite? I'm tired of hearing you're love talk."

"WHAT!" the voice yelled, and I realized it wasn't the goddess. "Jace, wake up _right now _and explain!"

I moved my arm away from my face, and looked up at Percy. "What are you doing?"

"What was that about Aphrodite?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

He gave me a worried look. "If a goddess is visiting you in your dreams, what she says is important. You'd be smart to listen."

I let out a long breath. "It's hard when what she's telling me to do is _wrong._"

"Wrong how?"

"Later. I'll tell you later. What did you want?"

"Clary's gone."

I sat up, pulling off my blankets. "What do you mean? Where is she?!"

He shrugged. "I think I saw her go out into the woods."

"And you let her!?"

He glared at me. "She's Clary. Do you really think I'd be able to stop her?"

"Yes!"

"don't be stupid."

"I'm not the stupid one! You're the one who let her run off by herself! she could be hurt!"

"I'm perfectly fine," Clary said from the entrance of the tent, Simon right behind her. "Gland to know you love me though."

Percy ran over to her, and hugged her. "Scared me there, Clare," he smiled.

"I'm fine." She turned to me. "But Sebastian isn't."

"What do you mean," I asked, waking over to her.

Pulling Simon to one of the cots, she asked Percy to get some bandages. She started patching up the places that Simon had gotten burns. "What's going on?"

"Sebastian's working for Valentine! And not only that, but he's his _son _too!"

My jaw hit the floor. "_Son?_" I asked in a soft voice. "He's my _brother?_"

Clary simply looked at me and shrugged.

"Man this makes no sense," Simon said, running a hand threw his hair. "I thought Valentine only had one son—Jace."

"He also thought he had a daughter," Percy said. "But he was wrong."

"Sebastian can't be much older than me," I said. "A few months at the most. So how could we both be Valentine and Jocelyn's sons?"

"Maybe Jocelyn wasn't the only one who had an affair," Percy suggested. "Maybe Valentine had a kid with someone else."

"Who? Someone in the circle?" Clary asked.

"Possible. But I think the big question in this situation is, whose Sebastian's mom, and who's Jace's?" Simon asked.

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

Morning wasn't too far away, and Percy, Simon, Jace and I had spent the rest of the night asking questions we didn't think we would get answers to. Me and Jace kept looking at each other throughout the discussion. If his mom wasn't my mom, we wouldn't be brother and sister. We'd be completely unrelated; free to go out and show everyone how much we love each other. We were on the edge of ether happiness, or sorrow.

His eyes said it all: he _needed _to know. I'm sure that if he didn't find out soon, he'd self-combust.

Once morning came, Percy and Simon left to go tell everyone what had happened. Me and Jace stayed behind, saying that I thought I had twisted my wrist from when Sebastian had grabbed me, and that I needed him to put a healing rune on me.

"So…" Jace started, after a few minutes of silence. "Should we just cut to the chase?"

I nodded.

"How are we going to find out?"

"We could just ask Valentine?" I joked. "I'm sure he'd know."

"Not half bad of an idea," he said. For half a second I thought he was serious. Then he smiled. "Joking… sort of."

"Jace…" I started, but didn't know _what _I wanted to say. "Whatever happens—"

"You don't have to say it," he said, putting a hand on my cheek. "I know that if we _are_ related, you don't want—whatever we have to continue. And I won't pressure you. I won't, because I _know _we aren't. I would _know."_

I smiled, looking up at him threw my eyelashes, putting my hand over his. "Does this have anything to do with what a certain love goddess that invades you're dreams?"

He smiled down at me, his hand still on my cheek. "Maybe just a little." He put his arms around me, pulling me to his side. "We will find out."

"Who would we go to to find out whether we are or not?"

"Who is the most chattiest, social, not to mention _glittery, _man we know?"

I tried raising an eyebrow at him, failing. "You think he would know?"

"No. But he could know someone who _does._"

"So we'll pay him a visit later. See what he knows."

"Why not now?" he asked, raising _his _eyebrow. Meany.

"'cause right now I want to kiss you," I said, pulling his head down to mine. Jace gasped, surprised that I was kissing _him._ a few seconds later, his arms circled me, pulling me to him, kissing me back.

I pulled back, gasping for air. "How about we go ask Magnus those questions now?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I was going to make it longer, but it seemed that this was a good place to end it. Thanks for reading! Review!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**My people! My wonderful, wonderful people! How sorry I am that I've made you wait. But I've put up the first chapter for my Percy Jackson rewrite, and I've just loved all the feedback I'm getting from it, and have been in this little bubble of happiness that I kept writing for the story, and then the other story, and for one blind moment, I forgot this story. But then I remembered, and was like, "Maybe I should start working on the next chapter." So here I am, giving you another chapter while watching SVU, and cursing my classmates for giving me this cold that I can't seem to shake. But since I love you, I'm forgetting the cold, and writing. And as I say every chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

"So you have no idea who might be able to find out who my parents are?" Jace asked, unpleased.

Magnus shrugged. "I'm only so amazing. I can't tell what people do or do not know. If I did, then I would be even more amazing then I am now. And honey, that's pretty damn amazing," he said, winking at Clary.

Clary smiled kindly. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey now, I said I didn't know who you had to talk to to find out who Blondie's parents were, not that I didn't know how to _find out_."

Jace almost pounced on him. "Well, you could have just said that in the first place," he hissed. "It would save you from having your face beat in." Clary slapped his arm.

"So violent," Magnus tisked. "I could just decide to _not _tell you about this place that might possibly have the answers to the questions you've been looking for for who knows how long, and might possibly give you and Clary dearest a chance to hold hands in public, and pollute the world with your love."

"Forgive him, Maggs, he's an idiot," Clary said quickly. "Please tell us."

"Well, because I love you, my firy little red head, I'll tell you." Sitting in a chair which he magically conquered up, he said, "If Valentine had an affair, he'd write about it in some kind of journal, correct?"

"I don't know," Clary shrugged. "Maybe."

"More than likely," Jace said. "He kept many journals. When I would snoop through his stuff in the library, I would find journals dating back till before I was born."

"And that's where you hit the nail on the head, Goldy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you want to know, look through _those._ Go to the manor, and find those journals."

Jace shook his head. "We don't even know where it is. And what if Valentine is hiding out there?"

"Then you can ambush him, and get this stupid war over with."

Jace sighed. "It's not that easy."

"And why not? Do you honestly think you can't take Valentine on?"

"He trained me, Magnus," Jace snapped. "When does the student ever beat the teacher?"

"In this case, you might have to change the story to get your happy ending." Magnus shook his head. "'nuff talking. Get going you two!"

* * *

><p>The two possible siblings walked side by side down the dirt path, looking for the big white manor.<p>

Clary eyed Jace. "You know, the student _can _beat the teacher. And don't even pretend that's what you're worried about, 'cause I know it's not."

Jace looked at her. "Why else would I be afraid."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace, when have you ever thought you couldn't beat someone? Your arrogant, confident, and completely fearless as far as I'm concerned."

"There are many things I'm afraid of." He looked down at her. "I'm afraid of losing you."

She glared at him. "don't try and change the subject by being cute."

"I love the way your noes scrunches when you're angry."

"Jace," she warned.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But I do get afraid."

Clary nodded, and there was a laps of silence. Then she stopped. "I know what you're afraid of," she whispered.

He looked at her. "Try and guess little red," he shrugged.

"You don't want to kill Valentine."

"Why would I not want to kill him? He's evil. He has an agenda that could wipe out every downworlders, and resisting shadowhunter on the planet."

"Yeah, but he's still your dad."

Jace was silent.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jace, please. You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"What do you want me to say Clary?" he hissed. "You want me to tell you that even though he's this horrible man, someone who I wish I could hate with all my guts because he's done terrible, unforgivable things, but as hard as I try I just _can't_? that even though he might actually be the reason I might not ever be able to hold hands with you in public, or show the world your mine, I just can't find it in me to despise him?"

Clary looked up at him. "Yes. I want you to tell me what your feeling, Jace. I want to know what's going on inside that head of yours because I can't do it myself. I can't figure out how you feel."

"But you just did."

"The only reason I was able to figure that out was because there isn't a person out there that when put in your shoes would feel any different. He was your _father_. He still is. You can try and hate him, but you'll always see him as the guy who raised you. And that's nothing to be ashamed of Jace. I'd be quite worried if you felt different."

Jace lowered his head. "Why can't I hate him though? I know he's my father, but why can't I look at the facts and see that loving him is stupid?"

Clary knew words wouldn't do anything. She knew all he wanted was for someone to put their arm around him and tell him he wasn't wrong to want his father to be the good guy.

Sitting down, Clary pulled on Jace's arm till he sat next to her. Laying his head on Clary's shoulder, Jace sighed, taking a moment to enjoy the silence the gods had offered them.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit poetic, even if that is far from poetry. Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I got my Percy Jackson rewrite up, and I'm a bit exited for that. So if you want to read it, just search "The lightning thief rewrite"<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**So, quicker update this time… I think. But happy day! I'm trying to escape my loads of homework, so this is the greatest way to distract me. I have a ton of English, and I love that class and all, but I'm dreading getting to work on the homework part of it. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

Once we got moving again, it didn't take long to get to the manor. Once we got to the grounds of the house, I could see why Jace wanted to come back. It was so beautiful. Almost like something out of an old fashioned fairytale. Though the grass was long, and the gardens hadn't been tended to, it only made it look more mysterious.

"Cool, huh?" Jace asked, smiling at me. "And to think I lived here."

To be honest, I could imagine him living here. A perfect boy to fit a perfect home. "It's so amazing," I said to him. "You're so lucky you got to live here."

He shrugged. "I guess so. You get used to it after a while. Start taking it for granted."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him towards the door. "Onward!" I giggled.

We reached the door, and I tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. Jace tried, and had to bang against the door twice with his shoulder before he got it open. It came right off its hinges.

"This place is trashed," Jace said. "I've never seen this place so jumbled."

"Maybe Valentine had a mental break down and took it out on the house," I mumbled, walking in.

"Unlikely. He's probably take it out on some unfortunately downworlders. Watch your step." Jace grabbed my arm, helping me over a fallen chunk of wood.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking around. "It's really trashed isn't it?"

He nodded, looking at the mess. "I don't think Valentine's done this. He probably hasn't been here for years. I know my father. And he wouldn't leave his hideaway like this. Not even if he was trying to make it look like no one was here. He would never leave it so untidy."

"That's a plus," I said. "Where are these journals you talked about?"

"If they're still here, they'd be up in the library," he said. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards, what I assumed, was the library. Once we reached the library, I found myself surrounded by millions of book, some with names I couldn't read. It had two levels, and was round. I found my mind spinning.

"Where _exactly_ are these books?" I whispered.

He smiled down at me. "Over here. Just follow me."

He led me over to second story in the corner of the room. "Here's where I found them. I climbed on a stack of books, and nearly killed myself to get to them."

"That's silly. Why'd you risk your life to look at a bunch of journals?"

He shrugged. "Curiosity got the best of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat, huh? I have opposable thumbs."

I gave him a look. "What do thumbs have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "You can grab things with thumbs."

"The books, Jace," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? Shorty can't reach them?" he teased.

"I will walk out of here right now, and never talk to you again if you don't get those books, _now_."

"Jeeze," he laughed. "I know your lying. You could never resist me."

"Books, Jace!"

He reached up and grabbed a few journals. "Kay, Clary. let's get reading."

* * *

><p>We spent hours, and hours searching for any sort of clue, something! But we couldn't find anything.<p>

"Jace," I groaned. "I'm so tired."

"Maybe we could take them with us?" he suggested.

"I'm too tired to even _move_."

Smirking, he scooted closer. "I could carry you if you like."

I smiled back. "No, no. I'm just being dramatic." Looking down at the journal again, something caught my eye.

"_Jonathan_," I said. I looked down at the word to make sure I read it write.

"You know I hate being called that," Jace glared.

"Yeah, but you let Valentine call you that." I showed him. "He's starting to talk about you."

"Does it say anything about my mother?"

I was about to say no when there was a loud crash.

"Jace," I hissed. "What was _that_?"

"Get behind me," he said. "It came from the basement."

"How can you tell that?"

"Shadowhunter hearing. Really need to get you trained in that."

Pushing me behind him, we walked down.

"We should leave," I muttered. "If we were normal people, we would leave."

"We aren't normal, though," he laughed quietly.

"Obviously. What's down here anyway?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. I was never aloud down here. Anytime I tried, I'd be wiped. Now be quite."

I hushed, pushing myself into his back, feeling safer there. Ever step was terrifying. It was like walking into one of those horror movie basements where you just know the girl's going to get killed for looking at the wrong thing.

"I'm going to die," I mutted. "I'm going to die like in all the movies."

"Quite!" Jace hissed. "We don't know what's down here."

I put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be tempted.

We reached the bottom of the stares, and looking around, it was really just a jumbled mess. Expect for the middle of the room.

"What. Is. That?" I asked.

"I think that's an angel."

* * *

><p>"An angel," I hissed. "What's an angel doing down here?"<p>

The angel's head popped up, and he looked us in the eye. They were such a bright white, it almost hurt to look at him. In his eyes you could see how much pain he was in. It was like he was begging me help him. To end all of this for him.

I took a step towards him. "Clary," Jace hissed, grabbing my hand. "Don't. look."

He pointed to the ground and I could see he was in a chamber of runes.

_Kill me,_ a voice said. _Please. Let this misery end._

I knew the angel was asking me, in my mind. "What are you doing down here," I asked.

_Your father, _he said. _He took me, and he took my blood. He took my blood, and put it in you._

"In me!" I squealed. "How!?"

_He dried it, and put it in your mother's food._

"What does that mean for Clary?" Jace asked, coming closer.

_She can do things, special things. Please. Please let me die._

I took one look at Jace. He wouldn't look at me. taking out a knife, he handed it to me. "Give it to him."

Tears were in my eyes. I didn't know this angel. I'd barely spoken ten words to him. But he was _in _me. a part of him was with me, and always would be.

I walked closer, and slid the knife in by him. I swear I saw him smile.

He plunged the knife into his heart. I shoved my head into the crook of Jace's neck.

It was over.

I held onto Jace, crying on him.

Then the house shook.

"Jace," I whispered, pulling my head away. "I think the angel was tied to the house. Kill the angel—"

"run!" he yelled, taking my hand.

Pulling me up the stairs, he ignored my stumbling feet and dragged me. we got to the main level, and for a confusing moment, forgot which way to go. Making up his mind we ran to the library.

"Jace?" I yelled.

"I have to get the books!" he explained. "I have too!"

Running along with him, I put an arm over my face to keep the falling dust out of my face. We got to the library, and Jace let go of my hand to go for the books. I saw a rafter start to fall. "Jace!" I yelled, pulling him back. The rafter fell in front of the books, and a chunk of ceiling followed it.

It was time to get out of here. It was to dangerous to stay any longer.

I took Jace's hand and pulled him to the window. He was yelling at me, telling me that we had to go back and get the books. Like I was going back to that mess. I looked at him, then out the window. He'd be fine for sure. I might get hurt by the fall, but I'd recover. I took a nearby chair, and threw it at the window. Catching Jace's hand before he could take off again, I jumped, pulling Jace along with me.

We hit the ground with a thud, and then the house exploded. Jace pushed me down, rolling on top of me. It started to rain rocks and glass, and as I look up over Jace's shoulder, I saw this beautiful, destructive sight.

It stopped after a minute, but Jace stayed on top of me a little longer, as though making sure nothing else fell.

"Why did you do that Clary?" he asked, still on top of me, not looking at me. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

He rolled off me. he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Why didn't you let me go back for the books?"

"They were under the ceiling, Jace," I said. "You wouldn't have been able to get them."

"Yes," he hissed, looking at me. "Yes I would have. I _need _to know, Clary! I need to know if your my sister or not. I want to be able to hold you, and love you. But you won't let me unless you aren't!"

"That's no true Jace!" I said. "I'm done with hiding. I'm done hiding how I feel about you. I love you Jace. I always will. Brother or not, I want to be with you."

"What about everyone else," he asked. "What will they think?"

"We don't have to tell them," I said. "If you want, we'll find out if we are or not. But ether way, I want to be with you."

Jace pulled me to him. "We're really messed up, aren't we?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being such a crappy chapter. I just didn't want you to wait any longer for an update.<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

I sighed. Just another day of fighting. Their numbers were decreasing, but so were ours. Of the war didn't end soon, there'd be no winning side. We'd all be dead.

I looked to Jace. Ever since we got back to camp, we rarely saw one another. Not that we didn't try and see each other. He was busy, and I was busy, and we never had time to meet up, and see each other. Percy had freaked out when we got back from the manor. With all our cuts and bruises, I couldn't blame him. He wanted us to tell him what had happened, but me and Jace just smiled at each other, saying "It's a secret".

"Ready yet?" Percy asked.

I pulled on my chest plate. "Almost. Help me fasten this on."

Buckling me up in my armor, he said, "Any new ideas? We need something go get ahead."

I shrugged. "Nothing. It seems like we're not going anywhere with this. Their strong, but so are we. We just keep killing each other. I'm afraid they won't _be _a winner."

"Whoever has the greater numbers," he said. "Unfortunately, we don't know who does have the bigger number, so we're momentarily screwed."

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with." I hated mornings like this. It was cold, and dewy, and I felt like I would never be warm again. Fellow campers would hug each other goodbye, tell each other we're sorry, just in case it was the last time we saw each other. The Shadowhunters didn't say a word. Goodbyes were bad luck. Being one of the two, I don't know what to do. so I stand there in the shadows, awkwardly, fear swirling inside me like a witch's stirring her soup in the pit of my stomach. "Have they gotten out all the sand from the tanks?"

He shook his head. "They got most of it out, but we're going to have to go without a tank or two for a day."

I struggled to keep in my groan. "Okay. We can deal. Are those lightning rods ready for Thalia?"

He brightened. "I forgot about those! Yeah, they should be ready. Hopefully Zeus will give us a bit of help today."

I sighed happily. "Thank gods. At least we didn't tell Sebastian about that. I'm sure he'd have someone sabotage that too."

"We'll have to keep that kind of stuff under wraps. I'm not sure who we should trust with this anymore."

"Well at least Sebastian gave off an _I'm-a-total-psychopath _vibe," I laughed.

He smiled. "Come on. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

"So, where did you and Clary disappear to yesterday?" Annabeth asked Jace, sitting down next to him at breakfast.

He shrugged. "Nowhere really. Just for a walk."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "All day?"

Jace smiled, and nodded.

"I don't believe you Jace. Where did you go? You know you can tell me."

It was true. If there was anyone who he felt comfortable telling this kind of stuff to, it'd be Annabeth.

"Yesterday we went to the manor house and looked through Valentine's old journals. And before you say it, no, we didn't bring them back. The house collapsed before I could grab them."

Annabeth nodded. "How'd it collapse?"

He watched as campers and hunters walked around them. "Not now. Later."

She nodded again. "After the fight."

"If we even make it out," Jace muttered.

"Thalia has her lightning rode now. It'll be smooth sailing with the tanks."

"Hope your right Annabeth."

* * *

><p>They were once again at the battle fields. It was almost normal now. Routine, most definitely. You get in early in the morning, and leave late at night. It was like clockwork.<p>

"Ten bucks says the big black demon goes down first," a Hermes kid said to a shadowhunter boy.

"Make that twenty."

Clary smiled to herself. There was no awkward feelings between the two groups anymore. Some had even started to date each other. It was their new normal. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that once the war was done, they'd never go back to having two separate groups. It just wasn't possible.

Clary watched as they pulled the lighting rode up the road, joy on their faces. They couldn't wait to get this baby working.

"Are you as excited about this as me? 'cause I'm really excited," Thalia giggled. "I just can't wait to get that thing a goin'!"

"Don't get to exited," Percy laughed. "You might just make it shoot lightning while we're still around it."

"You know the plan?" Jace asked Clary. She nodded.

"Percy and me on one side, Thalia on the other, we make a path for the foot soldiers."

"Be careful," he said, pulling Clary into a hug.

She laughed. "I'm always careful."

He gave her a look.

"Most of the time," she corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Why didn't we think of that sooner?<em> Clary asked herself, watching Thalia electrocute monster after monster. needless to say, the big black demon when down first, and the Hermes kid won twenty bucks.

Clary sighed, sword sinking into another monster. "Just going through the motions," she said.

"These motions," Percy said, slashing a demons throat, sending black goo flying. "Are starting to get old."

"_give her to me!_" a demon shouted, going for me.

Clary put her shield up, sword pointing outward. It stabbed it right in the heart.

"They just don't know when to give up," Percy sighed. "I wonder what they want with you."

_I do too,_ Clary thought. then it downed on her. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't come out of there, tell everyone I love them?"

He looked to her sharply. "what?"

She made a run for the big demon in the middle.

"Clary!"

She shook her head, and gave a humorless laugh. _If it's the prophesy child they want, it's the prophesy child they get._

* * *

><p>Percy watched, helplessly, as his sister ran to the demon, and let it nock her out. He would have stopped her—gods knows he would have—but his hands were a little full themselves. He was fighting three monsters at a time.<p>

The demon carried Clary away, and all of a sudden it was over. No more fighting. The monsters and demons retreated.

"Looks like we get to go home early," Thalia said, smiling.

Percy was in sheer panic. _No, _he thought. _this is bad, this is really BAD! what am I going to tell Jace?_

And of course he noticed right away.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked.

Everyone looked around, as though she might be hiding.

"Uh, before I say this, can I have a barricade around me?" Percy asked in a small voice.

Alec, Annabeth and Thalia got around him.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked again.

Percy sighed. "Clary turned herself into Valentine."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry about the long wait. How many of you hate me for doing that? <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm back! And yes this story is still active! I've been so busy I've had no time to think anything up for this story.**

**So I hear that the taxi drivers are the gray sisters. Thanks for telling me, but yeah, I DID READ THE BOOKS. Sorry that that little fact slipped out of my mind between the several months I hadn't read the books. i know i sound bitchy right now, and honestly i'm not mad. it just irked me a little.**

* * *

><p>"Jace! Let him go!" Alec yelled. "You're chocking him!"<p>

"He let them take Clary!" Jace yelled, hands fisted around Percy's neck, shacking him.

Annabeth ran up to Jace, and with one good punch to the center of his back, he let go. Thalia and Nico dragged him away, putting their shields up to protect Percy.

"What's wrong with you!" Annabeth hissed.

"Clary's gone, and he didn't do a thing to stop her," Jace growled menacingly.

"I would have stopped her if I could have!" Percy yelled. "I couldn't get to her! You think I _planned _to let Clary get captured? She's my sister! The last thing she told me was to tell everyone she loved them and she ran off and got taken."

"Clary wouldn't do that," Jace sneered. _She wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't go get herself killed. She couldn't have._

"If she thought she was helping by do it, then yes, she would have," Annabeth said. Jace started to speak, but she cut him off. "Did you realize how the fighting stopped right after she got captured? She must have realized that would happen."

"That's the stupidest—"

"Did you not have the same idea?" Percy said, glaring at him. "Get captured? Get close to Valentine? She's doing the exact thing you thought up, so doesn't make it sound more idiotic then it really is."

"So you don't think it's stupid?"

"From an outsider's point of view? No, it's brilliant, and probably the most affective idea we've had yet. As her _brother_? Yes, it's as stupid as jumping into a pile of cow dung for two free movie tickets. But right now, there's nothing I can do about it, so I need to just need to hope that this doesn't fail, and be there to help clean up the after math and get her out of there."

"And what about you, Bloodsucker," Jace asked Simon, menacingly. "Don't you have an opinion on this?"

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jace's scoff.

Jace just wanted to sit down. He wanted to put his head in his hands, and cry like they do in those cheesy movies he watched at Magnus's. He wanted to punch something, and at that moment, Percy looked like a very nice talking punching bag.

But he was right. He couldn't do anything to help Clary right now, so he might as well sit down and wait for the aftermath.

"I don't want to lose her," he said softly.

"None of us do," Isabelle said, running up to them.

"Izzy, I told you to stay at the camp with the others who weren't fighting," Alec scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "And what? Talk girl stuff with all the other kiddies? I think not. But if you really don't want to hear this amazing plan of mine, fine, I won't tell you."

"What is it, Isabelle," Simon said.

Isabelle held up a ring. "A matching ring to the one I gave to Clary last night as a gift. I thought something like this might happen sooner or later, so I thought I'd give it to her while I could. She of course doesn't realize what it can do yet, but I'm sure she'll be happy about it when she does."

Jace took it to examine it. "It has a fairy brand on it."

Isabelle took it back, handing it off to Annabeth for her to see. "Indeed it does, brother. I found it in one of the old storage rooms mom and dad told us specifically never to enter, yet we still do. Asked Meliorn about it once—while we was still together and all—and he told me that when people wear them, they can have a conversation, _in their head,_ from two completely different places on the earth."

"So what you're saying is we can still talk to Clary even though she is with Valentine?" Thalia said. "That's so amazingly convenient."

"How does it work," Percy said, taking a look at it.

She shrugged. "Not sure, but it does. I've already been able to hear a couple of her thoughts. She thought that stew last night was dreadful, and had this odd craving for a Dr. Pepper. All I have to do is think a thought at her, or tap into her thoughts, and we're connected."

Percy flipped the ring over to her. "Brilliant. I'll go tell Chiron what's going on."

"I guess I'll go off and tell everyone what's happened to Clary," Thalia said.

Everyone slowly filed away, off to do something. Isabelle caught Jace's arm before he left. She slid the ring into his hand. "I don't think anyone's going to fight you for it," she told him softly.

He fisted it tightly in his hand. "You sure it should be me to talk to her?"

"Who else is better equipped to yell at Clary for being such an idiot?"

"But it was smart. The idea… it's our last chance to end all of this. I can't look at this in the eyes of her brother," he said, remembering what Percy said. "I can't look at her and see her as my sister putting herself in danger. Right now, I need to be the onlooker, and she needs to be the heroine. Not the brother and sister."

Isabelle stepped closer, so no one would hear. "But she's not just your sister, and you're not just her brother. So stop acting like no one can see it, and chew her out for being an idiot." With that, she turned and left. For a second she stopped and yelled over her shoulder, "You can keep the ring as long as I'm allowed to fight from now on."

Jace smiled faintly, putting on the ring. He took a deep breath.

_Clary?_

* * *

><p><em>My head hurts,<em> was the first thing that went through Clary's mind. _In fact, all of me hurts._

Soon, her other senses seemed to wake up. She could hear the clanking of metal against metal, and the harsh growl of monsters. She was almost afraid to open her eyes. After a while, the clacking stopped, and the growling got significantly softer, yet not completely gone.

"You finally have her?" a voice asked.

_Sebastian?! _Clary yelled in her mind. For a second she almost regretted letting herself be captured, but was quick to scold herself. _You're doing the right thing, and even if it's not, there's no turning back now._

"What luck we have," Sebastian hissed, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Father will be very happy to hear about this. I'm so glad I'll be the one breaking the news to him." Once again, his voice was cold and hard. "Take her to my room. I'll be there soon, post a few guards outside the door, and on the balcony. You are not to touch her, or harm her in any way. If she fights, knock her out. Now go while I talk to my father."

_His room? Why his room? _Clary started to panic.

Boot heels clicked on marble flooring, and her body was once again in motion.

_"The master wants her unharmed," _someone hissed._ "No one is to touch her."_

_Like you'll actually listen,_ she thought bitterly. Suddenly, she was dropped. Hard. her hand touched soft carpet strands.

Basically all she did was wait. Waiting for Sebastian to come back. For Valentine to come close enough so that she could kill him with the poison tipped pin she had prepared earlier that day as a newly thought up weapon/hair pin. Come to think of it, she didn't know time it was, let alone what day. She waited for a lot of things, preparing herself for anything. What she didn't think of, or prepare for was the soft, questioning voice of Jace's in her head, calling her name.

_"Clary?"_

_"Jace?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, one chapter closer to the end. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had to make this <em>AMAZING <em>hat for my cousin for Christmas, and didn't have enough time to write. Hope you liked it. Now it's time for me to update my other stories.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry it's taken so long, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The moment Jace's head hit his pillow, he knew he'd be engaging in another night of love talk with the goddess herself.<p>

"Well this is a different setting," he said, looking around at the flowery meadow, and swaying golden wheat in the background.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Thought I'd go for something different today. How do you like it?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't have allergies, so I can't exactly complain about the pollen, but I must say, this is awfully cheery, and I'm not exactly the long talks of love and devotion in a flower patch kind of guy. I like some action with my romance, if you get what I mean."

The goddess simply smiled. "Oh, I understand perfectly well what you mean. You must not know the myths, Jace Lightwood, or else you would know I too enjoy a little action with my romance." She sighed dreamily. "Yes, I must admit, Ares is a truly wonderful lover. Never boring, and is thee most _handsome _man I have the pleasure to… well, be pleasured—"

"Do _not _finish that sentence," Jace gagged. "I'm all for the perversion, but only when it's coming from me."

"Though simply wanting to be surrounded by beauty, though not as beautiful as me," she whispered the last part. "I must warn you that I'm here mainly because I'll be meeting up with Demeter in a while. She likes to sit with me and complain about how her daughter's love life is still not what she wants, and is always trying to charm a potion or such out of me, release her daughter from her prison. But anyway, what do you want to talk about then?" she said, a baby flying around her head with an arrow in its bow, ready to shoot. Wherever he came from, Jace didn't know.

"Is that Cupid?"

"Well, yes. I brought him with to keep an eye on my little trouble maker." Jace's eyebrows rose. "You didn't know that I am the mother of the most notorious match maker in this world's history?" She scoffed. "Though his name is not Cupid. It is Eros, and he isn't always a baby, he just pretends to be one to amuse himself, and anger me." She sighed. "Truly, with such a beautiful face as his, he could at least show it around for a while."

"His name isn't Cupid?" Jace wondered. Aphrodite shooed the baby away.

"_No_, it's not. That's just what the Elizabethans called him." Her face scrunched up, as though she was disgusted. "_Ugg,_ those were the worst of times if I do say so myself. They were truly distasteful humans back then in England. Not hygiene what's so ever. Not to mention their love stories weren't all that amazing."

"What about Romeo and Juliet? Wasn't that a good love story? All about dying for the one you love, and gross crap like that?" Jace plopped down in front of the goddess.

"Romeo and Juliet? HA! That Shakespeare couldn't write a love story if his life depended on it! Even when I go to him, and give him the inspiration of love, he makes them kill themselves in the end!"

"It's no better than the history of the Greeks and all their stories." Jace grabbed for a flower, his hands growing restless, and started removing it's peddles.

She sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "I was rebelling from my history for a century or two. What do you kids call it now? It was just a _faze_?"

Jace stopped plucking at his flower. "Okay, but in the end it was the two's deaths that brought the two houses together. Love after the war."

"That's the _other _thing! I give him such wonderful ideas, and he forgets to put my lovely Harmonia in there."

The flower forgot as soon as it was picked up was thrown over his shoulder. "And dare I ask who your lovely Harmonia is?"

"She is the child me and Ares birthed. She brings peace and love after war."

Jace shrugged. "Fitting enough."

"Now, on to your love life," she said, smiling. "How are you going to get her back?"

Jace flinched slightly, remembering that just hours ago he had talked to Clary.

* * *

><p><em>"But how is this possible?" Clary asked him.<em>

_"The ring, Clary. We can talk through the ring."_

_"The ring Izzy gave me?"_

_"Yes that one. It's odd that she seemed to know you were going to do something stupid like this, and need a backup."_

_The was a slight pause on Clary's end. "I had to Jace. I had to do something—"_

_"Self-sacrificing, yes, I've gather that. Now, we're not going to talk about that right now, because if we do, I'll more than likely start yelling at you and I don't want people thinking I've gone insane when I start yelling at myself."_

_Clary was silent. "I'm sorry, Jace, but you can't exactly yell at me for it. You were planning the same thing."_

_Jace growled. "I had the approval of everyone, and Valentine isn't going to kill me. you on the other hand are not his favorite person, and I'm pretty sure he won't think twice before killing you."_

_"But they didn't _want _you, Jace. He didn't send monster after monster after you. We should have realized it sooner, but the entire time, they were after me—"_

_"Just tell me where you are," Jace said. "Tell me where so we can come and get you."_

_"I'm not sure. I was knocked out on the way here."_

_"that's probably what they want. Find out where you are, and tell me. if there's any distinguishing marks on rocks, any nearby buildings, by the angel, if you see _anything_ that doesn't look like it should be there, you tell me."_

_"Jace, I will—" she suddenly stopped._

_"Clary? Clary what is it?"_

_"Sebastian's back. I'll talk to you later."_

_"NO, Clary! You keep talking to me while he's there! Clary don't stop talking to me! Clary? Clary!?"_

* * *

><p>Jace sighed. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get Clary back." He twisted the ring around his middle finger a few times. "I keep calling her, but she won't respond." <em>And that's what scares me the most.<em>

"You know you have to find her," Aphrodite said. "You have to find her soon."

Jace almost rolled his eyes, but seeing that at any moment she could make him disappear from the face of the earth, decided against it. "Yeah, I do, but I think your forgetting one very important thing: I don't know _where _she is, and neither does she."

Aphrodite tilted her head to the side, and looked up, as though she was thinking hard. "What day is it today?"

"Thursday, why?"

She snapped her fingers. "Thursday, of course, and you know what that means?"

Jace shrugged. "No, I don't. what does it mean?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Jace paused. His birthday? What—why did she care if it was his birthday or not? "Actually it's in two days."

The goddess flipped her hand dismissively, digging for something in her basket. "Ah, here it is. Sorry it's not completely finished."

She handed him a golden necklace, but it seemed to be missing a jewel in the middle. "You'll get the rest of it on your real birthday."

He flipped it over in his hand. "Every day I see you brings more and more surprises, so I'm guessing this isn't just an ordinary necklace?"

She smiled. "You'll see. Now _scat_, my lunch mate is here."

* * *

><p>"Jace? Jace, wake up."<p>

"I am up. See, I'm up," he groaned, sitting up.

Percy was holding his shoulder, already dressed in gear. "We're sending out search parties for Clary. you have five minutes to get ready if you want to go in the first group."

"Well then leave so I can get dressed."

As Percy left, Jace looked down at his hand, and squeezed the golden chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry it took so long to update, I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I had a major case of writer's block there. Odd, seeing how this story always came so easily to me. finally in English class i got some insperation and desided it would be a good opertunity to get out of my tuff spot. but there's the chapter, and I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting.<strong>


	47. Chapter 48

**Wow, it has been forever since I've written for this story. I haven't been avoiding it on purpose. I've had school, and I've been trying to wrap up my other story and get that one the shelve of done and possibly rewritten. **

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

Jace stood in front of the group next to Percy. They had started searching early, 5 in the morning early, and had been going for seven hours so far. They didn't know exactly where they should be searching. It was a thick terrain, and they were skirting around in the enemies land. None of the Shadowhunters in the group could recognize the area anymore. The paths had been trampled by the monsters and demons and the forest meshed together with some strange goo.

"Hellbrum demon snot," an elderly Shadowhunter had said. "It isn't poisonous, but a pain to get out off."

Their last break had been over two hours ago, and everyone was getting tired.

"We'll stop here," Percy sighed.

Jace spun on him. "We're stopping?"

"The people in the back are about to fall down on their feet. We need to stop and rest, let them catch up. I don't like stopping just as much as you, but Clary would hate me forever if I lost people while on the search for her."

Jace, although he didn't like the idea, agreed. He could only imagine what Clary might say to him if she found out he left. Falling down on a log, he realized how tired he really was. It had been a long couple of hours, and his neck itched badly. Not like a mosquito bite kind of itch. This was a scratch till your bloody kind of itch. At times he didn't even realize he was itching himself until Percy grabbed his wrist and told him to stop. But the itching only got worse as the day dragged on.

In fact, Jace was itching his neck while he caught his breath. It seemed to be burning now, like it had caught whiff of a trail, and was urging him to follow.

"By the _angel_," he cursed. "This hurts!"

A demigod—Harley—walked over, pulling his hand away and examining his neck. She was from the Apollo cabin, so he let her do her thing. "There doesn't seem to be any reason your neck should be itching," she said, confused. "Jamie, come here!" 'Jamie' ran over, asking what she wanted. "Look at his neck, see if you can tell why it's itching."

Jamie put her hands on his neck, feeling for any bumps. She pulled at his necklace, the one Aphrodite gave to him. "Are you allergic to some kind of metal?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I'm not allergic to anything."

Suddenly, Harley reached over, examining the necklace. "What an interesting carving. It looks like one of your guys'…_rums _are they?"

"_Ruins,"_ Jace corrected, pulling the necklace off. "And what are you talking about?"

Haley pointed to where a jewel would sit if there had been one. Jace took a closer look. What he saw surprised him. carved into the metal was what looked like a ruin for parabatai, but had more lines, and was more curvy. "No, I've never seen this ruin before," Jace said quietly. "It must just be something else."

The girls shrugged, apologizing for not being able to see what exactly was wrong with his neck. Strange thing was, as soon as his held the necklace in his hands, his fingers started to itch and burn.

Jace shook his head. The necklace wasn't doing this to him, he was being paranoid.

_This is a necklace from a goddess,_ a voice said in his head. _Do you honestly think she just gave you a gold chain with a missing gem for nothing?_

It was crazy. Which only made it more believable. Which again brought up how crazy it was.

"You say it isn't a ruin, but I tell you you're wrong," a voice said behind him. Jace spun to look at the owner of the voice. It was the same man from before. "You only don't know if it because it's been banned for centuries."

"What's it for?"

The old man chuckled. "It wasn't really a commonly used ruin back in the day. In fact, I was only used once. Two lovers told they were never to be together made it so that it was impossible to be apart."

"So it's basically based on a story?"

"Not just a story, a part of our history people have been determined to forget. Shadowhunters had just found Greece, and when they set up there, a boy found love in a local girl, who happened to be a demigod. Shadowhunters didn't hide the fact that they thought the gods were baloney, and locals didn't like that. The shadowhunter, whose name has been erased from every book, was more than in love with this girl, who just so happened to be the king's daughter. Their love was forbidden from day one, but that didn't stop anything. Somehow, they were found out, and everyone would stop at nothing to keep them away. So he drew a ruin on himself, and on her so that they would have this feeling that they had to go whichever way their love was. They couldn't survive without one another. The king sailed the princess to the other side of the sea, but her love still found her. They were inseparable."

"Well that has to be a story. Demigods can't have ruins on their bodies. They still turn into forsaken." Jace said. "If he had put a ruin on her, she would become forsaken."

The old man smiled, and shrugged. "Honestly, do you really believe that the ruin given to them was going to end up killing the other?"

"I thought you said it was created?"

"Or given. In my opinion, it was given to them. How else would she survive it?"

Jace was tempted to call the old man crazy. "It just doesn't make sense."

The man gave Jace a sad smile. "That's funny."

"What is?"

"That you think this is the first time demigods and shadowhunters have been together. That this war is the first time the two kinds of people have ever been together." The man leaned in. "There was a reason we've never been allowed together, you know. The gods kept us apart for a reason. They had to learn from somewhere that our two races don't get along well. They had to have made the mistake before. We've all been wreaking havoc upon this earth since the beginning of time. It only makes sense that one from each side would find each other and fall in love. We're both a very passionate kind of people, meaning we'd do anything to be together. It looks like the parabatai ruin doesn't it? The parabatai ruin creates a bond so strong, you can tell the exact moment each one of you dies. It's kind of fascinating really." The man got up, dusting off his knees.

"You're leaving?" Jace asked?

"The group is leaving," the man pointed to the stirring group. "Maybe you should consider fallowing where that necklace takes you. The rune brought two loves together. I wonder where it's going to take you," he said sarcastically.

Jace looked to the carving on the necklace. This was all so crazy.

Which made it so believable.

Which made it even crazier.

Which made it real.

Jace got up from the log. He watched as demigod by shadowhunter filed out of the clearing, inching the other way.

_Aphrodite gave it to me for a reason,_ he said. _Let it take me to Clary._


	48. Chapter 49

**I'm really sorry about not updating at all the summer. But I do have a reason. Sometime half way through the school year I was offered to join this precollege program. It is an awesome program that helps with school and we go on all these awesome trips, and it looks great on a college application. It's a great program. Sadly, to be in such a great awesome program like this, I have to put a lot of time into it. Such as spending half the summer in a college dorm, going to classes, only going home on weekends, and all that fun jazz. And that's where I've been for the last 6 weeks! I have to say that while it was fun it doesn't have lots of free time. About one to three hours of free time, if you're lucky. And I did post one chapter while I was there! And along with little free time, I'm having a hard time thinking of new ideas for this story.**

**So ya, I'm sorry about not updating. I did give an advance warning, but didn't go into deep enough detail. So I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>The ring was really starting to itch on Clary's finger. And it only got worse and worse. She was still on the floor, pretending to be knocked out. But that <em>itching<em>. It had to be the ring, there was no other explanation. _"Maybe I'm allergic to silver? Or something in the metal,_" Clary thought. _"It would certainly explain the itching._" The demons and monsters were still posted outside her door and on the balcony. She honestly didn't want to deal with Sebastian anytime soon, so she just sat still.

But the ring was _itchy._ And it was hard to sit still when it became increasingly irritating. And _hot. _That's right, the ring was burning.

_Jace? Jace?_

There wasn't an answer.

_Jace? Can you hear me? Do you have the ring on?_

"_Obviously not_", she thought to herself.

The big grandfather clock in the corner was ticking loudly. It was starting to get very annoying. The demons were hissing at each other, which pretty much meant they were suspecting something. She had been laying there for a few hours to many.

"_She's dead,_" one of them hissed.

"_Master will not be pleased."_

The ring was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

_"We should check to see that he's not dead."_

Footsteps. They were closer. The ring was hotter, like it had just came out of the oven.

Clary could feel a hand reaching down for her, and she willed herself not to move. But the ring had become so hot, that she had to restrain herself from ripping it off and throwing it. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

_"Well, is she dead?"_

A hand shook her hard. She stayed completely still.

_Hot. Hot. Hot._

_"She's dead."_

_Too hot. Way too hot._

_"Master will not be pleased."_

_GET THIS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!_

Sitting up, Clary ripped the ring from her finger, throwing it to the ground.

_"She's alive!"_

A hand wrapped around her elbow, lifting her off the ground. _"Master will want to see you."_

Clary grabbed at the ring, sliding it into her pocket, struggling as they dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Jace could feel the lining of the necklace scorching his skin, but he was so close to Clary, it didn't really register. He had never ran so fast in his life. Not when Valentine had chased him himself, yelling if he caught up to him, he'd have to run another lap around their large home. Not when he was running from a horde of vampires. Not the day he had talked to Clary for the second time, when she had ran to help her (their) mother.<p>

"Clary, wherever you are," he prayed under his labored breath. "Don't let them get to you. Don't let them hurt you. Be alright. I want to take you home, even if it is just as my sister. Be safe, don't do anything stupid." A tear ran down his face. "Angels, please help me find her! Gods, please help me find her! Anyone up there who can help me in any way! Please! Help me find Clary!"

Jace didn't know if it was someone answering him, but all he knew was the next moment, he has stumbled into a large clearing, and in the middle of that clearing was a large castle. The burning of the necklace was more like a heated pulse, as though it was anticipating meeting up with it's other half. Jace put his hand on it. "Hold on little buddy. We're almost there. Just give me a few minutes to find her."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you monsters!" Clary yelled, ignoring the fact that calling them monsters wasn't really an insult, seeing how that is what they are. "Let me go! I'm no use to you, or Valentine!"<p>

The monsters simply ignored her. If she was honest with herself this really wasn't that much of a surprise, but the shear panic that she was about to come face to face with Valentine once more, this time without anyone at her side, grabbed at her every thought, switching it with a twisted version of itself. What was he going to do with her? Not ransom, that was for sure. That wasn't how he worked. Was he going to hold on to the delusion that she was his daughter, and try and turn her against her friends and family? She wouldn't, of course, but he would know that by now. What end game was he playing here? It seemed whatever it was wasn't going to be good for her.

The demons/monsters seemed to have taken her to a throne room of sorts. It had a large table in the middle, large enough to fit two dozen men at the least. And at the end of that large stood the man in question himself.

Valentine looked just as high and mighty as the last time Clary had seen him. He was leaning over what looked like maps of Greece, Rome and the US. Glancing up for only a moment, Valentine waved the demons/monsters away, leaving Clary and him to be alone. She couldn't help but notice the loud echo of the doors leading to the room being locked. It made her sob softly, so soft that not even Valentine could hear.

"Clarissa," he said, not looking up. "My daughter, how are you?"

"You are not my father!" Clary yelled. She didn't care if he knew or not. She didn't care if this meant he was going to kill her now. She couldn't allow him to claim her as his child when her father was Poseidon, a fact she had grown to be quite proud of. "You are not my father. My father is a good and powerful man! He wouldn't kill millions of people like this! He wouldn't use monsters and demons like this! You are not my father! Poseidon is! You're not my father!"

Finally, Valentine did look up at her. "I see." Those words chilled her to the bone."

Valentine raised his knife that lay under his maps. "I had you come here to see if you would join me. "If you are not my daughter…well…" he sighed, almost happily.

"Then I have no use of you, now do I?"


	49. Chapter 50

**I'm back :)**** no more dillydallying. I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

* * *

><p>Clary's voice caught in her throat. <em>"Then I have no use for you, now do I?<em>" Valentine had said. _He's going to kill me._

Valentine just stood there, as though he didn't just tell this girl he was going to kill her. For a minute, there was stark silence. Then he laid his knife down gently, stepping closer. "Except," he said then. "Maybe I do."

Taking her shoulder in his large hand, he stirred her towards a chair, ignoring her desperate tugs to get away from him. He forced her to sit, taking the chair beside hers.

"Do not fool yourself into believing I haven't heard the prophesy," he said. "I have heard of it. Two worlds of shadowhunters and demigods, that never should have met, but did. Death, destruction, this war. And then there is you. The one child who saves all." Valentine's eyes that stared intently into Clary's. "And seeing how every part of the prophesy has come true, I have no doubt that you will save all."

Clary glared at him. "And how would that make me useful to you?" she hissed. "I'm going to defeat you. You will _lose _because of me."

"That's not what the prophesy says. It says you will save all. And you will. You will by joining me."

Clary busted out laughing. "I'm sorry? And why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't, everyone you care about will die."

Clary remained unfazed. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working. My friends would rather die than submit to you."

"Who are you to make that decision for them? For the world? How many lives will you sacrifice just to take me out?"

For a second, she felt like she was that little girl again, the one that sat helplessly, watching the only man who she ever consider a father get nearly struck down by a horrible man. But she wasn't that little girl anymore. She had grown up. She had seen things no girl her age should ever see. She'd realized she wasn't like other girls, and that wasn't strictly a bad thing. had she been normal, she wouldn't have been prepared for something as dramatic as becoming a shadowhunter, and then a demigod. She wouldn't have been prepared to have this war laid right down in front of her, and to have taken such a major role in its outcome.

She was no little girl anymore.

She was a leader of a demigod-shadowhunter army.

They depended on her to make the right decisions.

The _world _depended on her.

And how odd of a feeling that was. If you had asked her months ago what she would do in this position, she would have told you she would never have had to make that choice, because who was she to do that? Who was she to make the final decision that would change the world?

But those months didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Her insecurities and doubts had no place making an appearance now.

She wasn't Clary Fray, the artist. Not anymore.

She was Clary Fray, artist, shadowhunter, daughter of Poseidon, leader of the world's defenders.

And she wasn't going to take any crap from some old geezer who thought he could own the world.

* * *

><p>The doors to the enemies' fortress were huge, they were guarded, and they were virtually unpassable.<p>

But as Jace stood out there, the necklaces given to him from the goddess pulsing, they seemed like little blocks of wood he could simply knock down.

"So now what do we do?" a voice asked from beside him.

Jace drew his knife, swinging.

A hand caught his wrist. "That's kind of harsh, man. I was just asking a question." Percy reviled himself then, pulling off Annabeth's Yankee's cap. "I mean, I know you don't like me and all, but really? You're going to cut off my head?"

Jace glowered at the boy, but wasn't all that mad. "What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Helping you rescue my sister, obviously. You're not the only one who cares what happens to her you know. I want her back just as much as you. Why else would I follow you so far into a deep secluded forest?"

"Look—"

"You're not doing this alone Jace—"

"I _know_."

"Do you, because this really doesn't look like you asking for—"

"I don't need to ask for help, I knew you'd be hot on my tail—"

"Doesn't that sound—"

"_So, _I think we should sneak in now."

* * *

><p>"I understand what you're saying," Clary said in a cold voice. "But you'll have to excuse me while I don't give a f***."<p>

Valentine seemed shaken by her sudden calmness.

"I've become a leader, Valentine," she said. "And I have to make the right choice here, and even if that means giving up my life, I will do it. I could tell you my army will back down, I could order them, but they never will, no matter how many times I tell them. It's not in their nature to give up when told. They will fight to the very last soldier if they have to."

Valentine leaned in then. "Then we will fight till the last soldier dies."

* * *

><p>While Clary and Valentine where 'discussing', Percy and Jace were planning how to get past those doors.<p>

"We could go up and just hack and kill the monsters," Percy suggested.

Jace shook his head. "That would cause a scene. Even if we could kill them all, that would draw attention. Valentine would know we're here."

Percy kicked the ground, stirring up dirt. "Well, we both can't use Annabeth's Yankees cap to sneak in and we need both of us."

"…Well…"

Percy perked up at that, slightly suspicious. "Am I going to die in this plan?"

Jace had a wolfish smirk painted on his face. "Only if you're stupid."

Percy hesitated, then yanked the cap onto his head. "Go ahead."

* * *

><p>It was silent. Just as it had been for weeks. Ever since they had set up camp in this old house, the monsters and demons outside, guarding the door, hadn't seen, heard, or <em>smelt <em>a thing.

But on that day, the day after they brought the demigod, shadowhunter girl, did they smell it. That _glorious _smell that promised a good meal. Demigod blood. And not just any old demigod. No, this was strong, delightfully prime demigod blood, the kind that comes from the child of a major god.

"Do you…_smell it,_" one monster hissed to the other.

"I do, brother, I _do_."

"Oh it smells _so_—"

"Yes, yes—"

Other monsters too, started taking notice of the smell. Their noses lead them blindly through the fortress, causing them to leave their posts, and let a blond shadowhunter boy slip in.

* * *

><p>"Well," Valentine started, almost sadly. "I fear we are back to square one."<p>

He picked up his knife once again.

Clary would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. Despite becoming a leader, she was still a teenage girl about to face her death. While she might not fight it, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this place alive, she still had that terrible gut feeling, knowing these were her last breaths.

"I'm so sorry I'm going to have to kill you. We could have been such great allies."

"I can't allow you to do that," a voice said from the doorway. It was a strong voice, one of power, and nobility. This man was not the kind to be denied any kind of request.

Valentine turned around, shocked. He hadn't heard the man enter. "Who are you?" His voice was calm, with an undertone of anger.

"I am Poseidon, god of the seas. And you must be Valentine, the pesky little shadowhunter we keep hearing about up in Olympus. Now, step away from my daughter."

* * *

><p>"That was beyond creepy," Percy grimaced. "You're just lucky it worked."<p>

Jace grinned at him. "My plans always work."

"Not what Alec says."

"You've been talking to Alec?"

"Of course I have, why wouldn't I?"

"Not important right now." Jace waved him off. "Let's just go find Clary."

"Oh, how lucky for you guys to run into me. I know _exactly _where dearest Clary is."

Both boys whipped around to face the new comer. "Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for tonight. I am so unbelievably sorry that it's taken me so long to update. A new chapter should be up in the next two weeks. I'm sorry I can't promise anything more than that.<strong>

**An update on the story steeling thing from the last authors note I put up. I found that the author has read my story, it's in their favorites. I don't want to blow this out of proportion right now, so if the author just sends me a message, I just want to straighten this out.**

**I've got about two more chapters to go, and then it's finished! Little sad, but there's nothing more satisfying then finishing a story.**

**How do you like the little bits with Poseidon and Sebastian? The part with Poseidon showing up was suggested to me by one of my reviewers. I can't find the review right now, so I'm unsure of the name, but thank you so much for the suggestion, it's going to make a great chapter.**

**Until next time, my lovelies. Stay nerdy.**


	50. Chapter 51

**So just a note, before I forget, the author of the other story—the one I thought was copying this story—has messaged me and we've got everything all figured out and cleared up.**

**I was, thankfully, wrong. Yes, omnom33 was aware that our stories would seem very similar at first, but they are taking the plot in a whole other direction. It was kind of necessary to set up the plot.**

**So everything is all figured out and fine. **

**I just want everyone to know, I don't mind that the story is similar to my own, I had just wish there was a warning. If any of you want to start a story like this one, or any of mine, please just give me a message, and I'd be more than happy to let you use the idea or parts of it. This just scared me because I wasn't warned or anything, and wasn't sure if they were stealing it or not. **

**But omnom33 and I talked, and everything is all good. No stealing or anything. All cleared up. It actually sounds like an amazing story, and you should all look into it, because I think it's going to be great.**

* * *

><p>Jace stared Sebastian down, more angry then scared.<p>

"That's so kind of you to offer," he said through grinding teeth. "But I'm sure Percy and I will be able to manage. In fact, I think I'll be able to find her on my own, thanks."

Sebastian just smiled, almost sweetly. "Oh, I wasn't really offering to take you to her. Just letting you know I _know _where she is—you know, being all _friendly. _One Shadowhunter to another." His smile darkened. "We knew you'd come. We knew the moment the monsters just _left _their posts following a _delightful _smell, that you had arrived. You see, that's why those idiot monsters were out there. We don't actually need them protecting us. But we knew they'd smell a demigod, and that alone would alert us to their presence. Of course there were ruins for the shadowhunters. When _both _our alarms were tripped, we knew at once who it would be. The angel boy and the mislead fool."

"I'm assuming the mislead fool is me," Percy said chirpily. "I've got to say, I imagined you'd be more creative with your names."

Sebastian ignored him. "Well, before you go see Clary, I'd like to test all of our skills. I hope the fool doesn't mind becoming more acquainted with my father's guards."

Monsters filled the room, coming out from the shadows.

_"Demigod blood."_

_"So sweet."_

_"Such a delicacy."_

"Creepy," Percy muttered.

"And you and me can do some bonding, Jace," Sebastian smirked. "Brother to brother."

Percy and Jace exchanged looks.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Valentine was visibly fuming, and as funny of a sight it was, Clary was to shocked to be laughing.<p>

"Father?" she rasped.

Poseidon turned towards her, and smiled slightly. "Hello, Clary," he said, using her nickname.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Breaking the rules, what else?"

Valentine seemed to have put away his momentary irate fit. "Father and daughter, huh? Yes, I can see it, she has your eyes." His fists clenched. "You're the one my wife cheated on me with, to make that abomination?"

Poseidon glared. "Who are you to talk about abominations? I saw what you did to your son. You turned your own flesh and blood into a monster. Putting dried up demon blood into your wife's food, turning your son into a demon child himself. And then you thought you could make up for it by cutting that child out of that dead woman's stomach."

Clary on Valentine. "Jace and Sebastian. Which one is my _real _brother?"

Valentine shook his head. "It doesn't matter. None of it really matters. I can kill you. Both of you."

"You can _attempt _to kill me. But I'm immortal. I'll just keep on coming back."

"Momentarily defeat you, and then kill Clarissa."

Poseidon just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm a god. It shouldn't be that hard to believe that I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Kill my daughter, and face an internal life of hell."

Valentine ran his hand under the table, pulling out a long sword. "Then lets settle this, shall we?"

Poseidon pushed Clary behind him. "You're going to want to close your eyes."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was Percy that went through with the first strike. Maybe it was Sebastian. But everyone had the same basic thought in their head: Kill.<p>

Soon enough, Percy was locked in battle with five monsters at a time—more than he ever thought he could handle. And Jace was blocking every swing that came from Sebastian.

"You never were better than me," Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "Valentine trained me to be the better warrior. He coddled you, treated you like the whimpering pathetic child you were. Crying at everything."

"I had emotions, and feelings," Jace scowled, ducking his blow, and delivering one of his own.

"And what? That makes you a better shadowhunter then me?"

"No, it makes me a better _person. _It's given me something to fight for. I fight for my friends, my family, my love!" with each word he hit harder, with more feeling, more passion. "What do you fight for, Sebastian?"

"My. Name. Is. _Jonathan!_" he snarled. "You think you have any right to that name? You're a fake. An imitation. You're nothing. Do you hear me? _Nothing! _I'm Valentine's son, not you. I'm the real Morgenstern. You. Are. Nothing!"

As his ranting continued, he became sloppy. Jace could see this, and was about to use it to his advantage. But for a moment, he could see that speck of humanity in him, that slight emotion. Lots of emotion, actually. Hatred, envy, loneliness. He wanted to feel bad for him.

But it was Sebastian's own fault. He chose to go down this path, and he could also see how much he enjoyed it.

Jace deflected one more block before taking a step back. "You're right Sebastian."

Sebastian paused slightly.

"I'm _no _son of Valentine. You are."

He put on a look of pride, achievement.

Jace lunged forward, having used Sebastian's momentary shock to have perfected his aim, hitting directly into his heart.

He twisted the knife.

He didn't seem to be in any pain. Just slight shock that Jace had gotten the better of him.

"How—How is that possible," he wheezed. "I'm—I'm the better shadowhunter. The better son. How could you have gotten the best of me?"

"Like I said," Jace shrugged, nonchalantly, as though he wasn't killing another being. "I'm not valentine's son. You are."

Sebastian's eyes went glassy, staring up in shock.

Jace reached forward, feeling for a pulse. Once he was sure Sebastian was dead, he untwisted his knife, and pulled it out. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned away, ready to help Percy. He already had killed three of them, leaving only two more.

"Need some help?" Jace launched in.

"I actually think we should start running," Percy said, making a shallow cut in one of the monster's flesh, which healed almost immediately.

There was loud yelling down the hall. The two boys looked at each other.

"I think maybe Clary's in there," Percy suggested.

"So let's go get her."

* * *

><p>"If you knew anything about the gods, you'd know, in all actuality, we don't need weapons. We are a weapon in ourselves. Our true form can kill any monster, any mortal—any <em>shadowhunter.<em>"

At that moment, Clary turned away, squeezing her eyes shut, and turning away. even then she could see the bright light of Poseidon's true form.

"I think she's in here!" a voice from outside the room yelled. "Clary!"

"Percy?"

"Jace! She's in here!"

"No, guys, don't come in, Poseidon's—"

The doors started to open against her wishes.

"He's changing into his true form!" she screamed, hoping they'd understand what it meant.

Percy did, and he quickly dropped to the floor, shutting his eyes, and trying to pull Jace down with him, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"What does that mean?" Jace said irritably, looking straight into the heart of the god's true form.

"Jace, No!"

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**….**

**…**

**So I just killed off Jace…do you hate me?**


	51. Chapter 52

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS. IMPORTANT MESSAGES AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

><p>(Clary's Pov.)<p>

It was a beautiful day outside. Sort of ironic, in a way. All the tears and crying, it didn't feel like the sun should be shinning. It didn't seem right that it was so beautiful out.

"Clary?" Percy's voice said from the hallway. "Can I come in?"

I turned from the window, and told him to come in.

The door opened slowly at first, and he slipped inside. "Are you okay, Clare?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Percy. Just—" I didn't know really what I was. It was like I had every feeling bubbling around inside of me, eating away at my insides. "Just, emotional, I guess."

He nodded in understand, sitting next to me. "I know what you mean. But, Clary, you should be happy. It's over. It's all over."

It had been a week since we'd left Valentine's fortress. A week since we had Valentine killed, and technically won the war. A week since Jace opened that door and looked straight into my father's true form.

Just the thought of it all turned me into a sobbing mess. "It doesn't feel like it's over," I cried. "It just doesn't."

Percy put his arm around me. He didn't try to stop my crying, or try and tell me comforting words. He just sat there, doing the most comforting thing of all.

After a while, when my crying stopped, Percy said, "You look great, just so you know."

I was wearing a beautiful dress. It was different shades of turquoise blue and white. The blue gathered at the top, cascaded down my back, and pooled at the bottom, while the white fell like a waterfall. It was a true dress of Poseidon. Percy was wearing the same thing that he wore to the camp dance. Annabeth was kind of ticked.

"Are you ready to go to the festival?" he asked.

I nodded, looping my arm though his. "Lead the way, brother."

* * *

><p>When we got to the festival, it was starting to get dark. Everyone's fancy clothing glowed in the departing sunlight. There were people laughing, and screaming in happiness. It was an amazing sight. Idris was beautiful when all the people were happily running around, instead of preparing for war.<p>

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from across the busy street. "Clary! Come over here!"

Me and Percy made our way over to her, and all our friends. They smiled happily at us.

Everyone except Jace.

"You guys made it," Simon drawled. "For a second, we thought you had something more important to do."

"More important than getting drunk off fairy drinks?" Isabelle scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

"So, Clary, I heard your mom woke up," Nico said, handing me a glass of pink…something.

"Yeah, a few days ago," I confirmed, sneaking a glance at Magnus, who ignored me. "A wonderful wizard found a way to wake her up."

"A really wonderful wizard," he said, finishing off his drink. "I need another one of these. Alec, darling, escort me, will you?"

Alec blushed, but went with him anyway.

"Wasn't it just so adorable how Alec just grabbed Magnus after he heard the war was over, and just started making out with him?" Maia giggled. "So many feels."

"At first, yes," Percy nodded. "Then they started using tongue."

Everyone groaned. Not a nice image.

A day after the war had ended, my mother showed up, looking for me. Apparently Magnus knew how to awaken her all along, and had stopped back once he knew it was all over to get her. She was fussing over me for hours, then started fussing over Luke. They kind of ran off together afterwards.

I took a sip of my drink, glancing around. A few yards away, I saw a man, casually leaning against a building, observing everyone. His eyes met mine, and he smiled, waving me over.

Handing Simon my drink, I ran over to join him.

"Well this isn't very much like you," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Making two visits in one week. I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

My father smiled. "It is." His smile faded, and he started glancing around again. "I didn't know if you wanted to…_talk _or not."

I shrugged. "What about?"

"Well…anything I guess. I'm kind of new at this father thing. It's been a while for me."

"What about Percy?"

"I think there's always going to be a part of Percy that will never forgive me for not being there. Even if I started now, I think any relationship we might have would be a broken one."

"You should still try," I insisted.

He nodded. "You're right, I should."

"I do have one question, though," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. _Hate it when people do that._

"How do angels and gods coexist? I mean, you both control the world in a way, but how does it work with the two of you?"

He pursed his lips, taking a deep breath. "Kind of a long story," he said. "Basically, we hate each other."

I scoffed. "Obviously."

He smiled. "You know, the angels were our allies when we first overthrew Kronos."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It was because of them that we won. They were our secret weapon."

"So what happened. Why did you stop getting along?"

Father rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, us gods got a bit…well we started finding humans interesting."

My palm hit my face. "Of gods…"

"Hey now, you're talking to a god. Anyway, when humans were created, both angels and gods decided that they would be better left to make their own mistakes, without any help from either side. Of course, us gods started taking an interest in them, and soon started…well we started mating with them…sort of."

"Okay, enough with the sex talk, already heard it from Luke," I groaned.

"Well, when the angels found out we were having children with humans, they were angry. We had broken our promise. Oath, really. So as revenge, they interfered with humans as well."

"The Mortal Instruments," I realized. "They gave them the Mortal Instruments."

He nodded. "We gods were angered that they broke the promise."

"Hypocritical much?"

He struggled. "That's all in the past. Either way, it caused tension between the two groups, and to avoid another war, we kept our children apart. When they found each other, we told them to keep away, to never get close to them, basically implying that they were the bad guys." He looked down at me then. "But then you were born. And you were both demigod and shadowhunter, and all trouble. Your birth angered everyone. It signified all our hatred towards each other."

I rubbed the back of my neck, laughing. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"But then you grew up, and you lead an army of both demigods _and _shadowhunters. You joined together two races that would otherwise never work together. Centuries of hate, and in one year you turn completely around. I mean, look—" he gestured to the people milling around in their festive mood. "These are not the sounds of a tension filled people. They love each other." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "And I'm so proud of you."

I stood there, basking in his pride for me. It was a wonderful feeling. The pride of a father I never knew I had. Amazing.

"Why did you come to save me?" I asked. "It's against the rules."

He smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Because you're my daughter. And I never should have left you, or Percy. I had to save you for your friends and your family."

I could feel the love, and tears prickled my eyes. "But didn't you get in trouble?"

"Well now you know where you get your rebellious side from," he winked, pulling away.

"Definitely wasn't from mom," I joked.

"No, no, all my side." He looked past me. "I think you're being summoned."

I turned to smile warmly at the boy my father was referring to.

Jace smiled, giving a little wave.

"He's late," I said to myself.

"Better late than dead," Poseidon said. "If it wasn't for that extra angel blood…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Jace, no!" I screamed, opening my eyes and running at him.

He caught me, falling to the floor as I tried to cover his eyes with my hands. "Clary, stop that," he said, pushing me off and sitting up.

I could see the light of my father's true form and feel its power on my back. Yet, even as Jace glances at it, then back at me, he doesn't die. He just looks confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the light. "Someone really needs to dim that down."

I looked up at him. "Jace…you're looking at my father's true form," I said in wonder, mostly to myself.

"Well he certainly is quite a sight I must say. Now are you going to let me up? And seriously, someone dim him down."

"It's the angel blood," my father said, doing just as Jace said, and 'dimming down'. "I wasn't sure if it would protect you or not, but that extra angel blood in you made you more than just a shadowhunter. It made you more heavenly, in a sense. The angels can look into our true forms and not die. And because you have the extra blood, you can also look into my true form. Meaning you can too, Clary."

I barely heard what he was saying. Jace was safe, Jace didn't die. I tackled him again, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. "You're alive, you're alive!" I chanted, kissing him all over.

"Maybe this is just me being stupid here, but was that really supposed to kill me?"

Remembering that he didn't listen to me when I told him to not look, I pulled away and punched him in the chest. "You idiot! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Well…you see…_I'm fine aren't I?_ It's okay that I didn't close my eyes. I'm alive!"

"That doesn't excuses the fact that you are an idiot!"

"Yeah, but you love this idiot," he smirked.

Seeing me open my mouth to retort, he pulled me into a kiss. "Just so you know," he said when we pulled apart, panting. "I'm glad you're alive too."

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory. Jace was okay. Percy was okay. I was okay. My father saved us. I looked back up at him.<p>

He kissed my cheek. "You are a true daughter of the Angels and Gods. And I get to call you mine."

"Thank you father," I said. "Thank you so much."

I ran to Jace then, jumping into his arms. "Carful there, midget," he mocked. "I mean, I know you can't keep your hands off me—"

"Don't we have an important meeting to get to?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Do we even have to go?" he whined. "Obviously, it's not going to change anything."

"I know," I said, stroking his cheek. "But I need to know. It's been bothering me for so long—I just need answers. Don't you?"

He shook his head. "I don't need any answers as long as I have you."

I snorted. "That was cheesy."

"You love it."

"_Go, Twinkle-toes._"

"You know, that nickname doesn't make any sense."

"Go!"

* * *

><p>"She said she'd meet us here," Jace said, pulling me farther into the woods.<p>

"You know, maybe she's luring us into a trap to kill us," I joked.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "After all the time she's spent frolicking in my dreams, I doubt that."

"I know, it must have been miserable for her," a bored voice said from a few feet away.

Jace pulled out his knife, ready to fight.

"Put it back in your pants, Blondie, Maggie's isn't up for that kind of fun tonight."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I ran and hugged our warlock friend. "Magnus, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you guys."

"We're actually waiting for someone else," Jace said, crossing his arms.

"Aphrodite, I know."

"You know we're meeting with Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Obviously, I just said that. By the way, she sends her love and says she can't make it. So she sent me instead."

"Why," Jace asked.

"Because she's a goddess, she has more important things to do."

"No, why did she send you?"

"Ouch, harsh. Anyway, she sent me because we're old friends."

"You're friends with a goddess?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Well, we're friends now. There was a point in time when we were lovers—I was straight back then, a horrible faze. So glad it's over."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't say I'm really all that surprised."

"Just get on with it," Jace interrupted. "Tell us if we're brother and sister or not!"

Magnus glared at him. "Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just let you suffer."

"Please, Magnus," I begged him. "I really want to know."

"Is Blondie going to behave?"

Jace nodded begrudgingly.

"Obviously you two are not related. Gods, Jace, didn't Aphrodite drop enough clues for you?" Magnus pulled out a book. He opened it, and showed us the page with my mother's and Valentine's faces on it, lines going back and branching out. "This is a history of Shadowhunter families. This is your line, Clary. Obviously, it needs some rewriting. Just ignore Valentine's side. And this Jace—" he flipped to a different page—"is what your line should look like."

Jace took a look. "Stephen Honerdale?"

"He was first married to Luke's sister, Amatis. But then he joined Valentine, and he didn't want Stephen married to someone like her, so he got remarried to another woman—you're mother."

"That doesn't explain how Jace was raised by Valentine," I said.

"I'm getting there! Anyway, Stephen was killed in a demon raid. Your mother was in so much grief, she tried to kill herself. Valentine found her and cut you open, and pulling you from her dead body."

I shuttered at the thought.

"So he raised you. And now we're here." Magnus shook his head. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," Jace said, rubbing his face with his palms. "I just don't know."

Magnus conjured up a box, handing it to him. "Aphrodite also wanted you to have this. It has things of your fathers." He looked away. "I'll leave you guys to it. Try to make it back to the party with all your clothes."

As the warlock left, I drew closer to Jace. "Are you going to open it?"

He looked as though he was going to puke. "I—I don't know."

I rubbed his back. "I'll be here. I'll always be here to help you."

He turned and smiled sadly at me. "I know…Clary. My Clary Fairchild."

"Jace. My Jace Wayland…Lightwood…Honerdale….What do you want to be called, exactly?" I asked him in joking frustration.

He laughed. "Just yours, baby," he said, rubbing his nose against mine.

I kissed him. He smiled, kissing back.

"Now are we going to open this box or not," I asked, pulling away.

"In a minute," he panted, pulling me back in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end guys! Wow, it's been so long, kind of crazy how long I've been working on this story. Thanks to all the followers and reviewers, and support. It's been amazing. I'll literally never forget coming up with this story. If you're confused on anything, just message me and I'll let you know. Thanks guys, for everything.<strong>

**Now big message that might mean really bad news.**

**FANFICTION MIGHT BE TAKEN DOWN BY SOPA.**

**This is happening guys. SOPA is trying to take all the fanfictions and fanart sites down. I don't really know why, I don't really care why. All I know is that on March 19th, they plan on passing a bill to get rid of all the fanfiction and fanart sites. Protect our site, and go to .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr to sight the petition to stop this bill and keep our sites safe. **

**If it's past March 19th when you read this, obviously we got to keep our site! If not, you won't have to see this message, so yeah…**

**Just so we don't end of a sour note, thanks again everybody ****J**** Stay Nerdy Forever.**


End file.
